Enter: The Prince of Hearts
by DescendantsFan94
Summary: After the events of the Jewel-Bilee, Jay broke his ankle during Tourney practice and got himself, Carlos and Chad teleported to the Isle of the Lost. While there, they may of found themselves his replacement. Also this person and Chad have gotten to be close friends eventually. Will the new VK lead their school to victory?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Author's Note:** _Just want you to know this is my first fanfiction, I never done anything like this but I've always read everyone else's stories I got curious about writing my own. Descendants is my inspiration to do this story and I based this on a character that I came up with in my head and decided to bring it to life. My OC (Original Character) is a VK and I picked a villain that I haven't heard who has a kid yet, I even decided to combine the movie , Wicked World, and the two Isle of the Lost books in this story so you might recognize some of the characters from the books and I might add some OCs during this fanfic. Also I don't own anything from this franshise._

* * *

After Zevon was defeated then Ben put the staff back at the museum and the VKs finally got their birthright jewels, following Audrey's musical with Mal and Evie leading with their epic duet and CJ fled after that, the Jewel-bilee was still going on with everyone either socializing with one or another, eating snacks at the buffet table, or dance to the music. Mal was having the time of her life, especially now that she's got her jewel with the curse removed from it and Become friends with Audrey again. She watched Ally, Jane, Lonnie and Evie were dancing to "Rather Be With You", Freddie, Jay and Carlos having some food by the buffet table, and Jordan chatting with Audrey about what should her next segment on her web show be about. Ben decide to sit with Mal on the stairs of the Throne Room because he feels guilty about not spending that much time with her since he was crowned king and been busy with his duties while everyone else was preparing for the Jewel-bilee.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Ben said

Mal answered, "It sure is, now that Zevon's been sent back the Isle, and we got our jewels, it's just another perfect happy ending."

"You're right about that, still it's a shame that he's taking after his mother, I guess not every kid from your home will be willing to change, but I knew that since CJ."

"Yeah, Zevon caught us by surprise, we never saw it coming and he did use to tell me he would make his mom proud of him, but he never would have had the chance if it wasn't for me still"

Ben noticed Mal was still feeling guilty about letting Zevon escape by accident and looked straight into Mal's eyes while holding her hands, "You couldn't of known that and I understand, you didn't want to be left out, but it all worked out at the end, you got your cursed free jewel, you're not turning evil and Yzma's son's back to where he belongs, so we don't have to worry about anything else, ok beautiful?" Mal blushed and giggled, "Yes, your majesty." Then Mal leaned in for a kiss and Ben accepts her lips onto his while holding her face.

Evie was dancing with the three AK girls when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around and gasp while her mouth opens upwards. It was her boyfriend Doug in his suit from the coronation with a purple jewel shaped like a square with his hands back his back while smiling with glee. She hasn't seen him that much since a while after Ben was crowned and everyone danced that night. He was actually tutoring Chad since he didn't do so well in science class and Mr. Deley made Doug help him study for his test which was during Freddie's arrival and the Neon Lights Ball. He missed her so much but he had to help Chad or else he can't play in the next tourney game and luckily he passed with a C+ so that's out of the way and he can now be with his girlfriend and not missed the entire Jewel-bilee.

"Doug, you made it, I thought you'd never come here!" Said Evie as she hugs Doug while he does the same, and they both held each other like they don't want to let go.

"Awww!" Said Ally and Lonnie.

"They're so cute together!" Jane said excitedly.

Mal, Ben and the rest of their friends noticed this and gathered around at the adorable couple.

"Hey Doug, glad you can make it." Said Ben.

"So am I." said Doug after he and Evie let go of each other.

"We thought you never get here, you already missed the Neon Lights Ball cause of you-know-who" Jay said.

Doug explained, "Oh you know how he is when it comes to studying".

"Wouldn't I like to know." Jay said sarcastically.

Jordan asked, "Speaking of Chad, where's Daddy's little boy anyways?"

Doug looked behind him and saw him flirting with some girls near the doors.

"Over there trying to get some numbers." Doug answered. Chad was wearing the same suit he wore for the coronation while wearing a yellow octagon-shaped jewel and the gang giggled at his attempt and saw he's succeed.

"Same old Chad, the ladies man" said Ally.

"I can't believe I dated him" Audrey said disgustedly. She and Chad broke up after the coronation since she was just using him.

"Hey Chad" Ben called out to him and Chad immediately turned around, then walked towards them with a smile on his face as big as the Cheshire Cat.

Chad said, "Hey guys, guess what? I got a C+ on my test so I can play tourney again!"

Everyone cheered for him with Ben and Jay patted him on each shoulder for a job well done. Meanwhile Freddie looked confused since Doug came since she had no idea who he and Chad are.

"Um, am I the only who don't know these two?" Freddie asked

"Oh, I didn't noticed you." Doug said

"Me either, and I would know every girl hear." said Chad.

"Oh right, you guys never met." Said Evie and she turned to Freddie and explained, "This is Doug, Dopey's son, also the love of my life and Chad, Cinderella's son". She then turned to face the boys, "Guys, this is Freddie, she's new here and also she's Dr. Facilier's daughter".

"Another one?" Asked Chad, still a little concerned about having more VKs attending.

"Wow, well welcome on behalf on Auradon." Doug said as he welcomed her with his hand out.

Freddie took his hand in her own and shakes it then said, "It took a while to get used to this place."

Chad then asked, "What else happened while we weren't around"?

"A lot." Lonnie answered. "We'll tell you later".

"But now it's time to turn things up!" Said Carlos. Everyone then said "Yeah!" while having they're fists up in the air and partied all night long like it was the last night on Earth.

 **Author's Note:** So, what did you guys think? Like I said earlier, it's my first time doing this and I hope I did a good job. My OC will come up soon, so be patient, enjoy my story and Have a Wicked Day


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tourney Practice Gone Wrong

 **Author's Note:** _In this chapter, I was trying to write how Tourney was played and I read about it on wikia one day about the positions and the gameplay, so I did the best I can with the info I found, I've also added two characters from the books that are on the team so you might know them._

* * *

 **Monday Afternoon**

It was after school when Tourney practice was happening on the field, and the team were practicing for the game on Friday. Jay and Carlos were blue team while Ben and Chad were yellow team. Audrey and her cheerleaders were also on the side of the field cheering for the boys while they practice some cheers. Mal, Evie, Freddie, Lonnie, Ally and Jane were on the stands watching everyone on the Tourney field getting ready for Friday.

"Still can't believe we're sitting where that horrible Zevon character almost took over Auradon" Ally said.

"Yeah, it was a good thing we stopped him, even though some of us weren't the right size at the time." Said Jane.

Evie smiled then add, "But you guys were so cute, I almost turned you into my doll collection." Then all the girls except except Jane and Freddie laughed.

"Hey, it wasn't all that funny, you try being 4 inches tall." Freddie said while embarrassed.

Mal, after she calmed down from laughing, says, "I'm sorry, my bad but at least I was able to turn you all back to normal size".

"Yeah, thanks for that." Jane said.

Freddie all of a sudden remembers something from being trapped in Jordan's lamp and asked while smirking, "By the way, what's going on between you and Carlos, Jane"?

The rest of the girls then got interested and said "Ooh!". Jane's cheeks were turning red and said, "Nothing, what are you talking about?"

Freddie then reminded her, "You know, how he complimented on your dress while we were trapped".

"He was just being friendly, that's all."

"You sure about that?" asked Lonnie.

"It sure sounds like he's into you." Ally said while snickering.

"Guys seriously, nothing going on." Jane said with her cheeks still as red as an poison apple.

Carlos looked to his left on the stands and saw Jane then gave a little wave while he smiled at her. Jane noticed him and gave him a smile and wave.

"Awww!" The girls teased, much to Jane's embrassment.

"We're just saying hi and speaking of lamps, isn't Jordan supposed to meet us here?" Jane said trying to change the subject.

Lonnie answered, "She forgot to bring her phone on the way over here so went back to her dorm room to get it, she said was gonna film today's practice for her show."

"Must've been what Audrey and Jordan were talking about before." Mal said remembering she saw those two talked at the Jewel-bilee."

"Doug even said he and his band are gonna be preparing big for this game, saying their even rehearsing a new victory song." Evie mentioned

"Ben did say that if they win this game, then they'll be qualified for playoffs" Mal said.

"Ooh, I hope they win, this is more exciting than the Mad Hatter's tea party."said Ally

Freddie looked around to see if Jordan made it, but doesn't see her, "If Jordan wants this practice on that show of her's, she better hurry cause practice is almost half over."

"Yeah, where is she?" said Lonnie. She was about reach for her phone when Jordan sudden popped up the stand with her phone in her hand, panting while catching her breath.

"How much I missed?" She asked.

"Luckily, not much just the blue team scored a goal, after four tries, and the yellow team hadn't got nothing." Ally said

"If I knew this practice was gonna be boring, I would've gotten myself an early dinner." Freddie said.

"Yeah, I hate to admitted it, but it looks like they've been off since earlier." Mal agreed

"Well, just in case, I'm still putting my show on live so if anything exciting good happens, I'll get it all on video." Said Jordan as she turned her phone on and start recording herself, "Wassup, Auradonians? This is Jordan with the latest on Auradon Prep's Tourney team." She then switch the camera to the Tourney field, "Our teams looking sharp for the upcoming game they have on Friday, and working hard to win, here we have our king and captain Ben on the team opposite of one of his best players, Jay as they try to come up with a winning strategy against the rival school."

The ball was thrown into the Kill Zone and the Left forward on Jay's side caught the ball and started to move. The Left Forward was Aziz, the son of Aladdin and Jasmine, and he's making a break to the Kill Zone and the Dragoneer started shooting the projectiles at him. With quick thinking. Aziz was able to dodge them successfully and made across with Jay and Carlos, who was a defender and helped him blocked some of the projectiles. Chad was about to tackle Aziz but he passed the ball to Jay just in time before Chad got him. Jay now has to pass Ben and the his team, so Ben's Left Forward Herkie, the son of Hercules and Megara, tries to take the ball but Jay dodged him and passed the ball to his Right Forward and he passed it back to Jay immediately before he got tackled by Ben's Right Forward. Jay ran to Ben's Defender and leaped from their shields once they protected themselves and aimed the ball towards the goal but before he could make a goal, his foot got caught by a weed knotted together and he tripped on himself.

Jay tried to get up, and then after he rolled on his back and tried to stand, he started screaming.

"AAAHHHHH!" Jay yelled while holding his ankle.

Everyone noticed Jay's in pain and rushed to him with Jordan still recording.

"Jay!" Yellled Mal and Evie

"Are you ok?" Audrey asked concerned.

"Dude what happened?" Asked Carlos.

Jay answered, "I think I hurt my ankle, it's not that bad." But when Jay tries to get up, he felt that pain again and clenched his teeth.

Coach Jenkins told him, "Stop, you might have broken it and adding weight to it won't help, Ben, help get him to the nurse's office."

"Yessir." Ben said.

Coach Jenkins and Ben both carried Jay off the field with everyone starring at them.

Jordan then switched her camera on herself again and spoke to her phone, "This is in, one of our best players is now injured, how will this affect the game? My guess, who know, but stay tuned for my next broadcast, Jordan out."

"I can't believe this." Aziz said

"Me either" Carlos said

"About Jay's ankle or the fact that we won't have our best player on the field this Friday?" Asked Chad.

"Both." They both said

"Well at least something happened today on my show" Jordan said

"JORDAN!" The gang said

"I was just kidding, anyways we should go see how Jay's doing." Jordan said.

"She's right, Jay might needs us for support." Said Audrey.

"I'll stay here while you guys go see him and y'all can text the details" Herkie offered.

"Yeah we'll do that, come on, lets go." Aziz said, after he decided to go with the gang.

And the gang, including Aziz, took off to the nurses office.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: When You Wish Upon a Lamp

Nearly 20 minutes past since Jay was carried to the Nurse's Office and everyone was outside the door waiting for news of their Indian athlete. Ben and Mal were on a bench near the door, Audrey, Lonnie, Jane, and Jordan were on another bench across from the couple, and Carlos, Aziz, Chad and Coach Jenkins were by the door on the other side, Freddie was pacing back and forth, Evie was seat next to Mal and Ben with Doug since she texted him what happened with Jay and came to her aid.

It been silent for a while, no said anything, eventually Freddie broke the silence.

"What is taking so long, it's been forever and we haven't heard a word".

"It's been 15 minutes." Carlos said.

"Doesn't make it any better, it's what it feels like to me."

"Yeah, plus we can't have a man down, we need every team member on the field for Friday." Chad said.

"Are you kidding me right now? How can think about the game in a time like this?" Carlos said

"Well excuse me for caring about our team's chances."

"My best friend got injured, that's who you should think about, we don't know if his ankle broken or worse".

"It better not, because Tourney's seems to be the only thing he's good at."

Carlos has his eyes wide open at the comment Chad just made, including everyone with their mouths open a little.

"What's that supposes to mean? That he's a VK and he's only good at hurting people?" Carlos asked.

"Hey, I didn't say it, you did" Chad said.

"Say something else, I dare you, Dumb Charming."

"What did you just call me?"

Coach Jenkins sense a fight about to break out and went between the boys and pushed them apart.

"ENOUGH!" Coach Jenkins yelled.

"You're teammate get checked out and you two are starting a fight? That's not what teammates are about. Like in the game, they got each other's back no matter what, they help one another out and support each other, this what you did is not an example. Now are you teammates or enemies?"

Carlos and Chad had a stare down while he was talking but they both listen and know he's right so they both calmed down and looked sympathetic with one another.

"Sorry, I just don't know how to act sometimes" Chad said.

"I'm sorry too, I'm just worried about Jay, so we good?" Carlos said as he held his hand out waiting for Chad to accept it.

"We're cool." Chad said as he took Carlos' hand and they both shaked on it.

The door to the Nurse's opens and everyone who was sitting was on their feet waiting for the news on Jay's condition.

"How is he, is he ok?" Ben asked the nurse.

She answered, "Well the good news it's not broken, but he did sprang it so he'll be in a cast and he should make a full recovery by a week and a half."

Everyone gasped at the news she shared.

"But the game's on Friday, he won't be better until after." Coach Jenkins said.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing else I can do, all you can do is wait and be patience." The nurse said.

Aziz started to text Herkie and let him know the bad news about Jay and to make sure to tell the rest of the team before heading out.

"Hey guys, I gotta go meet with Herkie to study, but let me know if you need anything." Aziz said.

"Thanks, we'll keep you posted." Jordan said.

Aziz then head out but Coach Jenkins told him to tell the team that practice is cancelled for the rest of the afternoon. Ally offered to go get some tea from Mad for Tea with Jane and Lonnie tagging along. Jordan had to posted her video from her laptop so she left to her dorm room but said she'll be back. The rest of the group went in and saw Jay for themselves. Jay was on a bed with a cast on his ankle. He looked up and saw his friend by his bed then picked up a marker.

"Is this the part where you sign my cast?" He joked while smirking.

They laugh at his joke which help lift the mood. Mal then sat by his bed making sure her friend's all right.

"How you doing, tough guy?" She asked.

"Pretty good, just downed some pills, the pain stopped and now I feel like I let the team down." Jay said starting to sulk at the disappoint he thinks he cost.

"Don't worry, nothing was your fault, we just didn't see it coming." Ben said.

"Yeah dude, no big deal but how did that happened?" Chad asked.

"Before I can make a goal, I tripped on some weeds tied together, I noticed it but it was too late, I tripped before I can get over it." Jay said.

"Next time, I'm double checking the field but you make sure you get better soon." Coach says.

"Yeah, I'll do that".

Coach Jenkins then left the group but not before telling Ben, Carlos and Chad that practice is still on for tomorrow.

"In the meantime, we'll take care of you." Evie said.

"Yeah, we here for you." Audrey said as she sat down on the other side of Jay.

"I knew you cared about me, princess." Jay flirted.

"Stop, you big flirt." Audrey said while she lightly slapped his shoulder.

Jay pretend he's hurt, making Audrey laugh at him while he laugh. Mal had that "Ooh" look on her face and looked at Freddie and Evie with that same look and giggled at each other. Carlos then helped Jay get up from the bed and Ben helped him with his crutches. They both were on Jay's sides while he tries to walk with everyone else behind them, while going up to Jay and Carlos' dorm room.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

Jay was in his bed with Mal, Evie, Carlos, Ben, Chad, Ally, Freddie, Audrey and Jordan in the boys' room. Lonnie had homework to do, so she couldn't stay but gave Jay her best. Doug had to study for a test but gave Evie a kiss goodbye which she loved. Ally gave Jay the tea she said she got for him. It calmed him down, telling her it helps, which she's glad for. Ben, Jay, Carlos and Chad eventually changed out their uniforms and into their casual outfits.

"Anything else you need?" Carlos asked.

"I'm good, you guys don't need to do this." Jay insisted.

"But we want to because you're our friend and you need our support." Mal said.

"Besides, we don't mind." Audrey said.

"How bout we see something good on TV?" Chad suggested.

Chad got the remote and turned on the TV which is showing a cat chasing a clever mouse.

"Hahahaha, I love that one, that mouse always outsmarts the cat, hahahaha." Jordan said while laughing at the cartoon.

"Cartoon violence is way funnier than real violence any day." Jane said.

"Really, cause I always thought that real violence is funny back on the Isle." Freddie said.

"No surprise there, I remember when you use to get into fights when we were kids, and you always win." Carlos said.

"What can I say, I loved punching face back then, haha."

"Well, you ain't gonna find fights around here, we're too nice for that." Jordan said while was having an powered donut from a pack she got earlier. She didn't she but some of the powdered dust on her lamp and Dude, the school's mascot noticed that and ran to the lamp and licked it off. Jordan saw what Dude was doing and was disgusted at the sight.

"Eew, Dude stop that, that's my house!" Jordan yelled.

"Don't worry, I got it." Jay told Jordan he picked the lamp up and started to wipe the slobber off of it.

"Wait Jay, don't."

"Why are you-" Jay stopped when when realized what he had done. "Oh."

"Jay, did you just rubbed Jordan's lamp?" Chad asked.

"Oops" Jay apologized.

"Now you have 3 wishes, which you need to be careful of." Audrey said.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, cause I ain't in a wishing mood tonight."

"Well good, cause we're not in the mood for any more surprises tonight." Freddie said.

Mal looked at the time on the clock saw what time it is.

"Wow, its that the time? I better get to bed for class tomorrow." Mal said

"I'll walk you to your room, besides I've got king stuff to do in the morning."

"I'll join you, since we do share a room and I need my beauty sleep." Evie said.

Mal, Evie and Ben left the room, saying goodnight and saying get well soon to Jay. Audrey had to go too so she gave Jay a kiss on his forehead, but Jay wanted her to go for his lips then that when Audrey laughed it off and said goodnight before walking out. Shortly after, Freddie and Ally left for their rooms.

Jordan got up to leave but gives Jay one last warning before she left, "Be careful what you wish for."

"Will do" he said.

After Jordan, it was just him, Carlos, Dude and Chad who wanted to sleep over just in case Jay needs extra help. They were just watching when Carlos started up another conversation.

"So who's gonna take your place tomorrow since you're handicapped for a while?"

"Aziz maybe, or Herkie" Jay answered.

"But Herkie isn't exactly the fastest on the team." Chad said.

"And Aziz can't tackle someone bigger than him since he's kinda scrawny." Carlos said.

"What other choices do we have? It's not like we know anyone else." Jay said.

"We have to think of something fast before our game."

"If only I have my lucky bracelet."

"You have a what?" Chad asked.

Carlos answered, "He's talking about a bracelet he made years age from feathers that Iago sheds and he claims it's always lucky when he puts it on."

"That's because it is lucky and I was dumb enough to forgot it back home." Jay said with his arms crossed.

"That's a shame, we could really use some luck right now." Chad said.

"Yeah, I just wish we were back on the Isle of the Lost so I can go get it back." Jay said but then he heard what he just said, well more like "wished". Carlos and Chad heard as well and they're eyes opened in panic and turned to Jay who has the same look.

"JAY!" Carlos and Chad panicked before a big pink dust surrounded them and it disappeared along with the boys. The room was empty with the TV on and Dude sleep on Carlos' bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And off to the Isle of the Lost they go, and I know this is somewhat familiar to an episode off of _Wicked World,_ but I just thought that Jay and Carlos should have a turn going back with a few differences than Mal and Evie did. What's gonna happen next with the boys? Will they find trouble? Or will they're parents find them? Found out on the next chapter and Have a Wicked Day.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home Freak Home

Not too long after the three boys disappeared from their room, they reappeared again with the pink dust then it vanished in thin air. Carlos and Chad were on their feet while Jay was on the ground sitting up. Carlos and Chad saw him on the ground and helped their temporarily handicapped friend. After hoisting him on their shoulders, they looked around and they are on a street in the dark surrounded by old building that look wore out. They looked on their right and saw a shop just thirty feet from them and it was too familiar to the two VKs, especially Jay, who's eyes were wide enough to be targets.

"Oh, no." Jay and Carlos said

"Where are we?" Chad asked when he's got an idea.

"Our home." Carlos answered.

Just as he thought, he was transport to the same place where all of the villains were imprisoned. The very thought of that made Chad so scared he's knees were shaking.

"No way, this is not happening, it can be!" Chad panicked.

"Calm down, Chad." Jay pleaded.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when we're on an island full of villains all because you made that stupid wish!" Chad yelled.

"Because if you don't, someone's gonna hear you and you don't want that, do you?" Jay said.

Chad then thought of what could happen if they get caught, especially by his step-grandmother, who his mom told him about. Lady Tremaine may not be the biggest threat, but she's still evil in her own way when it comes to making Cinderella's life miserable and Chad don't want to end up like that.

"Ok, fine, but what we do?" He asked the VKs.

"First, we hide." Carlos answered. "Quick, in that alley."

The boys then walked to the alley next to them and ducked in between the walls.

"Ok, No ones around, so we're good." Carlos said.

"Well not yet, at least until we get off this prison, so Jay wish us back home." Chad said.

Then that's Jay remembered why he wished to be back home, his bracelet at his house. This was his opportunity to get what he came for, even if he knew the risks so he had to convince the others to help him with his wish.

"Wait, since we're here, I might as well get my bracelet." Jay suggested.

Carlos and Cad then gave him the "You lost your mind" look since they know how dangerous it is to walk on the streets of this island.

"Are you crazy?" Chad asked.

"Chad's right, what if someone sees us? Like our parents?" Carlos said.

"Guys please, we'll be in and out I promise besides it not that far." Jay said.

"It's too dangerous, we might get caught." Chad said.

"Come on, you guys said you'll be there for me, this is what I really need." Jay said, giving his friends puppy dogs eyes, making them uneasy but eventually gave in.

"Fine, but we have to be careful going there, it is you dad's shop after all, he might be home." Carlos said.

"Not at this night today, he sometimes off to get something to eat, so we're good for 20 minutes at least." Jay mentioned.

"Ok, lets go then, the sooner we get that bracelet, the sooner we get out of here." Chad said.

Carlos and Chad carries Jay to their dads shop which is pretty close. But what they don't know is that someone was watch them and that mysterious figure just came from behind a barrel after they left and is now tailing them.

* * *

Jay knows about his home since he was born, so he got Carlos and Chad to carry him to the back and through the window. They had to be careful not hurt him even worst then he is, Chad went through first so he can pull Jay from the inside while Carlos push him from the outside. As soon as Jay got all the way in, Carlos went in easily. Being back here brings back memories for Jay, Jafar teaching him how to steal, telling him about getting the big score, having no bed to sleep on but a carpet. He was actually glad to be at Auradon and having a nice warm bed to sleep in.

While holding Jay and Carlos searching, Chad looked around and was amazed that Jay actually grew up in a place so small and messy. He always thought the Isle was no paradise like he predicted, way different from how he lived. He then noticed some strange looking coins on the table in the kitchen, which he thinks at least look like a kitchen.

"Are these really coins?" He asked Jay.

"It's what we use for money here, my dad spends nearly every night counting the money he got from selling stuff I stole for him, he's actually best teacher I ever had." Jay answered.

"Wow, my dad usually just gives me whatever I want without thievery, I'm on my 5th phone as we speak." Chad said, remembering what his dad telling him about being responsible next time. He then looked at where there a shelf filled with old TV sets and radios which looked like they haven't been used in years and he saw a carpet under it.

"How come there's a carpet under this shelf?" He wondered.

"That's my bedroom." He answered proudly.

Chad swears he didn't hear that right and had his eyes wide open and his mouth a little too. He couldn't believe Jay really sleeps on a carpet. Now he feels really bad about how he treated him like the whole Family Day drama that happened and that time he flipped him over at a Tourney practice during that time Madam Mim escaped from the island. He now knows what he's going through and feels like he owns him a huge apology.

"Jay, I had no idea you live like this."

"Well, when you're the son of Jafar, you can expect nothing good come out of this."

"Or being the son of Cruella De Vil." Carlos added. "And trust me, you do not want to know what it's like with her."

Just when Chad was about to say something else, he spotted something red by a table.

"Hey, I think I found something. Carlos, can you look under that table?" Chad asked.

Carlos went to the table, bend down and saw the item they've been searching for, Jay's lucky bracelet made with Iago's red shedded feathers glued to an old piece of rope that's tied in a circle. Carlos picked it and showed it to Jay immediately.

"This it?" He asked him, then Jay took it from him as soon as Carlos waved it at his face.

"Wow, after all this time, I've finally got it back, thanks bro." He praised Carlos as he pulled him into a bear hug with only one arm. Carlos almost suffocated until Jay let him go and he can breath.

Chad then says, "Great, now come on, we've got to get out of-

"ACHOO!"

All of a sudden, a sneeze was made and Chad stopped talking as soon as he heard it.

"Did one of you sneeze?" Chad asked.

"Not me." They both said.

"Then who did?" He asked frightfully, worrying they're being watched.

They all looked around and saw no one, thinking they must be hearing things.

"ACHOO!"

Now they're convinced someone's here in the shop, spying on them. Jay was not about to let this person scare him even though he only has one working leg.

"Whoever that is, show yourself!" He demanded.

"Yeah, come out or we'll make you." Carlos said.

"Sheesh, calm down already you scaredy cats I'm coming out." A voice spoke. The boys turned around to the source of the voice they heard and someone came out of the curtains from the window. Out came a boy with a light skin tone, hair as red as an apple that reaches to his upper back with spiky ends and his bangs reached to his eyelids with more on his left side and less on the right. He's also wearing a white bandana tied under his head, the front of it above his bangs, with the rest of his hair hanging out back. He sports a sleeveless dark red leather jacket with a tight black shirt with sleeves that reached under his elbows with a rose on each of them while wearing a gold bracelet with hearts around it on his left wrist. His jeans are red on one pant leg and black on the other with a gold-colored belt. Lastly, he wears dark red leather boots with gold laces.

The boys gasped when the boy came out from hiding, especially Jay and Carlos since they know him.

"And by the way, y'all don't scare me so easily." Said the boy.

"What are you doing here?" Jay asks him.

"Can someone tell me who this guy is?" Chad asked the two VKs.

"Quincy, son of the Queen of Hearts." Carlos answered.

"I think the real question is what are _**you**_ doing here?" Quincy asked.

Jay and Carlos looked at at each other like they're both saying "Now what?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And Quincy finally makes an appearance, he's the new VK I had planned on being in this story. Hope you like him and the way I described him. Next chapter's gonna involve him getting to Auradon with the boys, so stay tuned, but until then, have a wicked day.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Off the Isle We Go

The boys stayed silent and still since Quincy revealed himself and wondered what to do in this situation. Quincy was known as "The Prankster" of The Isle. He would go around, pranking anyone who he set eyes on for the fun of it, while no one else likes being his victims. He usually gets steals stuff and plants them on someone else, sometimes he puts a pile on pebbles in people's rotten food, or puts dirt in someone's pants. But last time he pranked Jay, he told one of the trolls that Jay says that he's trolls should live in dark alleys to cover their ugliness so the troll chased Jay half way their the island.

As for Carlos, he would always measure him daily to see if he got any taller. Then he would tell everyone he would forever be as small as a dwarf. The Gaston twins would most of the time call him dwarf or shrimp because of that. Quincy would be grinning from ear to ear knowing how successful his pranks were getting. So now that Jay and Carlos are seeing him again, they're stomped on what to do next.

"Well, aren't you gonna answer or just stay frozen like Zevon did 2 days ago?" Quincy asked the boys.

Jay and Carlos looked at each other when he mentioned Zevon, because last time they saw him, Ben was dragging him by his collar in a frozen state back to the Isle.

"And also, y'all forget that I'm allergic to feathers?" Quincy asked them. He was allergic to feathers ever since he got a baby parrot from Evie's 6th birthday party. As soon as he got it, he started sneezing like crazy until his mom, The Queen of Hearts, took it away from him and gave it back to the Evil Queen.

"How were we supposed to know? We didn't even hear you following us." Jay said.

"Because I'm that good at sneaking. Now back to my first question, what are you doing back here on the Isle of the Lost?" Quincy asked again.

Chad was the first to answer, "You see, the thing is we got here by accident."

"Trust me, I can tell, so why did you come in the junk shop in the first place?"

"Oh, that's because-"

"None of your business, Quincy" Jay said, cut off Chad from saying anything else.

"You sure about that Jay? Cause I thought you might've come back here because you wanted your so called "lucky bracelet" back." Quincy said while quoting with his fingers.

"How did you know about that?"

"It's really simple, I was on my way back home when I saw this pink dust and hid in an alley, but when I saw that it was you guys I thought to myself, _"It can't be them, can it?"_ but when you were about to hide where I'm at, I went and hide behind a barrel so you wouldn't see me. Then I overheard y'all saying something about getting your bracelet back, so I followed you and now here we are."

"You were spying on us, why?" Carlos asked.

"Well duh I was bored, stupid. There's nothing to do on this island." Quincy said.

"That didn't stop you from pranking everyone on here." Jay mentioned.

Quincy remembers his pranks and smiles while saying, "Yeah, those were fun, hahaha."

"You prank people?" Chad asked Quincy, being a little worried.

"All the time." He answered. "Hey, by the way, I've never see you before. Who exactly are you anyways?"

"I'm Chad, Cinderella's son from Auradon." Chad said.

Quincy, a little impressed, walks over to him and says, "Wow, so you're an Auradon kid? I thought I would never be able to meet one." He was about lay a finger on Chad when Jay spoke up.

"Hey cool it there, Quincy, you're making him nervous." Carlos said.

"I'm not nervous" Chad claims.

"Why are you shaking then?" Quincy asked, with a smirk on his face.

Chad has been nervous since he saw Quincy and was wondering what's gonna happen to him now that he's been caught. Even Jay can feel him being nervous since Chad was still holding him.

"Knock it off." He tells Quincy.

"What? I'm just showing hospitality to a visitor. We don't usually get those here obviously." Quincy said

"Yeah right, we don't have time for another one of your pranks, we gotta get of here."

"Already? Well that's too bad, cause I was bored ever since you and the girls went to Auradon and left me behind". Quincy wouldn't admit it aloud but it hasn't been the same ever since the first four VKs went to Auradon Prep and he's been missing them a little each day. He still does pranks but Mal, Evie , Jay and Carlos were his favorite victims and no one else tops them.

Jay notice what he was trying to say, so did Carlos. He then got his knowing grin on his face then asks, "You trying to say you miss us?"

Quincy scoffs at him then answers, "No, I just don't have anyone good to mess with."

"Come on, you know you do, why else would prank us the most? You were just trying to get our attention, I bet." Carlos said, teasing him.

"Whatever, aren't you gonna go or what?" Quincy said while rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Yeah, we got you're bracelet so let's get out of here." Chad said, ready to get off the island. But then Jay looked at Quincy and felt a little bad he and the others left him behind. Quincy didn't always pull pranks, sometimes he just with Jay and talks to him about his latest pranks and other things. Also, sometimes he bumps into Mal and they share a crusty oatmeal for breakfast. Evie and him would talk about how everyone's looks should improve while a few times he helps Carlos with his inventions.

Carlos caught on to what Jay was thinking and he knew what he's gonna ask him. Jay then asks Quincy, "If you want, you can come back with us."

Quincy stared at Jay like he lost his head, and so did Chad, "What?!" They both asked.

"I mean, don't you want a fresh start? You'll like it there, trust me." Jay pleads.

"I don't think that's a good idea, he does pranks. How are we gonna trust him not to?" Chad asked.

"Doesn't everyone deserves a second chance? We turned out alright." Carlos reminded him

"Guys, thanks but no thanks, besides I'm not sure about being good and all that junk." Quincy said.

"If you give it a chance you'll see being good isn't all bad, plus wait until you taste the food there."

"Hmm" Quincy's thinking, "Well, may-"

Suddenly, the locks on the front door we're starting unlock, making everyone silent.

"Oh no, my dad's home early," Jay whispered, "he's already started on the first lock."

"Quick, in the other room!" Carlos said. He and Chad carried Jay back the back window with Quincy following behind them. Everyone was panicking about Jafar coming in to find trespassers, including his son, in his house.

"What do we do now, he's about to come in any second." Quincy asked the boys, too nervous to think of anything.

Jay then has an idea, "I wish we were out of the junk shop." He wished and then the four of them disappeared in pink dust. The pink dust appeared in the alley they hide in and out came the four boys, who made it out safely.

"Well we're out, but we're still on the island and you're down with one wish left." Chad said.

"Jay, hurry and get us back to school before someone else sees us." Carlos said panically.

"Oh right, I wish we were back in my dorm room at Auradon Prep." Jay wished while his eyes were closed. Then all four of them disappeared in the pink dust, finally off the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

In Jay and Carlos' room, pink dust appeared and when it disappears, Jay, Carlos and Chad were back, much to their pleasure.

"Yes, thank Zeus, we're back" Chad exclaimed, with his fists in the air.

"That was a close one, my dad would seen us for sure, but I got my bracelet, we got off the isle, and now everything's back to normal." Jay said.

Carlos looked behind him then his eyes went wide, so he taps Jay and tells him, "Well, not everything, looks like someone hitched a ride with us."

Jay and Chad then turned around to see what Carlos was talking about, and saw Quincy, looking around, confused about his surroundings.

"What is this place, where am I?" Quincy demanded.

"Auradon." Jay told him. Quincy couldn't believe he was here, in the place where the good guys sent away the bad guys like his mother. And now no one from the isle will know he's gone, well maybe when they notice there hasn't been any pranks lately.

"Well, this is just perfect. Im stuck in goody two shoes land while away from home." Quincy said, but he remembers how he got here, because of Jay and his wishing that got him here, "Wish me back, now." Quincy tells him.

Jay then told him the bad news, "I can't, I used my last wish to get us back here."

"So I'm stuck here? That's just great, fantastic." Quincy said sarcastically. He stomps to Carlos's bed and fell face flat on it. "UUUUGH,, WHAT AM I GONNA DO?" He yells then buries his face in Carlos's pillow and screamed his lungs out while flailing his feet. Jay and Carlos rolled his eyes since their familiar with his outburst. But Chad was surprise with how he's acting, now he's kinda scared at his reactions.

"What's wrong with him? It's like he has anger issues." Chad asked his VK pals.

"He does." Jay said.

"Like mother, like son." Carlos says. Quincy would sometimes have outbursts when things don't go his way, like if his pranks goes wrong, he would yell and scream for at least a minute. One time when Harriet Hook would constantly keep poking him with her fake hook, he would take it and hit her in the face while repeatedly saying, "Why are you hooking yourself? Why are you hooking yourself? Why are you hooking yourself?" She finally got away and was calling "Daddy!" while running and crying. Captain Hook warned The Queen of Hearts if Quincy hits her again, but she tells him, "Maybe next time your stupid daughter will think twice before messing with my son, now GET OF MY PORCH!" Then she slammed the door on his face, causing him so much pain he was holding his face all the way home.

Quincy turns his body around so he's facing the ceiling after he stops screaming. Then all of a sudden, he's feeling relaxed on the bed, getting comfortable. "Woah, this bed feels niiiiice" He expressed while moaning.

"Feeling better now, red?" Jay joked.

"Wow, this bed's more comfy than my mattress back home." Quincy said.

"That's cause it's brand new, not worn out." Carlos explained since it is his bed he's laying down on.

"It's like I'm on a cloud, and it's making my back feel better since my old bed's been slept in for too long." Quincy said, remembering one time that a spring came loose under his back and has to keep pushing it in or sleep on either sides.

Chad thought since Quincy's gonna be here, he might as well make him feel welcomed. "How bout some TV?" He asked when he pointed at the TV on the wall in front of him. Quincy's eyes went wide when he saw it.

"That's a TV?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, flat screen with high def., watch this." Chad said as he turn the TV on with the remote and on the screen a roadrunner was outrunning a coyote and made it fall off the cliff.

"Hahahaha, what a dumb coyote, he actually let that long-necked ostrich made him fall into his own trap, hahahaha." Quincy was enjoying this cartoon so much, he forgot all his anger. "I think I can get use to this, and thanks for letting sleep this bed."

Carlos then got confused about what Quincy said, since he didn't actually offered his bed to him.

"That's actually my bed-

Jay and Chad gave him a look that says, "Careful what you say" and Carlos picked that up and said, "For you to sleep in, heh heh"

"Hmm, how nice of you, maybe this school isn't so bad if you be offering me a place to sleep at." Said Quincy, then he continued to watch the funny cartoon.

While he was distracted, Jay signaled Carlos and Chad to his bed for a private conversation.

"So what do we do about him?" Chad asked.

"Well, we're gonna have to tell Ben about this, then try to get him enrolled." Jay explained.

"So he's really staying here? That guy is kookier than his mother." Chad said.

"I know, but we should at least give a chance since he's already here." Jay assured him.

"Besides, I don't think he's going anywhere." Carlos said, pointing at a sleepy Quincy.

"Heh, guess you have to sleep on the floor." Jay joked, now that Carlos had to make a place to sleep on.

"Actually, my air mattress is big enough for two people, if you want." Chad offered. Wanting to spend the night with Jay and Carlos, he knew he had to be prepared cause he does not like sleeping on the floor. His dad send him an air mattress after he called for one, but not before telling to don't put a hole in it.

"Oh, thanks Chad, that'll be great." Carlos thanked him.

"Alrighty guys, time to turn in for the night, cause we got a day ahead of us." Jay said before he took his pills and then went to sleep. Carlos and Chad followed his example after they turned off the TV and went to sleep together under the cover. Out they went like a sleeping curse and snored throughout the night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well that's some adventures they had, plus Quincy about to be a new student a Auradon Prep. Will he like the lifestyle of Auradon? Will Chad ever trust him? Find out on the next chapter. And have a wicked day.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Day In A Strange Land

 **The Next Morning**

Mal and Evie were getting ready for class with Mal putting on her boots while Evie was finishing her makeup.

"So what you got planned for today, E?" Mal asked.

"Well after Science Class, Doug and I are just gonna have a simple lunch date, we haven't had one in such a long time when he was tutoring Chad." Evie said. It's Ben so long since she had lunch with Doug, with him helping Chad's grades and missing everything that happened for a while. Now she can finally spend some quality time with her dwarf boyfriend.

"Yeah, you should make Chad pay for keeping him for himself, hahaha." Mal joked.

"Nah, I understand, and I would know since he tricked me into doing his homework. He needed the help." Evie said.

"I still can't believe he got you to do that so he'll go out with you and he ended up with Audrey. Then he told Mr. Deley about your Mirror. You nearly got expelled and wouldn't gotten sent back home. I would've dealt with him myself but I'm trying to be good here." Mal said angrily.

"Yeah, you can't let him ruin what you got here." Evie said.

"How can someone like him who is charming as his father but not as kind like his mother?" Mal wondered.

"He changed at the end, kinda. But let's not talk about Chad now, let's just get on with the day." Evie suggested.

"You're right, come on, lets go check on Jay before." Mal said.

"Good idea, I hope he's doing better." Evie said. When a knock on their door was heard, Mal went to see who it is. She opened the door and Ben was standing in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Morning, your majesty." Mal said while smiling.

"Same to you, beautiful." Ben flirted and leaned in for a kiss on her lips.

Evie awed at the sight of their affection with each other.

"Whatchu doing here? I thought you had something important to do." Mal asked Ben.

"My meeting got delayed this morning, so I thought I join you for breakfast and walk you to class." Ben explained.

"How sweet of you." Mal said.

"We were actually on our way to see how Jay's doing with his ankle." Evie said while grabbing her purse.

"Oh, I'll go with you." Ben said

"Sure, come on." Mal was having a good morning so far, obviously because of Ben's surprise visit, now he's going with her and Evie to the boys' dorm room. She wonders if there's any other surprises today, but what she didn't know is that she and everyone else is in for a big surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile in Jay and Carlos' room, a water running sound was coming from their bathroom and Jay was the first person to wake up. He looked in front of him and saw Carlos is still on the air mattress with Chad, both sleeping so they couldn't be in the shower. But then that means he thought as Jay turned to Carlos' bed to find it empty and it's been made up already. Jay then remembered Quincy telling him he's a morning person and sometimes he would use that time to set up some pranks before some people woke up. For example, he would put old banana peels by Anastasia's bed and she would slip all the to her bathroom but before that Quincy would leave a banana peel in her son, Anthony's hand so he would take the blame and he would watch Anthony get yelled at when Anastasia caught the peel in his hand and made him clean Lucifer's litter box for a week.

Carlos got up next and started to sit up then whipped his eyes to make them clear. He noticed the shower's on and looked to see Chad's still asleep, Jay's up and Quincy's not in his bed anymore.

"He in there?" Carlos asked Jay.

"Yeah, he likes to get up early, remember?" Jay said.

"Oh yeah, like that thing that happened to Anthony."

"I remembered smelling kitty litter on him in class."

"I overheard his mom yelling at him that morning."

Chad got up at last when he heard the VKs chatting and sat up.

"Can't you wait five minutes before you two started talking?" He asked them while groaning.

"You have to get up anyways," Carlos said as he looked at the clock on the wall, "We've got an hour before class starts."

"Oh right, I've got math 1st period, I hate math." Chad said since he's barely passing math. He got on his feet, made his way to the bathroom and turned the doorknob but it was locked.

"Wait your turn, I'm still in here!" Quincy said in the bathroom with his head out of the shower curtains, hair dripping wet.

He turned to Jay and Carlos then asked, "How long's he's been in there?"

"Don't know, we woke up and the bed's empty." Jay answered.

"Well he needs to get out, I have to do my hair and brush my teeth."

"With Quincy it takes awhile." Carlos explained

With Chad worried about being late, he started banging on the door and says, "Hurry it up in there, will ya?" Chad demanded.

"IT WILL BE OFF WITH YOUR HEAD IF YOU DON'T STOP BANGING ON THAT DOOR!" Quincy yelled.

Chad got scared at that expression and backed away a few feet.

"I think it's best if you don't you don't tick him off." Jay warned him.

"Yeah, remember what we said about his anger issues." Carlos reminded Chad.

"I was hoping what happened last night was a dream." Chad said.

Knocking sounds we're coming from their door and the boys turned to the noises.

"Carlos, Jay, Chad, are you guys up? It's Evie, Mal and Ben." Evie said on the other side of the door.

The boys looked at each other with wide eyes as they realized that no one else knows about Quincy's arrival and started to panic a little.

"Oh boy, I was hoping to wait until later to telling them about you-know-who." Carlos said.

"Yeah, what do we do?" Chad asked.

"Calm down, we have to tell them like we said, Ben will understand he won't mind another VK." Jay told them.

"You're right, plus how bad could it be having him attend here?" Carlos asked.

"I can think of a few." Chad suggested.

"We'll teach him how to act decent at least, now go answer the door." Jay told Chad.

Chad went to the door and opened it to find Evie, Mal and Ben in front of him.

"Morning Chad." Ben greeted.

"Morning Ben" Chad said as calming as possible. "Come on in". As they enter in, Evie went straight to Jay and sat on his bed next to him.

"Hey, how you doing? You took your pills?" Evie asks him.

"Now I am." Jay told her as he reaches for his capsule and pops two pills in his mouth before he takes a sip of water.

"We just came by to check up on you and see if you need anything." Mal said. With that in mind, Jay let's out a huge exhale.

"Well, there is one thing that came to mind." Jay said while looking around.

"Ok, shoot." Mal said.

"The thing is something happened last night and it's kinda my fault." Jay said.

"What do you mean?" Evie asked.

"I might've used all of my wishes last night by accident at first."

The three guests had their eyes opened a little more and now are getting concerned about their handicapped friend.

"Jay, what happened last night?" Ben asked him. Then the door to their bathroom just opened and out came a freshly showered Quincy all dressed up in his clothes with his hair still a little wet.

"Ahhh, boy that shower felt really good, I haven't felt that clean in a long time." Quincy then turned to his right and saw the boys plus Mal, Evie and Ben who were so shocked and surprised that their mouths were wide open.

"Quincy?" The girls yelled.

"Well this is awkward." Quincy said

* * *

After Jay, Carlos and Chad explained everything and Chad finally went to the bathroom, Mal, Evie and Ben try to process on what they were just told.

"So let me get this straight, you wished yourself and these two back to the isle to find your feathered bracelet at your dad's shop and Quincy followed you?" Mal asked them.

"Yep" Jay said.

"And your dad was about to come in so it took you two wishes to get back here with Quincy along the ride?" Evie asked.

"That's about right" Carlos said.

"And he wants to come to Auradon Prep?" Ben asked.

"Well he refused at first but he's thinking it might not be so bad." Jay said

"Jay, do you not remember Quincy at all? The biggest prankster of the Isle? I use to look behind me to catch him trying to mess with me." Mal said as she remember being so mad at Quincy for stuffing that rotten egg in her favorite jacket behind her. She tried to chase after him but he was always to fast for her.

"And he would get so mad he throws a tantrum every once in a while." Evie reminded him.

"We know" They said.

"You see where I'm getting at? I don't think it's a good idea for the son of a woman with anger issues to be a student here." Mal said.

"Hey, I'm still here you know." Quincy said, a little ticked off and the group turned to him for a sec.

"Listen, I know he's crazy but there are times when he's not, so why can't we give him a chance to change?" Jay said.

"He's right, Mal. If I didn't give you a chance, we wouldn't be together and I wouldn't be with the most beautiful girl I've ever known." Ben said when he took her hand into his own.

Mal blushed at that and smiled a little. He is right though, she and her friends wouldn't have a normal life if Ben didn't believe in second chances. So she decides to suck it up and deal with having their red headed friend at Auradon.

"Ok, I get it, everyone deserves a chance." Mal said.

"Good, then while I still have time before my meeting, why don't we show him around?" Ben suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, you gonna be ok here by yourself, Jay?" Mal asked for Indian friend when she turned to him.

"Don't you worry about me, I'm fine here, and the bonus is that I get a couple days off from classes." He said proudly

"Then I'll just bring you back something to eat later?" Carlos asked Jay.

"Yeah, Its Taco Tuesday so don't forget." Jay said when he remembers what they're serving in the cafeteria. He always loves Taco Tuesdays, sometimes he takes more than everyone in Auradon Prep.

"What about for breakfast? Aren't you gonna be hungry later?" Mal asks him.

"Actually, Audrey got that covered." Jay said as he pulled some small cereal boxes from his drawer in his night stand and a carton of milk from their small refrigerator. "I asked if she can me these from the cafeteria before y'all helped me back to my room yesterday."

"Lucky for you, huh?" Mal asks while smirking.

"Yeah, she digs me." Jay said while smirking. Mal thought if Audrey would do anything for him because she might have a crush on him, even Evie when she and Mal shared a look then giggled.

Confused about what's going on, Quincy chokes in his fist to get everyone's attention. "Umm, can we just move on to whatever? Cause I'm getting anxious and I think I can smell feathers from here." He says as he's pointing out to Jay's bracelet.

"Feathers?" Ben asks.

"I'll tell you later." Mal said. Then she looks at Quincy and says, "So you ready for that tour?"

"Well if that's what we're doing then let's do this." He says.

"Ok, then off we go, see ya Jay." Evie said.

With Quincy following them, Mal, Ben, Evie, Carlos and Chad (after he got out of the bathroom) lead the way and begins his journey through the world of Auradon (or at least the school).

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So Quincy gets a look at what this new place's all about and will have challenges in his way. Like new friends, or possibly new enemies? And what new activities will he decide to do? Stay tuned for the next chapter and have a wicked day.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** So you might notice someone from Uma's pirate gang will be in this chapter and a party that happened in _The Isle of the Lost_ so keep an sharp eye on them.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Tour

"Welcome to Auradon Prep, as you may know, I'm Ben, student and the new king of Auradon." Ben announced to Quincy as they began the tour of the school with the three VKs and Chad behind them. They were at the front where the statue that turned from man to beast is where the first four VKs were introduced at. Quincy had his left eyebrow raised at Ben confused about one thing.

"If your king, then why are still in school?" Quincy asked.

"Well I maybe king now, but I still need to school to gain some more knowledge about my kingdom. It helps when I'm taking full responsibility of my people." Ben explained.

"Sounds dumb to me, if I was king, I would've quit school a long time ago. It might happen since I'm a prince already." Quincy said as he daydreamed for a second about being king in a big castle.

"Technically, you're not really a prince in Auradon, neither does your mom as queen." Chad explained to Quincy who faced to with an angry stare.

"Did I ask you? Cause I don't remember asking you nothing about me or my mom." Quincy said angrily.

"I was just saying-

"Don't bother, pretty boy, I wish you would say something cause I would love to beat your-

Mal stepped in between them with her hands separating them. "Stop it now, both of you, especially you Quincy." She says as she gives him a warning stare.

Knowing Mal, Quincy backs down and scoffs while crossing his arms then says, "He started it."He says in a low voice while looking at another direction. Carlos and Evie stood in shock of what just happened and Ben cleared his throat to cease the tension.

"Ok, so moving on." He says as he leading the group towards the building. "Before the school was born, this use to be my dad's old castle for the last 300 years at least and after he was king, he then decided to turn it into a place where the next generation will need education because knowledge is power, like my mom use to tell me when helped me with my reading."

"Huh, that's different from what my mom use to say, also louder I'm guessing." Quincy said.

Ben stopped and faced the statue that was in front then clapped his hands. The statue then morph from man to beast, making Quincy screamed and goes into a fighting stance.

"Wha-, what in the-, What's going on here?!" Quincy asked frightened.

Carlos went to Quincy and calmed him by lowering his arm then explains, "Relax, Beast made his statue turns between man and beast to show us anything's possible. Ain't that right, Ben?" Carlos said.

"That's right, Carlos." Ben said then he walked up to Quincy seeing if he's alright.

"Don't worry, you're not the first person to be scared." Ben reassured.

"What? I wasn't scared, I was just…excited, yeah that's it." Quincy lied.

"Trust me, it's ok, plus Carlos over there jumped into Jay's arms when he got scared." Ben said trying to make him feel better. Mal, Evie and Chad chuckled at Carlos while he was embarrassed.

"Dude, what gives? You didn't have to mention that." Carlos said while blushing. Quincy also laughed at him, making him feel so much better.

"You jumped in his arms? I always knew you're chicken, hahahaha!" Quincy laughed.

"I wished we had that on video, haha." Mal said as she and Evie were still laughing. Even Ben laughed in secret, but remembering he still has to show Quincy around, he told everyone to be cool.

"Alright, it's time for the inside tour, if you follow me." He tells Quincy as he began to walk towards to doors with everyone behind him.

"I've never noticed how cute he is as a tour guide, hehehe." Mal told Evie then she giggled with her, which made Quincy roll his eyes then says to himself, "Am I really gonna have to listen to that the whole time? Kill me now." He says as they walk inside.

* * *

The group of five are now inside the building with two rows of stairs on each side.

"Right now, were seeing two staircases which leads to the dorm rooms, but I bet you knew about that already." Ben said as he was staying about their first encounter with each other.

"You bet, beast junior, and I also didn't have a hair dryer on me since I came here so my hair doesn't look a hundred percent but I managed." Quincy stated. His mom would always use a hair dryer on his long red hair since he was young and she does it like a professional since she owns her own hair salon.

"Well if you're interested, I'll have one sent to your dorm room." Ben said to make him feel at home, since he loves being generous.

Quincy's eyes went wide for a sec then tells him, "Huh, I never had mine own before, my mom always thinks I would break it, which is why she insists on doing it herself since she has her own hair salon."

"She does?" Chad asked.

"Oh yeah, my mom would just leave me there to let her do my hair." Mal said.

"My mom too, but always tells his mom to do it perfectly, almost making her ticked off." Evie said.

"Every time my mom goes to her hair appointments there, she sticks a bunch of chores on me and expects to have them done by the time she gets back home." Carlos said.

"Wow, so she does yours all the time?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, she would always tell me princes always look their best everyday, but she never teaches me how to do my own hair because she also tells me that she's the only one with the magic touch." Quincy said, feeling annoyed about his mother thinking she's better than him.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Ben said.

This feels weird to Quincy, someone showing him compassion. No one back on the isle has ever done that for him, probably because of his pranks but that's the way it works. He shook off the feeling and cleared his throat.

"No big deal, now aren't we on a tour or is someone bringing tissues?" Quincy asked.

Getting that he wants to move on, Ben now says, "Right, so let's move on to the Locker area." He then leads Quincy and the others to the other side of the school.

* * *

The group went out through a door and outside was green tables and chairs in a row with with a few students sitting and talking and lockers on each sides on the door they just walked. through.

"This is where students come to put their stuff in during the day. They also come here to sit at the tables that are placed here to chat or take breaks." Ben said.

"Like between classes and stuff?" Quincy asked.

"Correct, and there's also big tables with seats connected to them, plus this yard's one of the perfect places to have a picnic."

"Is that like another saying for picking a lock?" Quincy asked. Chad has his "Huh?" Look on his face while the three VKs have full expressions on they're faces.

Ben laughed a little then explains, "It's actually like lunch except on a blanket with food packed in a basket."

"Oh, nothing like that where I'm from." Quincy said.

Ben now leads the group to another room, then opens the door now seeing furniture, some desks, and a shelf.

"This is Student Lounge where student also hanging to study, read, or hang out." Ben said.

"You'll be seeing me doing 1 out of 3." Quincy said.

Getting the idea what he means be that, Ben informs him, "Well, you would need to study at least for your classes, and I'll hand them to you as soon as the tours over and we have breakfast. We just need to talk to the Headmistress about your schedule."

"Headmistress? Who's that?" Quincy asks.

"You'll find out soon enough." Mal said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see." Evie said.

"Ok, next we'll take you through some of the classes down the hallway." Ben said.

"Whoopee." Quincy said sarcastically.

* * *

Ben and the others are now in the hallway with classes on each of their sides.

"This are some of the classrooms you might be in, like Science and Math. You might even have Art class." Ben said.

"Do y'all have a prank class cause I can definitely pass that, hahaha." Quincy said

"Sorry, we don't, but I like your enthusiasm." Ben said.

"It's happens when I get really excited about messing with people." Quincy said to him.

"Well you should that it get you in trouble if you pull pranks on anyone here." Ben said.

"And I'm supposed to worry about that?" Quincy asked.

"Yeah, because if you get trouble, you'll be sent back to the island." Carlos informs him.

"Seriously? Ugh, dang, so much for fun." Quincy sulked.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of fun stuff to do here, you just have to find what it is." Ben said.

"Like what?"

"Like Tourney"

"What's that?"

"Glad you asked, because that's where we're going next." Ben said as he leads the group to another part of the school.

* * *

The Tourney field is the next destination of the tour as Ben and the gang stopped by the stands.

"This is the Tourney field, where we practice for our games against other schools, we do this every fall semester and use our skills and strategies while were trying to beat our opponents, but we never won until Jay came along. He's our best player, he even got Carlos for his brains out there, it's something our coach tells us about like the team's are all body parts put together." Ben informs Quincy.

"Wait, so the white haired scaredy cat actually does something like this?" Quincy said while pointing to Carlos.

"That's what you got out of it?" Carlos said.

Quincy scoffs and says, "No, it's one of the main things I've got, duh."

"Of course it is."

"What did you expect, that I'm not surprised? Please I wasn't surprised that time when Gil knocked you down with one finger and he was smaller than his brothers." The Gaston twins tools something that Carlos invented and he tried to get it back but their little brother Gil pushed him to the ground with one finger and all three of them pointed and laughed at him then dropped his invention to the ground, causing it to shatter into pieces.

"You don't have to remind me, no one from the isle ever forgot that."

Ben cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and all eyes were on him. "So anyways, this could be one of the fun things you could do here."

"Do you get to hit people?" Quincy asked hopefully.

"Actually, we do get to tackle our rivals." Ben answers him.

"Hmm, I'll sure be thinking about that, haha" Quincy laughed thinking he could get into hurting people.

"Uhh, please that" Chad said nervously thinking it could be a disaster with him on the team.

"Why, you scared of me?" Quincy said to Chad.

"Pfft, don't be ridiculous." He said

"By the way, speaking about Jay, what happened to him? He's got this white thing around his ankle and those two were carrying him back on the island." Quincy said pointing to Carlos and Chad.

"He got injuries yesterday during Tourney practice, so he wears that cast to heal but it'll be at a week before he can play again." Evie informs Quincy.

"And they have a game on Friday." Mal added

"Woah, but isn't he your best player? Cause then that means you're doomed." Quincy said.

"Yeah and if we don't win, we won't get to the playoffs." Chad also added.

"Then you're not just doomed, you're royally screwed."

"That's another way of putting it, but we'll figure it out, now let move to our next stop." Ben says as he leads the group from the field, with Ben wondering what were they're gonna do about Friday.

* * *

They're now inside the auditorium, with the stage and tables are placed.

"This is the Auditorium, where we have some of our events like parties and talent shows, we recently had our Neon Lights Ball." Ben said.

"Huh, the last party I've been to was at Carlos' place at Hell Hall." Quincy said. The party that happened was the one Mal hosted at Carlos' house. Quincy was for once not pranking anyone that night.

"It didn't end well for me, but that was also the night me and Carlos became close friends." Evie said while smiling at Carlos.

"And I'll never forget it." Carlos said smiling at Evie.

"What happened there?" Chad asked

"Umm, that's a story for another time." Evie said.

Quincy noticed the stage in front of him, then walked to it.

"What's this?" Quincy asked.

Ben answers, "That's a stage, where we have performances like students showing off their talents like singing, dancing and other things."

"Really? Yeah I don't do singing, so you won't be seeing me up there." Quincy said

"You mean because you can't?" Carlos said while smirking making Quincy blush. The last time he tried to sing, he was 12 years old and sounded off key and too high-voiced. Everyone laughed at him, making him mad and started to throw rocks at them, making everyone run and dodge with some getting hit hard.

"Noooo, I…just wasn't ready that day, that's all." Quincy lied.

"I'm sure you have other talents to shared." Ben said

"Still a no on those talent shows, I'll tell ya."

"No problem, but we have our last place to end our tour, which is in the cafeteria for breakfast." Ben said with a smile.

"Finally, I'm getting some grub." Chad said as his stomach growls.

"Yeah, they serving pancakes today." Carlos said

"Pancakes?" Quincy asked.

"You'll see, alright lets go." Mal said as they were moving out to eat some food.

"Trust us, you like it." Evie assures Quincy.

"If you say so." Quincy said still unsure, wondering if he's gonna enjoy this or regret it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well that was some tour Quincy had and more stuff from the past came to light. Will Quincy feel like he belongs at Auradon? What will he do to make the school accept him? And will he have a love for pancakes? More answers will be revealed in the next chapter so stay tuned and have a wicked day!


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Shippings in this chapter, guess who they are and Quincy's got some jokes also.

* * *

Chapter 7: Meet and Greet

It's time for breakfast and Ben came in through the open doors with Mal, Evie, Carlos, Chad and Quincy and stared in awe. Students were in line wanting to get their hands on the food they see in front of them. Scrambled eggs, bacon, apples, bananas, milk, orange juice, sausages, bagels, hash browns and the main dish, pancakes.

"Man, those pancakes look so good right now." Carlos said

"They sure are and I'm calling first dibs." Chad said then running to the line.

"Not before me!" Carlos said taking off after Chad.

Quincy stood there looking crazy at the two dashing off and wondered if food really made them psycho.

"They're that excited over food?" Quincy asked the remaining group.

"Yeah and I'm not surprised since pancakes are involved." Mal said.

"We better go get some before they're all gone."Ben said taking Mal's hand into his own.

"Sounds like a plan." She said while staring at him sweetly. The four of them walked to the line that's now short and right behind the two Tourney players who just can't wait to get two of everything.

"I still don't get what the big deal is, it's just some food." Quincy said as he got a tray.

"Just take some food and try it out, and you'll know why, especially the pancakes." Evie assures him.

Quincy listened to her advice and started with 3 pancakes, a bagel, 2 slices of bacon, and a carton a milk.

"Our other friends got a table for us to sit at, so we're gonna introduce you to them." Evie tells Quincy.

"Other friends? You guys are really popular here, aren't ya?" Quincy said.

"I wouldn't say that."

At a big rectangle table sat Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, Jordan, Freddie, Ally and Doug. As the group of 6 are close to the table, Quincy noticed someone familiar at the table and when he got closer, he almost dropped his try when he got a close look at the girl with the tiny top hat and pigtails.

"Freddie?!" He shouted, making her and everyone at the table look at his direction with wide eyes staring at the mysterious new kid. "You've been here this whole time?! Everyone was wondering where you been, even your dad was worrying about why you weren't there watching his shop."

Freddie was really shocked to see the red-headed boy here in the cafeteria, wondering how he got here and why.

"The real question is what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"You know this guy?" Lonnie asked her.

"Unfortunately." Freddie answered.

"Guys, this is Quincy, and he's gonna be our new student." Ben said.

"Seriously, the prince of pranks is gonna attend here? You better hope he doesn't fill your hands with whipped cream." Freddie says to everyone.

"Ok, for real, who is this guy?" Jordan asked Freddie.

"I think you know his mom, the Queen of Hearts." Freddie says making everyone on the table gasp, even Ally.

Ally then spoke up, "You're the Queen of Hearts' son?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Quincy said wondering where Ally was getting at.

"You see, my mom's Alice, you know, the one who visit Wonderland that one time." Ally says to him, being a little nervous since she's talking to the son of her mom's enemy.

"Oh yeah, I thought you looked like someone my mom ran into." Quincy said as he got closer to her, giving her an up and down look, "By the way, you look exactly like your mom."

Ally looked surprised at that comment she received and says, "Oh, why thank you, some people say I do."

"That wasn't a compliment, I was just pointing it out." Quincy says.

"Oh, still, thanks for noticing." Ally said, feeling a little silly.

"Whatevs, so where do I sat at?" Said Quincy.

"Right here across from Ally." Mal said, patting a seat between her and Evie. Quincy made his way to the seat and sat down with his food in front of him, still not sure about it. On the table sat on one side is Ben, Mal, Quincy, Evie, Doug and Carlos. On the other side is Lonnie, Chad, Audrey, Jordan, Freddie, Ally and Jane, all eating the food that they grabbed, with Chad and Carlos almost finishing theirs up. Ally noticed Quincy still hasn't eaten anything yet and that concerns her.

"Something wrong? You don't like pancakes?" She asked

"I just never seen anything like this growing up." Quincy answered.

"I get the feeling, it's all new to you but that doesn't mean you can't be curious to try new things cause trust me, curiosity can get to you deep, like my mother when she followed the White Rabbit down the hole." Ally advised.

"Hmm…" Quincy stared and was like "it can't get any worse" and started to pick up his pancake with one hand.

"Oh you have to use a fork and knife for that, like this." Ally said as she demonstrates how to cut his pancakes by cutting her own. Quincy followed her example while the gang watches.

"Next, you pour the syrup." She said as she also hands him a bottle of syrup then Quincy pours it all over his pancakes.

"Lastly, the best part, you now eat it." Ally said watching him as he picked up his fork. Everyone watches as Quincy forks up a piece and slowly puts it in his mouth. At first, he chews slowly, then after he swallows it, his eyes went wide.

"Mmm." He moaned. He then took another piece in and chews it faster this time and the piece after that, and again and again, he keeps on eating his pancakes in delight with a smile on his face. Everyone at the table giggled at Quincy's reaction to his eating habits knowing he likes his food. All of a sudden, he put more in his mouth than he should and started to choke a bit with his eyes wide open. Ally opened his milk carton for him and handed to him.

"It'll help you swallow it down." She said then Quincy took it and downed some of it into his mouth. The milk washed the pancakes down his throats and he was relieved. He cleared his throat after that.

"Guess I got carried away, hehe." He said.

"Maybe it's you like those pancakes a bit too much." Jordan said with a smirk.

"Who wouldn't? Those were the best things I ever had in my entire life. Now I see what the big deal's all about. Guess Jay was right after all." Quincy said

"How is he anyways?" Audrey asks when she noticed Jay wasn't with them.

"He's doing good, he's even having the cereal you got for him, Audrey." Mal said.

Something popped up in Quincy's mind as he remembers about what everyone was saying about Audrey that made him wonder.

"Wait a minute, you're Audrey?" Quincy asks her.

"Why yes, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty is who I am." Audrey introduced herself.

"That I didn't know and also, are you Jay's girlfriend?" Quincy asked her.

Audrey blushed at the question, "Did he tell you that, cause that's not true." She insisted.

"He sure made it sound like you are." Quincy said with a smirk.

"We're just friends and he's the one with the crush on me."

"I guess I can tell why he has the hots for you, hahaha." Quincy laughed, making Audrey blush even more.

"Oh, stop teasing her, red, besides there's two other people who like each other." Freddie said, looking at Carlos and Jane who sat across from each other and blushed at the same time.

"We're just friends, nothing more." Jane said.

"And I don't like Jane that way anyways." Carlos said.

"Jane?" Quincy asked when he looks at her.

"Fairy Godmother's daughter." Evie informed Quincy.

"Like Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo, that Fairy Godmother?" Quincy asks

"The same one."

"And she likes Carlos? She can do better way better to be honest." Quincy said trying to get Carlos to reveal the truth about his feelings for Jane.

Carlos was offended by that statement and told him, "Hey, what makes you think I'm not good enough for her?"

"Ha, so you do like her." Quincy smirked, knowing he fell for that.

"Wha- no, you're just trying to trick me." Carlos said while blushing.

"Hahaha, man too easy, hahaha." Quincy laughed.

"Nice one." Jordan said.

Quincy gave Jordan a high five, liking her already today. "It's my thing, been doing that to Zevon since I found out about his crush on Mal." When Quincy was 10 he was strolling through the isle and found Zevon carving on a piece of old wood, "Zevon + Mal" with a heart around it. He caught him red-handed, and Zevon was begging him not to say anything to anyone. So Quincy kept on dropping hints to all the VKs to make it more interesting and he was enjoying himself.

"I remember when we were 10, he use to follow me around and I would make him do what I want, it was fun for a while but I really wasn't interested so I broke things off." Mal said.

"He probably still likes you, even if he won't admit. I know I make boys never forget about me from a distance, haha." Jordan said.

"I like you already, who are you anyway?" Quincy asked.

"You heard of Genie? I'm Jordan, his daughter."She said as she held her hand to him and Quincy accepts it and they both shaked.

"I think you and I are gonna be good friends." Quincy said.

"Right back at ya." Jordan said.

Quincy faced the last girl on the table and immediately knows who her parents are.

"You're Mulan's daughter, right?" Quincy asked.

"Yes, Lonnie's my name, how did you know?" She asked.

Quincy didn't want to point the obvious and just told her, "Lucky guess."

"Hey, so we're still on for our lunch date?" Doug asks Evie.

"Oh definitely, my little dwarf." Evie flirted. Both her and Doug giggled at her nickname for him.

Quincy noticed this and forgot the boy with glasses was here before he and his group came.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend? He doesn't look like a prince." Quincy stated.

"Doesn't matter, I still like him, no matter what my mom thinks." Evie said knowing her mom wouldn't above a non-prince.

"Let me guess? She don't know, does she?" Quincy said smirking.

"Not really, but that's because she would really get mad if she finds out I'm dating Dopey's son."

This caught Quincy off guard by what she said. That Evie was seeing the son of one of her mom's enemies.

"He's Dopey's son? His dad's the same guy who can't speak? Woah, she would really be mad at you."

"Now you see why." Evie said.

"I'm Doug by the way." Doug introduces himself.

"Yeah sure, like I asked, but hope you don't die. The Evil Queen was a real witch back then, at least from what I heard." Said Quincy.

"Don't scare him." Evie tells him.

"I'm not scared." Said Doug nervously.

"Oh whatever, it's not like she'll come here." Quincy said as he bites down on a bacon, savoring the taste.

"He's right, we're all safe now." Ben said then everyone continue to eat their breakfast.

* * *

It was almost time for class so everyone finished they're food and made their made out. The AK girls went one way with Freddie while the VKs plus Ben, Chad, and Doug went the other. Chad and Carlos went a different direction since they both have the same class. Doug gave Evie a peck on the cheek before going down a different hallway. Ben and Mal were holding hands on the way to her and Evie's class and when they got there, they gave each other a peck on the lips before saying goodbye which leaves Ben and Quincy alone together.

"So where we off to?" Quincy asked Ben as they're walking.

"The Headmistress' office, for your class schedule." Ben tells him.

"Oh right, I forgot about that, who is she anyway? Everyone's being secretive about it and it's annoying."

"Don't worry, you'll meet her right now." Ben said when they both stop in front of her door and he started to knock on it.

"Come on in, please." A voice said.

The duo went inside to find a certain you-know-who at her desk writing on her paper. She looked up to see Ben and another boy she doesn't recognize. "Oh, Hi Ben, didn't expect to see you here today."

"My meeting got delayed, but I was wondering if you can help with a new student from the Isle of the Lost, he came here on accident and wishes to come here and get a fresh start." Ben tells her.

"Oh, well there's always room for another one."

After seeing something familiar about the Headmistress, Quincy asks her, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Maybe after I introduce myself, you will." She said. "I'm Fairy Godmother."

When Quincy heard this, his eyes went wide with shock. "Well this day keeps on getting interesting."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That was an interesting breakfast and with Quincy meeting new friends, plus finding out Fairy Godmother is the Headmistress of Auradon Prep. Will he ask about magic? Will he be interested in a activity? Will he, Ally and Jordan become BFFs? Find out on the next chapter next time and have a Wicked Day.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** so you might recognize a certain DC show that Quincy will watch, so look out for that, lol

* * *

Chapter 8: Enrollment

As Ben and Quincy were seated, Fairy Godmother was on her computer putting down classes on Quincy's schedule.

After a while, Quincy finally spoke, "You're _the_ Fairy Godmother? Like the one who got Cinderella to the ball?"

"Why yes, I am but I don't wanna brag about the past." Fairy Godmother said.

"I would've, I mean being an all powerful fairy is really something to be proud of, not to mention having a magic wand by your side."

"Oh, your wonderful, but I really don't use magic anymore, in fact no one's using magic in the last 20 years."

Confused, Quincy asks, "What do you mean by that? You don't have magic here or something?"

Ben explains to him, "We do, it's just when my parents were King and Queen of Auradon, they banned most of the magic from being used except some we do need, to show the next generation to rely on their own skills and talents without it."

"I'm also in charge of overseeing how much magic is used." Fairy Godmother added.

He was actually surprised about the whole "No Magic Allowed" policy and wondered about one thing.

"So that also means you don't have like a magic class here?"

"Not really, we just have classes like Home Economics, Music, Art, those kind of classes." Fairy Godmother informed.

"Wow, this place is really not what I thought it'll be." Quincy said.

"You'll learn to love it here, I'm sure of it. Your friends from your home enjoys it here, although it took some time to get use to this place."

"By the way, I met Jane earlier, she's well…nice is the word, right?" Quincy said.

"You met my daughter? She's something isn't she? My proud and joy, I couldn't even think about a world without her in my life." Fairy Godmother said with a smile.

"Yeah, she's something alright."

The printer was on and is now printing out Quincy's schedule. After the copy was made, Fairy Godmother picked it up and hand it to him. He looked it over and noticed something strange about one of the classes he has.

"Remedial Goodness? You're kidding right?" Quincy asked her.

"All children from the Isle of the Lost has to take it as part of the program, but don't worry, I'm sure your teacher will go easy on you." Fairy Godmother said as she winked at Ben who chuckled, getting what she was doing.

Quincy noticed it and was confused again by it, "What was that?"

"Oh you'll find out tomorrow, but today since you're still settling in, why don't you take the day to go around and explore a bit or I have a dorm room for you to stay in."

"Mmm, I think I'll just crash in my dorm room, I think I had enough excitement for now."

"Of course, Ben, would you mind showing him to his room? I think you might be familiar with it." Fairy Godmother hands him the room number she wrote down on a small piece of paper and when he saw it, he actually knows that room, more particularly who stay in that room. Ben was worried I might be trouble but he hoped for the best.

"Sure, Headmistress, follow me Quincy." Ben said when he got up and lead Quincy out of the office.

* * *

In a hallway on the second floor, Ben stopped at a door with Quincy behind and opened it for him. Quincy went in first and looked around the place. It was identical to Jay and Carlos' room except it looked like someone else lives here. Quincy had hoped he would a room to himself but doesn't look like it.

"Umm, is this the right room? It kinda looks like it's taken."

"Actually, you're sharing a room with someone, but you already know this person." Ben said.

"I do?" Quincy said.

"It's Chad."

"What?!" Quincy exclaimed, "You mean I'm sharing this room with Glass Slipper Jr.?! I would've prefer Jay and Carlos as roommates!"

"I'm sorry but it doesn't work like that, dorms are up to two people per room only, but think of it as trying to make a new friend, he's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Ugh, we don't have anything in common, I'm awesome and he's a wimp."

"That's what you think now, but once you and him start hanging out, you'll see what I'm talking about. There's this saying, "You can't judge a book by its cover" because if you do then you won't know what you're missing." Ben said. Quincy had no choice but to room with Chad, he had no choice, so he just has to go with it.

"Fine, I guess it cant get any worse." Quincy said.

"Great, well if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask."

"I'm the son of the Queen of Hearts, what do I got to be afraid of?" Quincy asked.

"Ok then, have a great day." Ben said as he walks out the door and closes it.

This was all new for Quincy, with the new land, new school, new room and possible new friends. "How can I do this?" He wondered what life would be like now that he doesn't have to obey his mother anymore and that he can't do his pranks without getting into real trouble. He turns to the TV on the wall and he's thinking, "Is there anything good on tv?". Quincy spots the remotes by the nightstand between his and Chad's bed and picks it up to turn it on. The screen shows a man in a red suit with a yellow lighting symbol on his chest fighting a guy with a gun that shoots a freezing ray. Quincy became interested as he sees the man in red uses his super speed to fight back and decides to sit down on his bed and enjoy the show.

"Hmm, this might not be so bad."

* * *

 **1 hour later**

Chad was walking down the hallway to his room since he has a free period and decides to use his time to take a nap before his next class.

"Finally, I can use my sweet time to sleep away my problems."

Just when Chad opens the door thinking he'll be alone, he finds out his room's not completely empty as he sees a familiar red-headed boy who turns to him.

"Oh, I didn't think you be back so early." Quincy said.

"Oh great, just when I thought I'm through with my problems this morning," he says in his head and then asks Quincy aloud, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Actually, the correct term is _our_ room." He said.

"What are talking about?"

"Ben took me here, said I'm your roommate from now on and that we should be, what's the word, friends?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Well don't blame me, your mom's fairy godmother was the one who assigned me this room."

"Whatever, just don't wake me up from my nap." Chad said as he walks to his bed, kicked his shoes off and lays back side on his bed. He started to close his eyes and started to snore softly.

"Whatever, Prince Charming." Quincy whispers and turns his attention back to the tv.

"Hmm, where can I get a suit like that? Love the color."

 **40 minutes later**

Sounds of fighting was made as it's waking up Chad from his sleep. He starts to stir and sees that the sounds came from the tv and Quincy was still watching it while being intrigued. This got Chad a bit annoyed and started to talk to Quincy, "Hey, I said not to wake me up."

"Well duh, it was the tv, not me so I don't know what your upset about." Quincy said.

"You could it turn it down."

"You could put a sock in it."

"Oh yeah, well-

Chad's phone being to buzz an alarming sound and he stop to noise then checked the time on it.

"Ugh, I have science in 15 minutes."

"Sounds like you better go then." Quincy said with his smirk and waves his back hand to the door back and forth.

"Something we both agreed on for once, dealing with Mr. Deley's better than being here with you right now." Chad said then gets up to put his shoes on, grabbed his backpack and heads for the door.

"Now hurry up or you'll turn into a pumpkin, hahaha." Quincy laughed as the irritated Chad closed the door behind him. He goes back to watching tv, thinking about maybe seeing Jay and his broken sprained ankle.

"Maybe after this episode, I think."

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

In his room, Jay was playing video games, trying to kill zombies before they kill him.

"Die, zombie scum!" Jay shouts. His door began to open with Quincy coming in and seeing what was happening with the son of Jafar. He's confused when he sees Jay playing with a controller and wonders how he makes that guy on the screen move and shoot at those ugly people.

"This is unusual." Quincy said.

"Hey, whatchu doing here?" Jay asks him while his eyes are glued to the screen.

"I was watching some show, got interested, then Chad came in and took a nap but woke up faster than Sleeping Beauty did and left."

Chad's name got Jay's attention and faces Quincy with a questionable look.

"What did you mean by _Chad came in_?" Jay asks.

"Oh, Fairy Godmother put me in Chad's room, we couldn't stand each other when he came in on his free period. I don't think it's gonna work out, you know?"

"You two are just gonna have to work things out, you might even bond with one another."

"Yeah, yeah I already got that speech from King Little Beast, now are you gonna show how to play that thing?" Quincy asks as he sat by Jay and took his controller, much to his annoyance.

"Jeez, next time just ask, and just listen to me the whole time."

"No promises, now tell me."

Jay sighs at his impatience and starts giving him instructions to play the game.

"Use the arrows to move and the red button to shoots." Jay instructs Quincy as he does listen to him by moving around and starts shooting the zombies on sight while running away. Quincys so excited that he rapid fires his opponents to the ground and and made it through the level. Quincy waves his hands in the air and shoots, "Woohoo, Yeah! I'm King of the world!" And does a little dance that made Jay laugh. Jay looked at the time on his clock and it shows 11:55.

"It's almost lunchtime." Jay said.

"Lunch? Good, I'm starving, if breakfast was that good, then I can't wait to sink my teeth into whatever they've got." Quincy said.

"It's Taco Tuesday, Carlos said he's gonna bring me up some."

"Don't know what that is, but I'll bet I might like it." Quincy said then makes his way to the door.

"Wait, if you see Carlos, can you let him know I'm waiting?"

" _ **If**_ I see him." He said specifically and closes the door behind him.

"He's gonna be a handful, I just know it." Jay then went back to his game to beat the next level.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Quincy's already in line with his tray filled with two tacos, a bottle of fruit punch, and a bag of Doritos. He got out of line and wonders where to sit at. He can feel some eyes on him since he's the new kid which is making him anxious to sit down somewhere. "Where can sit at so they'll stop looking at me?" He thoughts.

Ally was eating her lunch at a table with Jordan and Chad when she saw Quincy looking around, guessing he needs a table to sit at. She started to wave her hand to get his attention.

"Yoo-hoo, over here!" She said and Quincy looked at her direction. He also notice Chad next to her and almost didn't went but has no choice since he's desperate to sit.

"Well, it can't get worse." He said when he makes his way to the table. Chad turns to see who Ally's waving and immediately thought, "Seriously?"

Quincy sat down, relieved that can now eat in peace and started to chow down on his first taco.

"Mmm, not half bad." He said with some of it still in his mouth. "But I don't think I like the black beans in it."

"Me too, that's why I just picked them off." Jordan tells him, pointing to the black beans on one of her napkins.

"Good advice, Jordie." Quincy said as he does what she mentioned.

"Jordie? Is that my nickname?" She asks.

"Sure, why not? Your kinda cool, a little sassier than the others AKs around here and I like your style."

"Thanks, I like your hair, it's as good as mine."

"She's right, it's so red and long, quite beautiful might I add." Ally said.

"You can thank my mom for that, for owning a hair salon and all that?" Quincy said.

"Your mom's a hair stylist?" Jordan asked in shock.

"I didn't take her as someone who knew about hair." Ally said.

"You gotta survive on the Isle somehow." Quincy said to them.

"So she taught you how to do your hair?" Ally ask him.

"Not so much, unfortunately." He said.

"Yeah, she prefers doing it for him all the time, saying he'll mess it up." Chad said, jumping into the conversation.

The girls were surprised by that statement and are already sorry for him, but Quincy didn't want Chad to say all that m, but the Cheshire Cat's out of the bag now.

"Wow, she's that stingy?" Jordan asks him.

"Yeah but what can you do? She practically runs my life, with her trying to make me act like a prince and gets mad at me when I mess one little thing up and puts me outside the entire night to sleep on the ground." The Queen of Hearts was always a short-tempered woman and has zero patience, which makes Quincy scared of her half the time.

"For real? Who does that to a kid?" Jordan was furious for what happened to him and wishes she could talk some sense into his mother.

"She told me once it's to make me a tougher prince for when we take over Auradon. She always expects me to be perfect and to not be a wuss." Quincy can almost feel tears trying to come out but he didn't want the AKs to see him cry so he held them back. Even Chad feels bad for the boy, thinking maybe he's being too hard on him. Chad places his hand on top of Quincy's back, making him face Chad with a confused look.

"Your mom's not gonna bully you anymore, now that you're here." Chad assures him.

"Oh…well I sure hope so, heh." Quincy said. He then sees Carlos passing them and tries to get his attention.

"Hey, dog boy!" Quincy shouts to him. Carlos turns to see Quincy yelling at him like a maniac. He walks towards him, feeling embarrassed and has red all over his face.

"I wish you stop calling me that."

"Not gonna happen." Quincy said with a smirk.

"What do you want?"

"Jay told me to tell you he's been waiting for his tacos, he's lucky I see you right now."

"I know, that's why I got I got this in my hand." Carlos holds up a brown bag with tacos in it so Quincy can see for himself.

"Oh, well I did my part, by the way mind if I tag along?" Quincy asks Carlos.

"Why would I?" Carlos said sarcastically.

"Perfect, lets go." Quincy said as he finishes his tacos and takes his drink and chips from his tray and starts to get up.

"You're leaving now?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling tired, I'll just...see you around, I guess." Quincy said last as he walks off with the white-haired teenager, leaving Ally, Chad and Jordan behind.

"Oh I just feel bad for poor Quincy." Ally said with worried.

"Yeah, did you noticed he looked a bit uncomfortable when he was telling us about his life?" Jordan asks them.

"Maybe he doesn't usually share his feeling with others."

"Well he did live on the Isle of the Lost, of course he doesn't talk about how he feels." Chad stated.

"But he doesn't have to hide his feeling from us, we're the good guys." Ally said.

"It's all new for him, it's gonna take time before he gets used to us." Jordan said.

"But what can we do?" Ally asks.

Jordan starts to think while her arms are crossed and her eyes are closed. An imaginary light bulb lite up and she opened her eyes with a smile. "I've got it, we'll invite him out to hang with us at the Tourney field during the team practice."

"Oh brilliant idea, Jordan, or better yet, Chad can do it since he lives with him now." Ally suggested, making Chad face her with wide eyes.

"Why me?" Chad asks.

"Are you deaf or something? You have to invite him since you guys are roommates." Jordan said.

"But what if he doesn't want to?"

"Just give a try, Chad, who knows? He might say yes." Ally said.

Chad knew that they're right, and he hated that they are, so he had to suck up and just simply ask him. "Ugh, fine but don't expect much."

"Then it's settled, Ally and I and will be with the others at the stands, you just lead him to us and we'll cheer him up." Jordan tells him the plan.

"Like I said, don't expect much."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** What horror Quincy went through all those years and his new friends try to be there for him. Will Quincy be able to open up more to them? Can Chad get him to watch practice? And what will they do without Jay in the field? Find out on the next and have a Wicked Day.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me awhile but I was busy in school. Luckily it's close to summer for me so you'll be getting more updates soon. So here's the new chapter, enjoy it, you'll like this one since Quincy and Chad will find some common ground with each other. Also more stuff from the past will be revealed and Uma's friend Harry will be mentioned.**

 **P.S., They just announced Descendants 2 will premiere on July 21 at 8/7 central on five different channels at the same time. Disney Channel, ABC, Disney XD, Freeform and Lifetime.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Unexpected Tryout

 **3:00 in the Afternoon**

On his bed, Quincy was eating Doritos while watching a news report by Snow White about the weather this week where it'll be sunny with no clouds in the sky.

"Huh, I knew this place was a sunny one."

Just then the door open with Chad coming in and put his backpack on the next to his bed and dropped his entire body on there, exhausted from his day of school. Quincy barely pay attention to him as he's scarfing down chips in his mouth, liking the taste of them, wishing he could've grabbed some more.

"Do they give out chips everyday for lunch, cause these are way better than Ursula's chips."

Chad looked at his roommate with a curious expression and was about to ask him about what he just said, "She sells chips?"

"With fish, and trust me, it was better than her chips, last time I had some I was puking for a week." Back on the Isle of the Lost, Quincy was curious about what Ursula's chips were all about so he took some and it didn't end well for him. His mom makes him throw up outside since she didn't want to smell vomit in there castle. That was also the day he swore to never eat chips again until today.

"Woah, that's brutal"

"Tell me about it, my mom would've been so mad if I threw up on her carpet, and it'll be _Off with your heads_ season for me."

"I wouldn't know what that's like."

"Of course you wouldn't, since Cinderella and Prince-I mean King Charming takes care of their little prince."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You got parents who are the King and Queen of your kingdom, who gives you everything you want and lets you do whatever you want, you've got the perfect life you're destined for." That last part got Chad ticked off a bit then he says, "That's where you're wrong, it's not perfect."

This confused Quincy when Chad said that not everything's was perfect so he asks, "What do you mean?"

"My dad mostly makes me go to these events where I have to represent our people, I have look good to impress, got tailors all over me to wear a perfect suit, and pressures me to find the right girl to marry one day when I'm king and to don't embarrass the family name." Growing up as he does, there times when Chad was being a kid and having fun, and when he reached his 13th birthday, King Charming was being a little strict of how he should act, dress and be around people. Cinderella was always trying to make things easier for Chad whenever his dad puts pressure on him. She was his go-to person to talk to about his dad and she assures him that he's just doing his best to make sure that he's prepared for the future.

"Wow, it didn't know that." Quincy said, feeling sorry for him.

"Well now you do." Chad said, looking that other way. Quincy then goes over to his bed and sits down with his back facing his.

"I guess we have something in common after all."

"You could say that."

"Guess you're not a loser after all, hahaha." Quincy said, going back to his old self.

"Haha, very funny." Chad said, even though he smiled a little.

"It's a compliment, so take it as it is."

"If I have to, haha." Chad laughed. He turned around to see Quincy's back, wondering if Jordan's idea is going to works so he asks him, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Quincy turns around to see Chad staring in his eyes. "What about?"

"I was wondering if you're not busy, then would you wanna come with me to practice?"

"Like Tourney?"

"You'll just watch with Mal, Evie, even Jordan and Ally. I think I remember seeing you guys getting along."

"Oh, they're gonna be there?" Quincy doesn't mind hanging out with Jordan and Ally since he thought they're cool, so why not, right?

"Yeah, Jordan wants to record our practice for her web show."

"What's a web show?"

"Uh, she'll tell you but do you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess."

"Cool just let me get my stuff and we'll head out."

"You mean "head off", hahaha"? Quincy laughed.

"Dude, seriously?"

"What? Too much?"

"Duh."

"Fine, just take the fun out of everything." Quincy said then he and Chad chilled for at least 30 minutes before they walked out of their dorm and closed the door.

* * *

 **Tuesday Afternoon**

At the Tourney field, some of the players were on the field with Jay on the bench with crutches by his side and Carlos keeping him company. Audrey and her cheerleaders were warming up for their routines. Mal, Evie and Freddie are sitting with Ally, Jordan, Jane and Lonnie. Jordan was setting her phone up to record today's practice and a sip of her drink.

"So how do you think they'll do today?" Evie asks.

"Well it was bad yesterday, so now that with Jay out of the picture, they won't stand a chance." Ally said.

"Seriously Ally?" Lonnie said.

"I'm just stating the obvious, before Jay came along, we haven't won a single trophy."

"Don't think like that, there's still hope. I'm sure Ben will think of something." Mal hopes.

"She's right, we're not just gonna lose hope like that." Evie tells the others.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." Ally said.

"It's ok, we get it, you just want our team to succeed." Jane said comforting Ally.

"But what can they do? It's not like they can find Jay's replacement before the game." Freddie said.

Just then, Quincy walked up to the bleachers and notice Jay and Carlos on the bench, thinking he should at least say hi so he went over to where they're sitting at.

"Hey boys, miss me?" Quincy greeted.

"In some way, what are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"Chad invited me to watch practice, what are _**you**_ here?" Quincy asked Jay who is in clutches still.

"Thought they use some luck now that I have this baby." Jay said then holds up his wrist for Quincy to see his feathered covered bracelet.

"Achoo!" Quincy sneezed. "Do you mind with that thing? I'm still allergic, you know?"

"Sorry."

The whistle blew throughout the field and everyone's attention turned to Coach Jenkins who blew the whistle.

"All right team, get to position." Coach turns to Carlos and calls him out, "De Vil, get out here, we need you for defense on blue team!"

"Yessir, Coach." Carlos yelled. "Gotta go, cheer us on, K?" He tells Jay and Quincy.

"Will do." Jay said.

"If I have to." Quincy said and that's when Carlos runs to the field to join his teammates. Quincy decided to join the girls on the bleachers, hoping they won't bore him.

"Sup, ladies?" Quincy greeted them. Jordan and Ally side glanced each other, congratulating themselves for their plan being a success. He sits between Jordan and Freddie with Ally in front of Jordan.

"Oh, hey Quincy, we were hoping you'd come." Ally said.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it but Chad convinced me and here I am."Quincy said.

"Wait, _the_ Chad?"Mal asked.

"Are you sure?" Evie also asked.

"I know right?" Quincy said.

"It's still nice of him, even though he hadn't done anything like that out of the goodness of his heart before." Jane said. The only time Chad's ever acted that nice is when he what's someone to do his homework like he did with Evie.

"The point is he's nice enough to do it, speaking of whom, where's he at?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, here he comes now." Quincy said as Chad made his way to the field with the team and getting to his position on Ben's team.

"So is this like a start of a bromance or something?" Freddie joked.

"Who knows? But we did have a thing in common so we'll see." Quincy then notices Jordan holding her phone up. "What's that thing? It looks a remote."

"It's my phone, I'm recording today's practice." Jordan answered.

"That's a phone?! You can record stuff on it?!" Quincy exclaimed.

"Yeah, you can talk, watch videos, listen to music, you can practically do anything on it, it's like a small computer."

"You're kidding."Quincy accused.

"Nope, its true." Evie said pulling out her phone. "I've got mines in blue, plus I love taking selfies with it." Evie held up her phone with her screen showing her face then takes a picture with her doing a duck face.

"Weird face, Evie but there's a camera too?! Things are way different here." Quincy said. He turns to face Jordan with an pending question, "So why are you recording?"

"It's for my web show and before you ask, it's a show I do on the internet. It's a hobby of mine." Jordan answered.

"That's sounds cool and people watch you?"

"A lot of them."

"Hmm."

Jordan presses the red button to record, "Wassup, Auradonians, Its your favorite genie here at the Tourney field of Auradon Prep with my peeps, say wassup girls." Jordan switches her camera so the girls can wave to it. "And give a warm welcome to Auradon Prep's new VK student, Quincy, the son of the Queen of Hearts." Quincy looked stunned a bit, but gave a wave to Jordan's phone.

"Uh, hey." He said nervously.

"Well, as you know, yesterday our top player Jay was injured but that doesn't stop the team from giving up and as you can see, Jays below giving support as best as he can." The camera point to Jay sitting on the bench, sipping an energy drink. "So with the game in 3 days, the Fighting Knights are at hard work with practice, so stay tuned and watch as our heroes do their best." Jordan made sure she's got a good view of the players.

Coach Jenkins blew his whistle to start practice and the teams started to move. On Carlos' team, Aziz being the Left Forward, made a run for the ball that's just been thrown in the Kill Zone. Herkie's ran to beat him to the ball and Aziz manage to get it, making the other player move. One player on Carlos' side who is a defender tries to protect Aziz while he's making a run for but Herkie knock him down and Carlos ran past him. Ben moves his stick to knock the ball out of Aziz's and it's in the air. Chad tries to catch it but Carlos's Right forward player jumps over him and catches it then runs toward the goal.

"Wow, I've never thought this would be good to watch." Quincy said impressed.

"Of course it is , but more exciting, which is why I'm recording this." Jordan said holding her phone.

"Chad better get that ball back or they won't score, hehe." Quincy said.

"Oh, so your Team Chad now?" Freddie said.

Quincy scoffs then says, "I'm just saying, nothing more, Voodoo Girl." Quincy mocked.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh, Jokester." Freddie also mocked.

"How original, Little Hat."

"You and your white Bandana."

"Don't you be dissing the 'Dana, I had since I was 5."

"All right children, knock it off." Mal said.

"Were they like this all the time?" Lonnie asks Evie.

"Sometimes since they were kids but nothing more than name calling and insults." Evie answered. Back on the Isle, it was war between Freddie and Quincy when it comes to insults on both of them won only half of the time. They try not to be sore losers but when no one was around, they get mad, especially Quincy with more rage.

"Hey, it looks like Carlos' team won a point." Jane said. On the field, Aziz was by the goal and the ball is in the net. The cheerleaders cheered when he scored.

"What?! I can't believe I missed that messing with you." Quincy blames Freddie.

"Don't be blaming me, you started it." Freddie said.

"You've gotta be kid-

"Guys, enough!" Mal said annoyed.

"Yeah, your acting like children." Evie added.

"Oh whatever, anyways I can score better than whoever he is." Quincy said.

"You mean Aziz?" Jordan asked.

"Aziz?"

"Aladdin's son." Ally explained.

Quincy just realized something, "Ok, let me get this straight, the sons and daughter of Jafar, Aladdin and The Genie are going to the same school? It's so ironic, it's too funny, hahahahahaha." Quincy laughs while holding his stomach. Jordan thought it was a little funny and giggled a bit. Soon after, the others laugh along with them for a minute.

Freddie let out a big sigh after she stopped laughing, "Please, I bet you won't score a goal."

"Oh really, well then it's a deal." Quincy said as he got up and made his made down the bleachers, leaving the girls shocked with their mouths open.

"Wait, you can't get on the field, your not even on the team." Jane said to him.

"That ain't gonna stop me."

"But they're in the middle of practice." Ally said.

"So?"

Quincy made his way to the bottom and Jay, having to hear all that, tries to stop him, "Dude, seriously you can't. You don't even have the equipment."

"Huh, you're right." Quincy said then he noticed the knee pads, body armour, and cleats just in his size. "Then I'll just take those then." He walks up to the bench and starts putting on the gear, much to Jay's protest.

"Quincy, don't. You're gonna get hurt out there." Jay warns him.

"Will you stop worrying? I got this." Quincy assured then walks out to the field. Pretty soon, Chad became the first to notice him, soon follow Ben and Carlos. The whole team eventually sees him walking up to Coach Jenkins and taps on his shoulder so he'll turn around.

"Son, what do you think you're doing?" Coach asks.

"Just wanting to score a goal, proving someone wrong that's all." Quincy tells him.

"Uh, were kinda in a middle of practice here."

"I'm not blind, you know? And I still wanna give it a go."

"You're serious, like right now?"

"Well why not? I got on this stuff, so don't worry about me getting hurt."

"Listen to me, you can't just-

"Demand? Oh then may I please play Tourney? Thank you." Quincy said and he walks to Chad and stands beside him then turns to Jenkins.

"So we gonna do this or what?" Quincy asked smiling

"Ugh, kids these days don't take no for an answer." He thought. He sighs and says, "I guess we have a guest teammate this time." The team murmurs with confused looks. "Ben, he's on your team."

"Right, sir." Ben said. He decides to give Quincy some advice about playing the game, "Ok, so you're the Left Forward, so when the ball gets thrown into the Kill Zone, that's when you and some other forwards try to get the ball before the other team does. Then you gotta pass the ball to your teammates if there open and you just play throw it til you or one of us hits the goal, got it?"

"I think so." Quincy said.

"Oh geez, Quincy why did you have to come out here?" Chad asked.

"To prove something to Freddie, of course. We kinda made a bet to see if I can score a goal." Quincy said.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. Now are we gonna play or what?"

"Alright, get in position." Coach said.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Mal said still shocked.

"Yeah, I didn't think he'd actually do it." Freddie said.

"That's Quincy for ya, blocking out no in his head." Evie said. Quincy didn't like the word "no" so much that one time, he asked Captain Hook's son Harry for a sip of his water since he was thirsty at the time and he answered no so Quincy threw a fit and took his water by force and tossed it at Mal, making her wet. Quincy quickly put the cup back in Harry's hand before Mal turned around. Quincy pointed at him, making Harry guilty and Mal chased after him. Quincy did his evil laugh while saying "That's what you get".

"This is gonna be good for my show if he makes." Jordan said.

Coach Jenkins blew the whistle and the ball was thrown to the Kill Zone. Quincy made a dashing start to the ball, almost leaving his team in his dust then dodges the projectiles that start shooting as soon as he on the Kill Zone. He flips with his legs spread out and rolls forward to dodge. Then he finally has the ball before Aziz can get and tackles him to the ground.

"Woah, did you see that? He's amazing." Jane said.

"Yeah, almost how Jay did it when he first played but faster." Mal said.

"And the way he tackled Aziz? He tough." Ally said.

"And I'm getting it all on video." Jordan said excited.

Quincy made his way through some of Carlos' teammates but had to turn to keep the ball away from one who's blocking him. He sees Chad, so he passes to ball to him and Chad passes to Ben. Ben runs to Carlos and leaps from his shield (something he learned from Jay) and throws to ball to Quincy, who catches to ball in time and threw it to the goal, scoring his team a point then tossed his stick and does a dance. Mal and the others on the bleachers cheered for Quincy's score even Freddie who's still surprised about it. Audrey and her cheerleaders also cheered for the redhead.

"Good job, that was impressive." Ben said patting him on his back.

"No big deal." Quincy said.

"Of course it is, I've never seen anyone run that fast before." Herkie said.

"I guess running from people I pranked back then really paid off." Whenever Quincy does his pranks and someone notice him, they start to chase him but he always been able to run faster than them.

"Good thing I guess, I'm Herkie by the way, you might've heard of my dad, Hercules." Herkie introduces himself and holds out his hand.

"Quincy, The Queen of Hearts' my mother." Quincy accepts his hand and starts shaking but Herkie has a handshake so strong that Quincy could swear he heard his hand broke.

"Woah, you weren't kidding about that." Quincy said pointing out about his dad.

"Sorry, buddy, sometimes I don't know my own strength, hehe."

Coach Jenkins calls out for Quincy, "Hey, red boy! I've got something to say to you, come over here!"

"Oh boy, I think he's mad." Quincy said walking over to him. When he stops in front of him, he sees Coach looking at him like he's scanning him with his eyes.

"What you did out there…was like nothing I've ever seen before." Coach said. "And I'm hoping that you could demonstrate those skills tomorrow."

Quincy's eyes went wide, "What?! No fooling?!"

"Nope, how would you like to be part of the team? Until Jay gets back on his feet." Coach asks. For the first time in a very long time, Quincy felt needed. He doesn't feel like the outcast he always feels, no one taunting him, fearing him or feeling like a loser. This is his chance for a fresh start like Jay said.

"Well, I guess so, sounds better than nothing, haha."

"Glad to hear it, now why don't you come with me to my office after practice and we'll get you signed up for Tourney?"

"Cool, I'll wait til then." Quincy said as he makes an exit off the field and to the bleachers with the girls, who're screaming for him.

"That was so cool, very cool indeed." Ally said

"Yeah, you were fast and strong." Lonnie complimented.

"So what did coach say to you?" Mal asked.

"I'm on the team." Quincy said then the girls scream and Mal, Evie, Jane and Ally give him a group hug, making Quincy smiling wide.

"You seen it here, folks," Jordan said after she switched her camera back on her, "Auradon Prep's Tourney team got themselves a new player, new student Quincy. Stay tuned for more updates and have a good day. Jordan out." And she ends her recording with a touch of her finger.

"This is the best day of my life." Quincy said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Quincy finally made the team, temporarily of course, but we'll see won't we. Will Quincy be enough to win? Will Chad and Quincy become closer? Wait until the next chapter, so stay tuned and have a Wicked Day.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: First Day of School

The day began when Quincy woke up earlier than Chad an hour and half before class starts. He started to take a shower, letting the warm water touch his skin as he's wash his body with liquid soap and shampooing his hair with conditioning after that. He got out of the shower with a shower cap on, still conditioning, while drying off his body when heard a knock or two on the door to his and Chad's room. Quincy quickly grabbed his robing hanging on the bathroom door and went to answer who's at the door. When he opened it, Ben was standing in front of him with a box in his hands.

"Good morning, Quincy." Ben greeted.

"Hey, wassup, Benny? Whatchu got there?" Quincy asks.

"I've got some stuff in here you might need." He answered.

"Like what?"

"Open it and find out." Quincy did what he said and open the box to find a few items that are is favorite colors, red and black.

"Oh my Zeus, is this a smartphone?" Quincy asked when he pulled out a smartphone that's red with a black Auradon symbol on the back.

"Yes, and I thought you might like the colors I picked for you." Ben answered with a smile.

"And what's this?" Quincy pulled out something with two straps that is black mostly but two red stripes down across on each sides and the bag attached is red and black checkered themed.

"It's a backpack, you put stuff in it to carry in. I even put some notebooks, pencils, and a ruler since you might need them for school."

"Alright, I see. And I love the design on this."

"I'm glad you appreciate it, and there's one more thing in there you'll also want." Quincy looked in the box and saw something he never expected. A hairdryer, its mostly red and some parts of it are black. Even more surprising, it has his name inscripted in gold color by the end where the air comes out on the side.

"My own hairdryer? And with my name on it?" Quincy asked still shocked.

"From what you told me yesterday, your mom doesn't think you're responsible to take care of your stuff because she never gave you a chance to prove yourself. Well I'm giving you that chance, whether she likes it or not." Quincy could feel a tear about come out, he never cries in front of people and he doesn't like feeling vulnerable, but after what Ben did for him, he doesn't care.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked.

"I….I…..I don't know what to say." Quincy said with tears running down his face.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you like your welcome gifts. I want to be able to make you feel at home here like I did with Mal and the others. And what you did to make it on the team, that was impressive."

"To be honest, I never thought I'd make it on there, but I guess I have Chad to thank for."

"Why you say that?"

"He invited me to watch and I accepted, before that, I had him all wrong. We did had something in common after all, you were right."

"Wow, I'm so glad to hear you two are getting along."

"Yeah, well I guess it had to happen, right? Hehe."

"Great, so I'll see you later?"

"Totally."

"Cool, see ya then." And Ben walked off, leaving Quincy by the door, who's still can't get out the fact that he got his own hairdryer. He was putting his stuff on the desk then headed to the bathroom with his brand-new hairdryer. He had to wash out the conditioner first then dry his head before he can use it. After washing it out and drying with his towel, he plugs his hairdryer in by the mirror and turns it on. He jumped a little when it started but remained calm and pointed it at his hair which starts to blow part by part. "It feels amazing" he thought, the hot air blowing was immediately making his hair look so dry that it doesn't look like it's ever gotten wet before. The noise woke up Chad eventually and he tries to find out where it's coming from. He finds a box on the desk, wondering how it got there. Then he notice that Quincy isn't in bed anymore.

"Oh right, he's an early bird." He remembers, and calls out his name.

"Hey, Quincy!" He shouts, making Quincy turn off his hairdryer and went out of the bathroom to find Chad awake.

"Oh, did I wake ya?" Quincy asked.

"Well, yeah, what was that noise."

"Ben gave me some welcome gifts." Quincy showed him his hairdryer.

"He seriously gave you that?"

"I was surprised myself and along with other things." Quincy said as he walk to his box then picks it up to put on his bed and pulls out is phone and backpack.

"Wow, he went all out."

"I know right and he knows my favorite colors."

"It's kind obvious." Chad joked.

"I still can't believe he did this for me."

"Ben's a great guy and I'll admit that he also has a big heart. That's why he's a great king, even someone who gives second chances."

"I still feel strange though, it's a lot to take in."

"Eventually you'll get use to it, now how we get ready and get something to eat?"

"They gonna have pancakes again?"

"Belgium waffles with French toast." Chad answered then went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Mmm, that sounds good." Quincy couldn't wait until he eats but remembers this time he has to go to school so he looked at his schedule that he sat on his nightstand between his and Chad's beds.

"Art class…Remedial Goodness….wonder what I can expect from that." Quincy still wonders who the teacher is, he's been a little curious since Ben and Fairy Godmother are being secretive about that.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Chad and Quincy walks with food on their trays while searching for a table. Eventually they find one with Jay, Carlos, Herkie and Aziz.

"Hey guys, got room for two more?" Chad asked.

"Sure do, come on down." Aziz said. The second they sat down, Quincy started to pour syrup and cut piece to put it in his mouth.

"Mmm, so good." Quincy moaned while smiling.

"I take that you like it." Carlos said.

"Who doesn't? Anyone would be stupid to not like them." Quincy said still eating.

"So, how you feel about being on Tourney?" Herkie asked.

"Well at first I wasn't sure, but when Ben said there's tackling involved, I'm game, haha."

"Just like Jay." Carlos joked.

"Hey, I've gotten better." Jay said faking being offended.

"I liked how you played out their there, how'd you move that fast?" Herkie asked Quincy.

"Years of practice, what can I say? I love pulling pranks since I was a kid." Then Quincy and Herkie laughed with each other, making Chad noticing how friendly those two are getting.

"Changing the subject, why are you down here? I thought you have another day off?" Quincy asked Jay.

"Tv got broken, so it was either stay in my room bored or being productive in school."

"Huh, well I would've been under a sleeping curse all day," Quincy said. "And do I really have take Remedial Goodness?"

"Sorry Red, but that's a requirement for us." Jay tells him.

"And who's this teacher? Ben and Fairy Headmistress won't tell me."

Jay and Carlos looked at each other for a second and starting to laugh under their breath, making Quincy irritated.

"What is so funny?! Tell me!" Quincy whined.

"It's a surprise, trust us." Jay said while still trying to stop laughing along with Carlos.

"Man, come on!" Quincy then crossed his arms.

After calming down, Carlos said, "Sorry but you'll know why it's funny later, it's 2nd period just like us and the girls, so don't worry, we'll help you through it."

"Whatever, what I gotta go through first is Art class."

"That's an easy one, classes like those are really easy to pass." Chad said.

"I agree." Herkie said

"Well that's comforting at least." Quincy said then continues to finish his food with the other players until it was five minutes for classes to start. The boys then got up and went out to their destinations.

"I don't know where my class is at." Quincy said looking around.

"I can take you there." Herkie offered.

"No, I will, it's on the way to mine." Chad said.

"You sure cause I don't mi-

"Herkie, I got it!" Chad insisted, sounding a little louder than he attended. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's fine, I get it." Herkie said then chuckled a little. "See ya Q."

"Later Herk." Quincy said before he and Chad set off, while the other four went another way.

"What was that about?" Quincy asked while smirking.

"Nothing, just that Herkie sometimes forgot _his_ 1st period." Chad answered, looking the other way.

"If you say so." Quincy said still smirking.

"So you guys seem friendly, already giving each other nickname."

"Yeah, and the funny thing is it's that I've never in all my life been called Q before."

"Really? Never?"

"Yeah, it's usually Red, Jokester, The Prankster of the Isle and wait for it…The Prince of Hearts." Quincy and Chad laughed at that last name for obvious reasons. "But that last one never really stick back at the hood."

"Hmm, maybe we should make it a thing." Chad said.

"Wait, your saying you want to use that as my nickname?" Quincy asked.

"Occasionally." Chad said while looking another way then smiled.

"Hmm, it's a bet." Quincy smiled and eventually they finally made it to his Art class.

"Here we are." Chad said.

"Thanks, so I guess I'll see you later." Quincy said

"Yeah, definitely, see ya." Chad said then walking off to class. Quincy stepped in and sees some students in front of paint boards. He walks around to find one to sit by and see some familiar faces. Mal, Ally and Lonnie.

Ally looks up to see Quincy right by them and greets him, "Quincy, your in this class?" Mal and Lonnie notice him too.

"Yeah, Chad walked me here." Quincy answered.

"Hmm, sounds like you two are becoming friends." Lonnie said.

"Yeah, I'll admit, I've never thought I'm becoming friends with the son of Cinderella. Even my mom will think it's a joke and I joke all the time."

"Well anyways, you'll like this class, most of the time we paint anything and others we do projects." Ally informed Quincy.

"Sounds good to me."

The bell rang and a middle aged woman walks in to her desk to set her purse on it.

"Good morning class, hope you ate well cause I've got an assignment for you all. Do all of you know Wonderland?"

Ally was the first person to speak, "Why yes, I'm familiar since my mum was a visitor."

"Yes, Ally I'm aware, does anyone else?" The teacher asked. That's when Quincy raised his hand.

"Oh, I didn't notice we have a new student." She looked at her student log to find Quincy's name. "Quincy, is it?"

"Yep, and I know Wonderland since my mom use to rule it with an angry fist." Quincy said.

"Your mom rules Wonderland? Heh, well that'll have to mean-" she stopped herself when realization hits her hard and she stares straight at Quincy who had his eyebrows up and nodded to clarify her theory.

"The Queen of Hearts is your mother?" She asked.

"Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner." Quincy smirked.

"You might wanna cool it, since she just found out about your mom being a villain." Mal suggested.

"Oh it's fine, Mal, unexpected but really it's nothing to worry about." She assured. "My name is Ms. Parker, and welcome to Auradon."

"Thanks." Quincy said.

"Now back to what I was talking about, Wonderland's a place where anything impossible is possible like some foods and drinks change sizes, flowers that can talk and a deck of cards as guards."

"What's that gotta do with the assignment?" Ally asked.

"Well I want you guys to create what you Wonderland would be like."

"Like our own castles and stuff?" Quincy asked.

"Yes you can do that, let the creativity flow through your body, you have the whole class to do it." Ms. Parker then went to sit at her desk and starts reading her magazine, while everyone else vegans to paint.

Quincy always thought of being a king of his own castle so that's what he started with, while adding a few odd things to go with the assignment. Mal wasted no time drawing since she's an expert graffiti artist. Ally was stoked to imagine what Wonderland is to her and painted as fast as she could. Lonnie wanted to be perfect but fun so she starts with pink flowers and stereo machines.

It was five minutes until class ends and everyone's just about done, except Quincy who's putting the last finishing touch. The bell rang and student were giving their art to Ms. Parker and Quincy was the last one to hand his over then walks out the door with the girls.

* * *

Mal and Quincy went another way after saying bye to Lonnie and Ally.

"So, you ready?" Mal asked Quincy.

"I'm not sure, what can I expect?" Quincy asked.

"Well, there's questions and the rest of the VKs in there."

"That's settling."

"Oh and there's a smiling exam." Mal said under her breath but Quincy heard.

"No way, you have to be kidding me." Quincy said.

"But the teachers nice."

"Will you please tell who it is already?" Quincy said impatiently.

"You'll see, it won't be long." Ben told Mal not to say anything yet.

"Fine, at least I'll finally see who it is." They made to Remedial Goodness 101 to find Evie, Jay, Carlos and Freddie already there. Mal went to seat by Evie and in front of Freddie while Quincy went to sit behind Carlos.

"Finally, you guys made it" Jay said.

"I'm just hear to see who this teacher is since no knows wants to tell me." He looked at everyone, who are all grinning.

"We want to see the look on your face when you see her." Freddie said.

"Her?! Her who?"

"Her Me." The VKs all turned around to see Fairy Godmother waltzing in, making Quincy's mouth wide open.

"Good Morning class." She greeted.

"You're the teacher?! It was trick from the start, and y'all thought this would be funny." Quincy said.

"Oh I didn't trick you, I just wanted to surprise."

"Hmm, respect." Quincy said, making everyone laugh. "So your Headmistress and a teacher?"

"It makes me happy that I can further education students to make good choices."

"Good to know."

"Now, first we'll do some questions then our topic for today is how to be a good citizen." Fairy Godmother announced as she walks to the board to get her stick.

"Can't wait." Quincy said sarcastically.

Fairy Godmother pointed her stick to her board at the first question, "You see a homeless man on the street, do you A) Kick him, B) Call him names, C) throw him in the dumpster, or D) give him some change."

Quincy raised his hand so Fairy Godmother can let him answer, "Quincy?"

"Well duh, I would've pick B because of how he dresses, he brought that on himself, hahahaha." Quincy laughed, making the other VKs groan at him.

Fairy Godmother cleared her throat and picked someone else, "Mal?"

"D, give him change." Mal answered.

"Correct."

"Really?" Quincy said.

"Yes, because that man has problems without someone picking on him, showing him kindness and maybe some money will help him get through the day."

"Huh."

"Next, you witness someone stealing a woman's purse, do you A) Cheer for him, B) Help him by shutting the woman up, C) Call the police, or D) Ignore it?"

Carlos' hand so Fairy Godmother calls him out, "Carlos?"

"C, call the police." Carlos answered.

"That's right."

"Seriously? I would've picked D, at least I'm not messing with anybody." Quincy said

"You don't simply just ignore it, someone's purse has things like wallets, credit cards, her phone, things that someone could keep or sell, and if you seen this, then you could've help by calling the police so they can do the job."

"Ok then." Quincy said. "How do you guys know the answers?" He asks his VK friends.

"A while ago, Mal told me to pick something that doesn't sound like fun." Freddie informed him.

"Ohhh, that explains it."

"You see something you want to buy but can't afford it, do you A) Save your money, B) Steal it, or C) You Tear it up?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Quincy knew what to answer so he raises his hand until Fairy Godmother called him, "Quincy?"

"Uhh, I think I'll go with A) Save your money?" Quincy answered.

"That's correct, Quincy." Fairy Godmother said with a smile.

"I figured that's what a good person does." Quincy said then he says in his head, "Although I would've just stole it, haha."

"Now let's get to our topic, take some notes cause I'll quiz you guys next week on it." Fairy Godmother said.

"Oh, no." Quincy thought.

* * *

Quincy was exhausted and was glad he has free period so he went to his dorm room and is going to take a nap. When he opened the door, he's surprise to see Chad on his bed watching tv.

"Oh, hey Chad."

"Whatchu doing here, don't you have class?" Chad asked.

"It's my free period so decide to come back and watch The Flash. I couldn't get my mind off it."

"Really? It's about to come on."

"Wicked, where's the popcorn at? Haha." Quincy sat down with Chad on a chair in front of the tv and the screen shows Flash stopping bank robbers.

 **40 minutes later**

The episode ends and it's was almost time for class to start.

"Well, that was a good one, but it's Science class for me." Chad said.

Quincy looked at his schedule to see where he's supposed to go, "Hey, that's my next class."

"Guess that means we go together."

"Sounds like it, maybe it won't be so bad then."

"I mean, it is a boring class but maybe with you in it, it'll be interesting."

"Well duh, everywhere I go gets interesting." Both the boys laugh at Quincy's comment, then walked out of the door.

* * *

While the boys are on they're way, Quincy was hungry already, wondering when is he gonna get some lunch. When they reached the class, they found Evie and Doug holding hands and Eskimo kissing.

"You're just so cute, you know that?" Evie flirted to Doug.

"I'll I know is that you're gorgeous." Doug flirted back.

Chad led Quincy to the chairs in front of them, witnessing their affections for each other, made a face with each other in disgust before Quincy asks, "Y'all gonna do that the whole time?"

"I was about to ask the same thing." Chad agreed.

"Oh come on, we just miss each other that's all." Evie said, holding on to Doug.

"You had breakfast together." Quincy said, remembering seeing those two eating waffles alone and flirting.

"And we still miss each other after." Evie said. That made Quincy and Chad rolled their eyes and start their own conversation.

"So how did today go so far?" Chad asked Quincy.

"Well, I've painted, which wasn't so bad, I learned not to do some things that are, you know, bad, hehe. And now I'm here, tired and hungry already." Quincy answered while holding his stomach.

"The good news is that after class, we have lunch." Chad said.

"Thank Zeus, cause I feel like all pass out." Then they laughed at his comment. The science teacher Mr. Deley walked in class, making the students quiet.

"Alright class, today we will first discuss about photosynthesis, can anyone tell me what that is?"

Quincy raised his hand to get his attention, "Is that when a plant fartsAt ?" His guess made the whole class laugh, even Chad who's enjoying that.

"Quiet!" Mr. Deley shout then the whole class went silent. "I see we have a class clown." He pointed to Quincy.

"Don't mean to be, I'm just guessing, you see, I'm new here." Quincy told him.

Mr. Deley looks at his student log then sees Quincy name, "Yes, Quincy the transfer student."

"Bingo."

"Well, for your information and to everyone here, photosynthesis is a process that plants uses sunlight for energy to produce sugar and to turn light energy into chemical energy."

"Good to know."

"You're welcome, now everyone turn you textbook to Chapter 5."

"This is gonna be a long class." Quincy said under his breath as he and everyone else turns the pages.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Ben and Mal were having lunch together. It's been a while since they at by themselves.

"So how's your day been?" Ben asked his girlfriend.

"Well mostly, I've seen Quincy and he's himself as usual but so far, my hair isn't covered in ketchup, so that's good news." Mal said.

"I've actually seen him this morning, gave him a care package as a welcome. I can tell he had it hard, he even teared up when I gave him his hairdryer."

"Wait, you gave him his own hairdryer? And he cried? No wonder he's a bit more calmed. That was really nice of you."

"I do what I can." Ben said sheepishly.

"That earns you a kiss."'Mal said then she pucker her lips to kiss Ben while he does the same. But they got interrupted by a tray of food slammed to the table, making them shake and turn to the noise, to see Jay and Audrey, and Jordan and Freddie.

"Were y'all doing something?" Jay smirked, knowing what's going on.

"No Jay, nothing at all." Mal smiled sarcastically. The four of them sat down and started to chat while eating.

Meanwhile, Evie, Doug, Chad and Quincy were at their own table having lunch while Quincy is agitated from Science class.

"I mean, who does that guy think he is giving me a hard time just because I got one question wrong? If I wanted to take mess from someone, I just go home." Quincy said angrily.

"Calm down, Quin, he just thought that you're making fun of him." Evie said.

"Well, that's the first time I've ever got on someone's bad side without doing anything."

"The point is you didn't do anything, so you're fine." Chad said eating a French fry.

"And I'm suppose to read a whole chapter of this?!" Quincy said holding his textbook.

"If you don't, you might fail a test later this semester." Doug said.

"Thanks, four eyes, I didn't notice that." Quincy said sarcastically.

"Don't mind him Doug, he's just upset." Evie assures Doug then turns back to Quincy, "Just eat your hamburger and you'll feel better." Quincy did just that and enjoys it with every bite.

"I guess food's the solution to moody problems." Doug joked, making Evie laugh.

On another table sat Carlos, Jane, Ally and Lonnie.

"So what are you making for Home Ec.?" Lonnie asked Jane.

"Well, I was thinking something sweet, like a cake." Jane answered.

"Can it be a chocolate cake?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Only if you don't eat it before we have to show it, haha." Jame said. Carlos and Jane were paired up to make something together for a grade.

"You guys make a great team, and I'll bet if they gave you a fake baby, you'll be great parents, hahahaha." Ally laughed and Lonnie joined her, making the duo blush.

"Knock it off, guys." Jane said all shy and embarrassed.

"We're just teasing, don't get worked up." Ally said and continue to eat. Carlos and Jane don't show it, but they do care for each other more than they expect. Jane remembered that time when Carlos escort her on the dance floor at the coronation after Maleficent's defeat and liked every single minute of it, the same goes for Carlos. At the Neon Lights Ball and the Jewel-Bilee, they always shared at least one dance with each other. Also when they got paired up, it was the highlight of their day, not that they showed much of it, but excited they'll get to spend more time together. It's was just one step at a time for them but right now they'll just eat together.

* * *

After 3 more periods, Quincy and Chad finally went back to their room since school's over but remember their Tourney practice is an hour later so they decide to rest up before they go while watching The Flash.

"I can't believe that Wells is really Reverse Flash." Quincy said.

"Actually, the real Wells is dead, this one's from the future posing as Wells." Chad explained.

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Then Quincy notice something about Wells. "You know something? He and Eddie look kinda similar."

"Really? I don't see it, what are you saying, that they're related?"

"It's possible."

"I think that hamburger did something to your brain."

"Oh yeah, then we'll just see in the next episode."

Chad looked at the time and it was 15 minutes until get dress for practice.

"Another time, we have to get ready for Tourney practice."

"Already? Time goes fast." Quincy and Chad got up from their beds and head out the door, and Quincy was excited to knock someone over.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Quincy just expierience his first day of Auradon Prep and Chad was acting different when Quincy and Herkie we're getting friendly with each other, what could it be? Jealousy? And what about Jane and Carlos, Huh? Can't wait to see them together? We'll just see on the next chapter, so stay tuned and have a Wicked Day.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Hey y'all just wanna say that there's gonna be a warmup before the boys does their practice game so bear with me cause I'm not a fan of sports so I'm doing the best I can to do a warmup and hopefully this is good enough.

 **P.S.,** Quincy gets an interview from a certain genie.

* * *

Chapter 11: Quincy's First Practice

On the sunny afternoon at the Tourney field, the players were walking up to the field, with Chad and Quincy following behind.

"Well, so far I can say that was my first time changing in front of a crowd." Quincy tells Chad.

"They don't have locker rooms on the Isle?" Chad asked him.

"Yeah, but I usually skip class to change before the other guys get in there." Quincy would just walk out of class like it was nothing, and when he got to the P.E., he changes to an ordinary red t-shirt and black sweats with gold lines on them then just wait until the other students gets there.

"Why? Nervous to change in front of people?" Chad joked.

"No, cause I'll just feel awkward, but it's different this time and I don't want to go into detail now."

"Alright then, let's get started, shall we?" Chad said patted him on Quincy's shoulder.

The whistle was blown and the team's attention went to Coach Jenkins.

"Alright, boys, first I wanna say welcome to Quincy, our new teammate." Coach Jenkins said, then the team cheered. "And also, we're gonna do some laps across the field, to warm us up before we do another practice game against each other. Now everyone start from that yellow cone near the left goal." The team did what he said and everyone walked to the cone then face the coach. "Now your gonna run to this blue cone at the center and back for 5 times."

"Five times?! He's serious?" Quincy asked Chad wide-eyed.

"Pretty serious." Chad tells him.

"Lets see if I got the energy then." Quincy got to position as well as the others.

"Ready, set-

Coach Jenkins blew his whistle and they start running with Quincy in the lead, going as fast he could. Quincy reached the blue cone then ran back, passing his teammates and reaches the yellow cone before he ran back to the Kill Zone again. Aziz tries to keep up, but he's no match for Quincy as he's already reached his 3rd lap. Herkie was amazed by his speed he almost forgot to run. Carlos was already sweating before his 2nd lap, while Ben and Chad were the 3rd and 4th to catch up.

Quincy was the first to finish, next was Aziz, follow by Ben and Chad, Herkie was fifth and Carlos' nearly the last one before rest of the team to finish. Coach J. then blew his whistle to get there attention.

"Good run boys, why don't you take five and get some energy drinks before our practice game." Coach said before getting his cones. The boys went to the bleachers, got their drinks and rested.

"I gotta say, but you're really fast for a little guy, Q." Herkie complimented.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure I can run 5 laps, but I proved myself wrong." Quincy said.

"Maybe you can help me one day, I know I'm strong, but when it comes to running, I have flat feet."

"Hmm, maybe if you can keep up."

"I'll try any day with you." Then both Quincy and Herkie laughed while something in Chad feels weird while he watches Herkie trying to spend time with Quincy.

"Good luck with that, I couldn't keep up with him and he had me sweating like a dog." Aziz laughed.

"Careful what you say around Dude." Carlos said when Dude's running to Carlos, licking his face making him laugh.

Quincy then realizes one thing about those two, "Hey, I thought Cruella made you afraid of dogs."

"She did, until I met Dude, he's the campus mascot," Carlos said then turns to Dude, " Isn't that right, boy."

"Ruff" Dude barked.

"That mutt's the mascot? Just like our's, except it was Lucifer." Back on the Isle of the Lost, Lucifer is the mascot for Dragon Hall, a school where the VKs attended and it's run by Freddie's dad, Dr. Facilier, who is the Headmaster.

"Who?" Chad asked.

"Your step-granny's cat, Lady Tremaine? Ring a bell?" Quincy asks trying to make it obvious.

"Oh, my mom told me about him, how he's like her stepmother."

"Yep, that old black cat's just lazy, but sneaky, even almost got me once before." When Quincy's trying to set up a prank on Cinderella's stepsisters and frame Anthony again and possible Dizzy for it, Lucifer almost ruined by trying to warn Lady Tremaine, but then at the least minute, his plan backfired and Lucifer took the blame so Lady T. kicked him out for the night.

"Yeah, I watched the whole thing, I was rooting for Lucifer, haha." Jay said with his crutches by his side watching from the sidelines.

Out of nowhere, Audrey came by and cleared her throat to get notice which worked.

"Hey Audrey, come by to see me?" Jay smiled.

"Well yeah to cheer you guys on, and to say congrats to Quincy here." Audrey said looking at Quincy.

"Oh, it's nothing, just running fast and hitting people, just like back on the Isle." Quincy said, trying to act like he's not bragging.

"Still, you were great out there yesterday, even had me stoked for the game Friday."

"Ya hear that? Even the head cheerleader's rooting for you." Ben said to Quincy.

"I should get to girls now, toodles." Audrey waved before leaving.

Meanwhile, the VK girls and the AK girls made their way to the bleachers and spotted Ben, Quincy and the other boys.

"Hey, beasty." Mal said to Ben before hopping his lap.

"Hey, green eyes?" Ben said back.

"Eww, Your all sweaty."

"But you never mind."

"Ooh, I'm rubbing off you, am I?"

"Eww, now y'all just being nasty." Quincy said with a look of disgust.

"It's cute, isn't it?" Ally said

"Arf, Arf!" Dude barked.

"Not according to Dude, He agrees with Quincy." Carlos said.

"Well duh, even a dog finds this yucky." Then Quincy realized something, "Hey, how did you know what that dog said?!"

"I'm Cruella's son, remember?" Carlos asked.

"Ohhh, right." No one knew that Carlos can speak dog until on Spirit Day when Mal accidentally turned herself, Evie, Ben, Audrey and Jay into dogs except Carlos for some reason. Since Mal couldn't say the reverse spell since barking's all she could do, it was up to Carlos to translate the spell for her in dog language.

"So Quincy, can I ask you something?" Jordan asked.

"Shoot." Quincy said.

"Do you mind if I interview you?"

"What's that?"

"I ask you questions like who you are, do you think you can win, stuff like that while on camera."

"Oh, umm, yeah I guess so."

The whistle was blown through the field, with the gang turning to see Coach Jenkins on the field.

"Team, back to the field!" He yelled.

"Meet me at my dorm room after practice. I'll text you my room number." Jordan then went up the bleachers following the girls since practice was about to begin. The coach got Quincy, Carlos and Chad on blue team and Ben, Herkie, and Aziz on yellow team. He blew the whistle and the ball was thrown into the Kill Zone. Chad was making his way to the ball but at the same time so is Herkie. Eventually Herkie got the ball, making everyone from both sides move on the field.

"Ok here we go." Jordan said she's rolling the camera on her phone.

Herkie made it past Carlos, who's trying to block him but he overpowered him and was sent tumbling over. Chad then was trying to knock the ball out of his stick but Herkie dodged him. He's almost at the goal when suddenly, a stick came out of nowhere and knocked the ball out of Herkie's. He turned and saw that it was Quincy who then catches the ball and winked at him before making a run for it.

"Woo-hoo, he did it again!" Ally cheered.

"Go Quincy." Lonnie yelled.

"You just saw it, Auradonians, our new player, Quincy is making a comeback as he steals the ball from Herkie." Jordan said while recording.

Quincy is running towards the goal when Aziz is about to tackle him. He had to think fast when he saw Chad on his left.

"Chad, heads up" Quincy said as he swiftly dodge Aziz and throws the ball to Chad. When he caught the ball, Chad made a run towards the Kill Zone, when the projectiles started shooting. Luckily, Carlos has by his side so he can protect Chad from them. As they made it across, They're still some players in the way, so Chad did whatever he could to get past them, but Ben stole the ball away from him the last second. Ben's about to reach the Kill Zone but Quincy tackled him so the ball got off his stick and he got it in his.

"Carlos, your shield!" Quincy yelled at him. Carlos get what he meant and raised his shield in front of him. Quincy then throws the ball at his shield so it'll go up in the air.

"Chad, nows your chance." Quincy yelled at Chad as the ball started to come back down. Chad ran to where the ball's going to land before his opponents can get to it. The ball bounced from the ground when it land and Chad hit the ball towards the goal and hit the net, scoring a point for blue team.

Cheers we're coming from the cheerleaders and the girls from the bleachers.

"Wow, what great teamwork." Jane said.

"Yeah, aren't you proud of your man?" Freddie joked when she's talking about Carlos.

"Stop, he's not my man, but yes I'm proud." Jane blushed.

"It looks like we might have a chance after all." Ally said, thinking about what she before about the team's chances of winning.

"Got that right, blondie." Jordan said then turned her camera to her face. "Now that's what I call teamwork, wouldn't you say? Our new player's becoming everyone's favorite, is he yours too? Well, don't forget this Friday is the playoffs and you can catch him in action from the bleachers I'm sitting now. This is Jordan, signing off." Jordan then press the red button to stop recording. "No walls that left to do for the day is my interview with Quincy."

"So what are you gonna ask?" Ally asked her.

"Just stuff like when's your birthday, what your hobby, you know?"

"I already know his hobby back home." Evie said, pointing out Quincy's pranks.

"I don't know if there's anything else he likes to do." Mal said.

"Well, I'm about to find out." Jordan said as practice was still continuing.

* * *

Inside of Jordan's lamp was pink dust which cleared away and Quincy appeared with Jordan.

"Are we really inside your lamp?" Quincy asked looking around amazed.

"No, we're on another planet." Jordan said sarcastically then laughed.

"Dang, I thought I was the king of sarcasm, but you pulled it off, heh, no wonder your so cool." Quincy complimented.

"I'm a lot of things that made me cool, and btw I have a dress code." Jordan has this rule where everyone who enters her lamp has to wear genie clothes to fit her style and theme.

"In a lamp?"

"Well duh." Jordan snapped her fingers and pink dust was around Quincy once again for two second before it cleared off with him in a genie-like outfit with a long sleeve red shirt and black vest with gold detail. He's also has white genie pants and black genie shoes with gold detail and a small gold genie hat with his hair in a ponytail.

"Wow." Quincy said looking in the mirror. "I look good."

"Thank you, everyone who comes in my lamp has to look stylish with my theme in here."

"You have good taste, that's for sure."

"Now, down to business." Jordan walked to her laptop to set everything up, while Quincy seats in front of her.

"So you really sleep in here?"

"Sure do."

"It's just I thought magic wasn't allowed."

"It's not, but Ben help my dad convinced Fairy Godmother to let me have it and he's been my hero ever since."

"Wow, I guess a genie's not without her lamp."

"Yeah, I know my dad's happy without his lamp, but my lamp's like a second home to me."

"Hmm, I think I get what you mean."

Jordan finished setting up and has her mike on before pressing a button on her keyboard.

"Hey there, Auradon, it's Jordan back again and this time I'm here with Auradon Prep's new player, Quincy, say hi to the fans Quincy.

"Hey, how's it going?" Quincy said into the mic.

"So I'm gonna ask you a few questions so answer as best as you can."

"Sounds easy."

"So honestly, how did you feel when you came to Auradon?"

"Well, I was mad at first because Jay, Carlos and Chad got me here on accident, so I freaked out and got mad, like mother like son right? So then eventually I calmed down and was starting to like it one step at a time."

"Sounds like you had quite an experience."

You're telling me, haha."

Next, how you like Auradon so far?"

"I like the food here for starters, some classes I like but I don't wanna got into detail. And being on Tourney is kinda cool.

"Yeah, and what made you join the team?"

"Well it started with Chad inviting me to watch him practice then I made this bet with Freddie who said I couldn't score a point I proved her wrong when I walked up the field and wouldn't take no for an answer. So then I played, I've felt something and I won, even impressed the coach and gave me a spot."

"Sounds wicked."

"Woah, you're saying _wicked_? You're even more cooler than I thought."

"Haha, thanks Red, so anyways, what do you like to do as a hobby?"

"Since I was young, I've been pulling pranks on the Isle of the Lost."

"You told me about that once, so I'm curious, what kind of pranks you did?"

"Well, there's this girl, her name's Ginny, she's Mother Gothel's daughter and Jay finds out she likes her, or so he thought." Quincy smirks at the last part.

Jordan was now hooked on his story, "What do you mean?"

"He might of gotten a letter to meet her at her house, which was written by me."

"Uh-huh, go on."

"So he went to her window, where I was watching and I heard screams then the next thing I know, he's running for his life and shoes were being thrown, hahahahaha" Jordan went on laughing along with Quincy, holding her stomach.

"Hysterical!" Jordan laughed. "But pranks aren't aloud here unfortunately."

"Yeah, Ben told me, what a bummer."

"Ok, besides that, how are you with making friends?"

"Well you know you're one of them."

"But of course, haha."

"And there's Ally, even though our parents are enemies, we made it work. Heck, she's as curious as her mother."

"How about Chad? You two seemed to hit it off."

"Well that's a different story, me and him didn't get along at first, sometimes I scared him and sometimes he gets on my nerves, but eventually, I got to know him. He's not who I thought he is, turns out we have one thing in common and that's what started our friendship. That and we're roommates, which I think brought us closer, even though it's been a couple of days. We like the same show, a couple of classes and we have each other's backs when we're playing Tourney, he's like...a friend I never had."

Jordan was stunned about what Quincy said about Chad, like she thought he's talking about someone else. She had no idea that Chad can be a nice guy for a change.

"Wow, that sounds sweet. You really seemed to be liking it here." Jordan said.

"Yeah, you can say that, all I'll say is it's better than my home, I feel…accepted here."

"Glad to hear that. So anything else you wanna add?"

"I'm good."

"Then I guess that's it, so if you like what Quincy says, thumbs up and comment, also subscribe, and stay tuned to my next vid, Jordan signing off." Jordan pressed a button on her keyboard to stop recording.

"I think I got all I need, just need to do some editing."

"So was that good?"

"It was amazing, you did great and I like what you said about Chad, not many people say that kind of stuff about him."

"What do you mean?" When Jordan heard that question, she immediately knew that he doesn't know what Chad's been like before.

"You should ask him, trust me if he's a good friend as you said, then it should come from him." She tells him.

"Oookayyyy." Quincy said suspiciously. He would ask him about someday, but now he's remember about what Herkie asked him after practice.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _As the team was on they way to the locker room, Quincy was stopped by Herkie._

" _Hey Q, can I ask you something?"_

" _What's up?" Quincy said._

" _Maybe after curfew, you can run with me so I can get better at running?"_

" _Ain't that against the rules here? Not that I'm complaining or anything."_

" _Yeah I know, it's just with everything going on with classes and practice, I don't have time to work on myself, especially this week."_

" _Hmm, you know what? Yeah, I can help."_

" _Great, meet me back here after everyone's gone to sleep."_

" _Sure thing."_

"Quincy?" Quincy heard Jordan, snapping him out of his flashback. "You alright over there?"

"Uh yeah, just daydreaming, so I'll see you later?" Quincy said.

"Yeah, tomorrow, bye Red."

"Later, Jordie." Quincy said before Jordan poofed him out of the lamp then she went back to editing her video.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Quincy sure is something ain't he, and he's even going to help Herkie with his running but someone's stalking them while their training, who do think it is? Find out on Chapter 12 next time and have a Wicked Day.


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** How you doing fans? I know it takes me a while to post new chapters, but good news is it's that I'm got of school for the summer, so you'll might see quicker updates on my story. In this one, you'll know how Quincy got to be a fast runner from a story he'll tell Herkie when he's training him. Enjoy, Descendants fans.

* * *

Chapter 12: Herkie's Night Training

 **12:00 a.m.**

It was dark, the street lights were on and everyone in Auradon Prep is sleeping, except a certain redhead who tied his hair into a ponytail and a big burly, muscular jock are running laps on the Tourney field. After running 2 laps so far, Quincy was a few feet ahead of Herkie, who looks like he's gonna pass out. Quincy looked behind him and notices his face turning red, so he thought they should take a break.

When he slows down, Herkie catches up with him so Quincy can tell him, "Let's take a 5, Herk." Herkie falls flat on the field.

"Or maybe 20." Quincy suggested with his left eyebrow arched. The boys eventually sat on the bleachers, taking a sip of water from their water bottles.

"Woah, Q, I like…burned out there, and I fell on top of that." Herkie said.

"Don't put yourself down like that, big guy, we went two laps, that's something."

"Maybe, but I just don't get it, I'm still not catching up. I'll never be as good as you are." Herkie sulked with his head in his hands. Quincy feels sorry for the athlete and that rarely happens since he was raised by a villain, but being here, in Auradon he learned some things like kindness, compassion and having a conscious. Right now, he wants to wrap him with his arm and comfort him and that's what he did.

"Hey, you know, at first I wasn't good at running either."

"What?" Herkie turned to face Quincy, surprised. "You weren't always the best runner?"

"Nah, you see, it goes like this…"

 **Flashback**

 _At age 8, Quincy wasn't the best at running on the Isle of the Lost since he could walk. One time, Mal pushed him to the ground and called him names so Quincy chased after her, but never caught up with her. Next, CJ tripped him with her foot and that also made Quincy chased her but slipped on the ground, making CJ laugh at him. And another time when Freddie stole his white bandana and made him chase her but what he didn't know was that Uma, Harry and Gil were waiting on him after Freddie past them and dumped fish on him. The four of them laughed at him until their stomach hurts, which leaves Freddie to wrap his bandana around one of the fish and throw at him, saying, "This bandana sticks like you" and left him all alone with fish stink all over him._

 _Quincy have had at it with the kids picking on him, so he decided to get revenge on all six of them. First Quincy scoops up dirt with ants from the ground and later dumps it on Mal while she's sleeping and Freddie too. Then his puts banana peels all over CJ's floor in her bedroom with her in bed, same goes for Harry since they live in the same place, being Captain Hook's kids and all (along with their sister, Harriet). He also rubs fish all over Uma's clothes and boots. And finally, he covers Gil with worms he found somewhere while he's in bed. Now all Quincy has to do was wait until morning._

 _The next morning, Quincy's having a stroll through the town and he's faced with unhappy faces. Mal and Freddie were covered in pimples, Harry's and CJ's arms and faces has bruises, Gil's got worms coming out of his clothes and Uma's clothes stink so much that the others separated themselves from her._

" _Hey guys, wassup?" Quincy said with an fake smile on his face._

" _Don't play innocent, Red, cause we know you did this to us." Mal said furious._

" _Whatever do you mean?" Quincy said with a pitch in his voice._

" _We messed with you the other day, and the next thing I know, me and my brother were slipping and falling, trying to get out of our rooms, but we ended up having bruises all over our bodies!" CJ said angrily._

" _Same goes for me with the worms, I still have them in places where they shouldn't be!" Gil yelled, shaking his body._

" _And I smell like lunch from three weeks ago!" Uma said._

" _You're dead meat, Heart Boy." Freddie said._

" _Get him!" Harry said._

 _Quincy started to run while the others went to chase him. Quincy already halfway through town when Mal was catching up._

" _As soon as we get you, your ours to pummel!" She said. At that moment, something lit up inside Quincy, the need to get away, the need to be faster, the fear of being beat up was flowing through his body and suddenly, his legs were moving faster than before, leaving Mal to eat his dust. It's like the adrenaline kicked in when he needed it the most and that excites him. Quincy also remembers the last part of his revenge and headed towards his house. Quincy made it to his front door and waited for the angry kids to catch him. It worked as they spotted him, ready to dive in on them._

" _Well, well, well." Mal said._

" _Nowhere to run." Uma said._

" _And nowhere to hide." CJ said._

" _End of the line." Gil said._

" _Cornered like a scaredy cat." Freddie said._

" _Any last words?" Harry said, raising his fake hook._

" _Oh, dear me, whatever shall I do?" Quincy faked being frightened._

" _Scream." Mal suggested then she and the other five kids charged at him. Quincy sees the opportunity and at the last second, dodges to the left and the angry islanders hit the door, knocking it down off its hinges. The kids got up groaning and hears stomping noises coming from upstairs. Immediately, the kids started to whimper when to noises become closer and closer until they see her: The Queen Of Hearts._

" _WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DOOR?!" She yelled, making the kids even scared of her._

" _I said WHO BROKE DOWN MY DOOORRR?!" She yelled again. That's when Quincy walked in with an innocent look on his face._

" _Mom, what's going on? I saw these guys trying to break down our door." Quincy said._

 _Furious after what he told her, The Queen of Hearts stares down at the intruders. "SO IT WAS ALL OF YOU?!"_

" _But-" Mal tried to speak._

" _SHUT UP, I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT, I OUTTA WIPE YOUR HEADS OFF, CLEAR OFF YOUR BODIES!" The scared children hugged each other from her rage and anger._

" _What are you gonna do with them?" Quincy asked._

" _Ohh, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do, I'm making them fix that door and clean up the entire castle FOR THE REST OF THE DAYYY!"_

" _What?" CJ said, "You can't be-_

" _IM MOST DEFINITELY SERIOUS, GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"_

 _The kids fearfully shake their heads no and stopped talking for their own sakes._

" _Now, I want all of you to get my tools and cleaning supplies from the supply closet." Queen of Hearts tells the group. Then she turns to Quincy and says, "Quincy, make sure they do their jobs."_

" _Ok." Quincy said, smiling on the inside._

 _Queen of Hearts turned back to the kids, "Well, what are you waiting for? GET TO WOOOORK!" That made the kids run towards the supply closet. When Quincy's mom went back upstairs, he laughed so hard, he can hardly breath._

 _And that's was the day he starts doing pranks, and enjoyed every last one of them. He learned how to control his breathing when he runs away, he picked up on some moves in case he runs into obstacles and he always looks out for himself._

 **Present**

After finishing his story, Herkie was left mouth wide open and so were his eyes.

"Woah, that was intense, you planned all that and that when you became good at running?" Herkie said.

"Yeah, that's when I started to love pranks and figured out that I need someone to chase me to get me motivated."

"Oh, so like it was the thrill of the moment?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"So maybe if I had a motivation, do you think that'll work?"

"Yeah, like wanting to win, trying to dodge you opponents, just something to keep you on your toes."

"Oh, good advice, man, I'll I was thinking about is keeping up with the guys."

"There you go, we found out a problem, you're too busy thinking of being faster than your teammates but not on the game."

"That makes more sense, wow, I'm glad I met you."

"Me too." Quincy felt joy in his heart when Herkie was glad to meet someone like him. "Hey, how about we try another lap?"

"Sounds like a plan." Herkie said and the boys went to the field in their starting positions.

"Ready, set, go." They started to run with Quincy in the lead. Almost halfway around, Herkie is close behind Quincy, focus on field in front of him and not on Quincy. They made it through one lap and still kept going. Quincy can hear Herkie losing his breath again, then remember something.

"You gotta try to control your breathing," Quincy yells behind him, " Count each step like on your right step by inhaling and exhaling."

"Okay." Herkie said and did exactly what he said. He inhaled with his left stride and exhaled with his right stride and he keeps a pattern with his breathing. Eventually he caught up to Quincy side by side, feeling happy.

"Hey, I'm doing it." Herkie said while smiling.

"See? I told you." Quincy said as they made finished another lap, deciding to do one more lap around then stop at the bleachers. Panting, Quincy went to holding his knees while ending and Herkie is holding his hips.

"That…was…a great…workout." Herkie said.

"Yeah…all because…you have…a good teacher." Quincy said. They stopped panting since they're cooled off.

"I bet I'm faster than you are now." Herkie said.

"No way, you maybe fast but I'm the fastest like The Flash."

"Oh yeah?" Herkie said before giving Quincy a headlock and messes his hair with his fist while grinning. This amuses Quincy, though he's trying to hide it.

"Hahaha, Herkie, cut it out, hahaha." Quincy laughed.

"Not til you say I'm the fastest."

"Never." Quincy trips Herkie to the ground, bring himself along with him and rolled over each other like their rolling down the hill and Herkie's on top of him.

"Say it." Herkie said smiling.

"No way." Quincy giggled.

"You asked for it." Herkie put his finger in his mouth and slobbered it with saliva. "Here comes the Wet Willy."

"Ew, gross, get that away from me." Quincy said.

"Im gonna do it." Herkie said in hung closed to his ear.

"You're disgusting." Quincy giggled.

"You leave me no choice, Red."

"Haha, stop-

Suddenly they heard a sound, making the two boys stop and listen.

"You hear that?" Quincy asked Herkie, who wiped his finger and helped Quincy up.

"Yeah, I did, its coming from behind the bleachers." Herkie said, both him and Quincy looking over to where Herkie's pointing at.

"Get behind me, I don't want you hurt." Herkie said, being protective of his friend.

"Ok." Quincy said, even though he isn't scared but lets him be the hero. As they walked behind the bleachers, Herkie pulls out his phone and turns on the flashlight from his phone and shines it at the darkness, but there seems to be no one there.

"That's funny, I could've swore I heard something back here." Herkie said.

"Yeah, me too." Quincy said then checked the time on his phone, which says 1:15 on his lock screen. "Woah, looks like we out later than we were suppose to."

"It's that late? We better head back before someone notice we're not in bed."

"Good idea." Quincy said before they picked up their water bottles from the bleachers and headed back to their dorms.

* * *

Herkie thought he should walk Quincy back to his dorm room before sneaking back to his.

"You didn't have to walk me back." Quincy assured.

"I know, but in case we're caught, I'll take the blame, say it was my fault, that I convinced you to coach me to run." Herkie said.

"You do that for me?"

"Yeah, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah, guess we are, haha" Quincy laughed. He can't believe he made another just after 2 days being in Auradon, but he did and in his heart he's happy about it.

As soon as they reached his door, Quincy turned to Herkie to say goodnight.

"Well, this is me."

"Looks like it, I really had a great time tonight." Herkie said.

"So did I, almost better than tripping someone over into a pile of mud." Quincy joked and they both laughed.

"Night, Q, see ya later."

"Goodnight, Herk." Quincy tells Herkie before he goes off back to his room. Quincy watches him until he's out of view and went into his room and quietly closes the door. He didn't want to wake Chad up so he tiptoes to his bed, but before he reaches it, a light suddenly flicks on and made Quincy jumped.

"About time you got back." Quincy heard a voice said, making him turn around to see Chad sitting by a desk with his hand under the lamp.

"Dang Chad, scare me to death, why don't ya?" Quincy said freaking out.

"Where you been at?" Chad asks him.

"With Herkie, he need help."

"Herkie, of course it's about him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quincy asks him suspiciously.

"Nothing, just that you're risking going back to the isle to break curfew so can help Herkie with his running problem." Chad was saying Herkie's name in a high pitch voice.

"Well, he needed some help so I..." Quincy then realizes something, "Hey, how did you know that's his problem?"

"That's what you said, right?" Chad said looking at other directions.

"No, I didn't say what kind of problem it was." Quincy said and Chad knew that he's caught so he decided to come clean.

"Ok, the truth is I followed you to the Tourney field." Chad explained looking guilty.

"What?"

"I followed you there because I knew you guys would be there and saw the whole thing."

Quincy gasps and said, "That was you we heard."

"Yep, you heard me punched something during your play wrestle and that's when I hightailed it."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, how did you even knew we were going there?"

Chad let out a sigh, "The thing is…"

 **Flashback**

 _Earlier this afternoon, while Herkie wanted Quincy to teach how to run better, Chad hid somewhere and overheard their entire conversation._

 **Present**

After hearing what Chad told him, Quincy almost didn't have any words.

"Wow," He said, "You actually eavesdropped on us."

"Yeah, I even saw your wrestling and wet willies." Chad said, being a little steamed.

"We were just having fun, you didn't have to babysit us in the shadows."

"Someone will bust you if you get caught and then what will happen?" Chad said.

"Why are you so worried about me?" Quincy said a bit confused since no one was ever worried about him.

"I'm just looking out for you, and I didn't want Herkie to get you in trouble." And that's when Quincy heard Herkie's name from Chad's mouth again that he becomes really suspicious.

"What is it about Herkie that's bothering you? Last time, you didn't want him to walk me to class, now you don't want him having me out at night."

Chad turned to his left, blushing trying to hide the truth but Quincy picked up on it and asks him, "Oh my Zeus, are you jealous?" Quincy smirked a bit.

"What?! That's crazy talk."

"It don't sound crazy to me, it make sense, you don't like it when we hang with each other."

"That's not true, I'm not jealous." Chad said, even though he doesn't believe himself

"Sure your not, so what do you call it?"

"Being a concerned friend, that's who."

"If you're my friend, you wouldn't worry this much!"

"If you're mine, then you wouldn't be this stupid!" That made Quincy gasp at that statement from Chad. Chad immediately regretted his last sentence since it was a cruel thing to call him. He would never thought that someone like him would say something so mean.

"How DARE YOU?! I've been nothing but good to you and this is how you act?!" Quincy yelled.

"Keep your voice down." Chad whispered sternly.

"Oh why, am I too dumb to lower my voice, huh?!" Quincy was starting to tear up, but he kept them in his eyes.

"No, listen-

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME, JUSR BECAUSE IM A VILLAIN'S KID DOES NOT MEAN IM STUPID!"

Chad knew he was wrong and tries to apologize, "Wait, that's not what I-

"I don't wanna hear it! Just…just goodnight!" Quincy yelled before he threw himself to his bed and faced away from Chad's. Chad feels awful for what he done to Quincy's feelings but he had to stop himself before he makes it worse and went straight to bed. Chad knew he had to make it up to him but not because he'll get in trouble with Ben or Fairy Godmother, but because he's afraid he'll lose a very good friend.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow, kinda heartbreaking, was it? Chad let his jealousy get the best of him and it'll cost his friendship with Quincy. Will Chad make things right with Quincy? Will he get over his jealously oh Herkie? And Will Herkie's training with Quincy pay off? Find out in Chapter 13 before next week and Have a Wicked Day.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, it might've took me awhile with this chapter, but you can stop waiting because I've finished. Also, someone else from _Return to the Isle of the Lost_ is making an appearance, trying to help Chad with his apology to Quincy. Also a clue to an unseen character from _Wicked World_ will appear too. Plus, Carlos/Jane shipping lol those two are so cute together.

* * *

Chapter 13: I'm Sorry

 **The Next Morning**

The sun was rising and that means another day in school, which means that Chad had to get up. He's rubbing his eyes to see better and turns to see his roommate's bed was already made with no sign of him anywhere in the room. Chad really messed up last night, feeling bad that he called Quincy stupid for hanging out with someone else that isn't him. He wanted to explain it better to him, but let his jealous rage take over him. Now he had to figure out how to apologize to his redheaded pal.

 **After Remedial Goodness Class**

In the Student's Lounge, Quincy was sitting on a chair, watching a funny video on his phone, minding his own business when suddenly, a boy around his age came in and spotted Quincy. Quincy looked up to see who that is and then greeted him.

"Hey, Pin." Pin is the son of Pinocchio and he's in Quincy's Safety Rules for the Internet class after lunch.

"Hey Quincy, whatchu doing here all by yourself?" Pin asked.

"Just sitting here, watching a video."

"More like you're avoiding a certain someone."

"What's makes you say that?" Quincy asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Chad was looking for you earlier, he asked me if I seen you."

"Well now you do."

"Look, I think you should talk to him, he looks like he's really sorry for whatever happened."

"I don't care, and you better not tell him I'm here." Quincy said strictly.

"Well, actually…." Then the next thing Quincy knows is that Chad walked up besides Pin.

"You sneaky little puppet, you tricked me." Quincy said getting up.

"Can you give us the room?" Chad asked Pin.

"Sure." Then Pin made his way out of the room. 30 seconds gone by and the two of them were still in the same spot with Quincy looking angry and Chad looking guilty.

"Look, Quincy.." Chad tries to apologize.

"I don't wanna hear, I'm out of here." Quincy said before he makes his way to the door but Chad grabs his arm. "Let go of me."

"Not until you listen what I have to say."

"Why? Cause I'm stupid?"

"No, so I explain myself." Chad had to make this right, no matter what, even if he has to beg on his knees for forgiveness.

Quincy decides to hear he say, so he says, "Make it fast." Then Chad lets him go.

"The reason I acted like that was because I…I…" Chad stuttered, didn't want to admit the truth.

"You know what, forget this, if you ain't talking, then I'm gone." Quincy said making his way out again, but then Chad blurted out, "I was jealous, ok?!" That made Quincy stop and turned to Chad.

"What?" Quincy asked him.

"I was jealous of Herkie hanging out with you. It leaves this feeling inside of me and I wanted to knock his teeth out, acting like he's your best friend and not me."

"Wow, I didn't think you felt that way, is this how you are with you're friends?"

"I barely make real friends beside Ben, he's been good to me like I've been with him, expect I wasn't on his side when the VKs first came here and I felt bad way after since I've gotten to know Jay and Carlos."

"What's your point?"

"The point is when I met you, I didn't think we're gonna be friends, I thought we were gonna be enemies but that day when you said your mom tells you how to act like a prince, it made me realize we're not so different so I thought why not get to know you more, and I'm glad I did." After what Chad said, Quincy almost teared up, no one has ever say that to him, caring about him like know else did back on the isle. All anyone did was being afraid of him and his pranks but Chad's different.

"Chad, I…I don't know what to say."

"Then let me finish by saying…I'm sorry," Chad says, "I'm sorry for being a jealous jerk and I'm sorry I call you stupid because you're not, I'm stupid."

"Wow, so what you're saying is its that you're a dummy?" Quincy said smirking a bit.

"Yes, I'm dumb." Chad said smiling a bit.

"Well…If you wanna make it up to me, then say you're a big dummy." Quincy said full on smirking.

Chad chuckled then said, "I'm a big dummy."

"Now say you like snorting like a pig."

"I like snorting like a pig."

"Do it for real."

"What? Oh come on."

"I thought you wanna make it up to me." Quincy said with a puppy dog pout and Chad does want to make it up to him, so even though it's humiliating, he rather have a friend then a reputation, so he did what Quincy said and snorts like a pig like he never has before, which made Quincy laugh like a hyena who cornered a lion cub.

"Now say that I'm the best friend you ever had." Quincy said sincerely and Chad gets the picture.

"You're the best friend I ever had and I won't forget it, ever." Chad then walks to Quincy and gives him a hug, which leaves to return one too and they stayed like that for at least 10 seconds then separated. They both laughed now that the tensions out of the way.

"So, what do wanna do now since we have free period?" Chad asked Quincy.

"Well first, you can explain to me why there's giant, long hair all over the floor?" Quincy asked as he pointed out to the long blonde hair that leads outside in the hallway.

"That's Ruby, Rapunzel's daughter." Chad said.

"God, how long does it go?"

"According to Audrey, 10 minutes after she leaves."

"Wow, that's long."

"I'll say."

"Also, I heard that Carlos and Jane are working on a recipe, wanna swing by?"

"Nothing better to do anyways." And so Chad leads Quincy to where the white-haired boy and the teenaged fairy are at.

* * *

In the kitchen where Mal made her love potion cookies before to make Ben fall in love with her, Carlos and Jane were baking there cake to present to their class for a grade.

"So we add a cup of flour and then we mix it." Jane tells Carlos as she was reading the cookbook while Carlos is doing the ingredients.

"You could help me, you know?" Carlos said.

"I am, I'm reading you the instructions."

"Not what I meant by that."

"I'm might screw it up, I'm not exactly great with doing some things."

"You mean that time when you sewed your dress and pillow together?" One day, she was assigned to sew a pillow but accidentally sew it to her clothers and tried to pull it off but ripped a huge part of her dress.

"Yeah and you were laughing the whole time." Jane said angrily as she remembers that Carlos was there for the whole thing and laugh like he never laugh, embarrassing Jane and promising her that he never tells a soul and helps her walk by to her room while he gives her his jacket and wraps it around her waist since that where the dress' been ripped from.

"It was too funny to not laugh, hahahaha" Carlos laughed and while he was laughing, Jane thought about dumping some flour on him and she poured some all over his head, making him look dusty and ghostly. Jane couldn't help herself and started laughing at him, thinking how he looks like a ghost.

"Oh, you trying to be funny huh?" Carlos asked her.

"Oh, I ain't trying, hahahahaha." Jane laughed so Carlos stick his hand in the batter and draws a line straight down her face then it was his to his laugh.

"Oh yeah?" Jane said before she grabs an egg and breaks it on his head, covering him in yolk. Carlos grabs a stick of butter and rubs it all over her then she throws some salt at him and suddenly it turned into a food fight but with ingredients. Jane and Carlos were laughing it each other the whole time and after Jane throw another egg is when Carlos grabbed her from behind, making both of them laugh until they gazed into each other's eyes and star intensely. It's been 10 seconds at least before they started to move their heads forward until the door opened and it was Quincy and Chad who came in and noticed the mess that was all over the kitchen and the bakers separated before the other two noticed.

"What in the Bibbidi happened here?" Chad asked with his mouth wide open.

"It's like a tornado hit this place." Quincy said shocked.

Carlos and Jane had to say something so Jane spoked first, "Umm, we're baking, hehe."

"What, the kitchen?!" Quincy asked.

"We got carried away, you see there's this food fight…" Carlos tries to explain but Quincy held up his hand.

"Never mind, so uh….what were you two doing when we got in?" Quincy smirked remembering seeing how close those two were before.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked, blushing and hoping Quincy didn't see them together.

"Like how close you two were?" Quincy said then he gasp before saying, "Were you gonna kiss?" He asked with a huge grin, making Chad shake his head no but he was amused.

Carlos and Jane were blushing furiously then answered strongly, "NO!"

"Are you sure? Cause that's what it look like to me." Quincy said then giggled.

"Nothing happened." Jane said panicky.

"Yet." Quincy said smirking.

Chad, since he wants to join in on the fun, says, "That's not what everyone else says."

"Dude, we are _just friends._ " Carlos said clearly.

"Yeah, they're just being liars." Jane said backing Carlos up.

"Whatever, so with _that_ aside, what are you gonna do about _this_?" Quincy said pointing around the kitchen when he said "this".

"I know exactly what to do." Jane said then she starts saying a spell, "A mess is made by more than one teen, so make this kitchen nice and clean." With the spell spoken, blue dust came out of her hand when she raises them and it covers the entire kitchen, making it look like not even a crumb was dropped and everything was put back to where it was before the food fight. Amazed by Jane's magic, Quincy and Chad had their mouths wide open, surprise by the sparkling clean kitchen that appears before their eyes then turns their directions to the brown and pink haired teen fairy.

"You can do magic?!" They both asked.

Jane giggled The tells them, "Yeah, I kinda found out a while ago, around the time Freddie showed up when Mal and the others got themselves wished to the isle."

"So that's how she got here." Quincy figured out then remembers, "Hey, isn't that the same reason how I got here, because of you two and Jay?" Quincy asks Carlos and Chad, then remembers seeing the three athletes appear from pink dust, knowing that its because of magic but didn't know what kind until later.

"Yeah, since it was Jay's fault for rubbing Jordan's lamp." Chad explains to him.

"Jay sometimes doesn't think before doing anything." Quincy said, remembering the time when Jay would try to steal Captain Hook's hook off when he was 13, but didn't think that he's asleep with one eyes open that night and tries to hit him with his hook so Jay had to escape.

"So, can you guys not say anything to my mom? I don't want her to freak out or be disappointed." Jane said, worrying that her mom wouldn't like the fact that she's using magic ever since she discovered she has it.

"Don't worry, you're secret's safe, right Q?" Chad asked Quincy.

"Well, maybe if you could poof up a bag of cash…" Quincy joked.

"Quincy!" They all said, making Quincy jump.

"I'm kidding, chill out, I won't say anything, sheesh."

"Thank you, but one thing, how come you guys are here?" Jane asked the boys.

"Just seeing how's it going, but we already figured it out, hahaha" Quincy said giggling, talking about the possible kissing that would've happened, making Carlos and Jane blush again.

"Yeah, so we're just trying to put everything together to make our cake." Jane said.

"A double layer cake, with lots of chocolate." Carlos said mouth watering.

"Ugh, calm down, choco boy," Quincy said before looking at the cookbook then at the ingredients on the counter, "You seem to be forgot something like...sugar."

That made Jane and Carlos' eyes pop out, noticing that there's no sugar by the rest of the stuff there using.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Jane said as she grabs the sugar from the pantry and measures it to what she needs. "You can't bake cake without sugar."

"I know that's right." Carlos said making sure that Jane did it right.

"I told you it'll be fun coming here." Quincy says to Chad.

"I guess you're right, it's like a dumb romantic-comedy movie." Chad said then he and Quincy both laughed at his joke.

"Sounds like things are fine with you two." Jane said.

"Yeah, I heard that Quincy blew a fuse last night with you, Chad." Carlos said when he heard earlier about them fighting.

"Yeah, it's just something I need to work on." Chad said.

"I'll say, I never knew you care about me so much." Quincy said hug Chad with one arm while smiling, making Chad blush.

"Come on, knock it off."

"You know you love me, hahahaha." Quincy laughed while Chad was secretly amused.

"Hey by the way, Coach told me earlier that we have go straight to practice after school's over, he wanted me to let you know." Carlos informed Chad and Quincy.

"What?! Earlier?! For what?!" Quincy asked.

"It's a thing we do on the day before the game, that we practice early so we be more prepared." Chad said.

"I was more prepared to take a nap."

"Sorry, Red, but we got to, it's a tradition."

"Ugh, fine, since I don't have a choice." Quincy pouted with his arms crossed.

* * *

In Jay and Carlos' room, Chad, Aziz, Herkie, Ben and Quincy, except Jay, were all exhausted and laying anywhere in the entire room.

"That was intense." Aziz said on a bean bag chair.

"Intense?! It was brutal!" Quincy said from Carlos' bed.

"My aching legs were on fire." Herkie said on the floor.

"I'm sweating through every part of my body." Chad said from a chair.

"But at least we've seen to be getting better, especially Herkie here, you were almost as fast as Quincy." Ben said who's sitting beside Jay on his bed.

"Yeah, just yesterday you were second to last, now you runner up." Jay said.

"How'd you get so fast?" Carlos asked who's next to Quincy on his bed.

"Let's just say I had a good coach." Herkie before he winked at Quincy who winked at him back.

The other guys notice this and Aziz asks him, "You did?"

"Guilty." Quincy said smiling. "I just thought "why not" and taught him what I know."

"That's really impressive, Quincy. You're coming along the way here." Ben said impressed.

"I guess so, heh."

"I can't wait til we beat those Falcons." Herkie said.

"Who?" Quincy asked.

"Sherwood Forest Falcons, the team we're going against." Ben said.

"They beat us all the time until Jay and Carlos came around and we beat them that one time."

"Sounds like your saying VKs rule." Quincy said smirking.

"Don't get so ahead of yourself, you don't wanna over confident." Chad said smirking at Quincy.

"Who's over confident? I'm just stating the facts, hehehehe."

"Oh yeah, lets see who scores first tomorrow." Chad said.

"It's a bet." Quincy said.

"How about loser has to carry the other's backpack the whole next week?"

"Deal." Quincy said before shaking Chad's hand, amusing their friends.

"This should be interesting." Jay said.

"Yeah, so far I don't see how this could possibly go wrong." Ben said.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Everyone in Auradon Prep was fast asleep, resting up for the big game tomorrow night, when suddenly, a mysterious figure went to Quincy and Chad's room through their window with a pillow filled with feathers and waited until Quincy's head was turned before quietly replacing his memory foam pillow with the feathered one and sneaks out their window.

"Hmm, this should hold him off." Then the body goes out, climbs down and ran off into the night, waiting for results of its plan.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Uh-oh, looks like someone wants Quincy to have a bad day before his Tourney debut. Who is responsible? Why would they do this? What's they're endgame? Find out on Chapter 14 and as always, Have a Wicked Day.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** _Rise of the Isle of the Lost_ finally came out a few days ago and I read the whole book in less than 12 hours. It's the best one of the series I've ever read

 _ **Fun Fact:**_ Melissa De La Cruz confirmed in _Rise of the Isle of the Isle_ that CJ and Harriet are sisters and Harry's their brother for some of those who are confused still about Captain Hook's kids. The _Wicked World_ shorts are connected with the movie and the novels, just like I hoped. Also, CJ's name stands for Calista Jane.

* * *

Chapter 14: Can This Day Get Any Worse?

Scratching and sneezing sounds we're waking up Chad, annoyed at first by it, but eventually he had to find out what's going on. As soon as he sat up and turned to his left, he shouted, "Oh My Zeus!". Quincy was looking a mess with red, itchy eyes, his nose stuffed and dripping, coughing and sneezing, even red rashes all over his body. Chad rush to Quincy side when he stopped sneezing and looked at him up and down.

"What happened?!" Chad asked.

"I don't know." Quincy said and can't speak right since his nose is clogged up, "I woke up earlier when I couldn't breath through my nose and started sneezing, then these rashes came out of nowhere and I can't stop scratching."

"You look worse than when the Evil Queen turned herself into an old hag." Chad said.

"It's way worse, gosh if I look at myself in the mirror, I'll puke for being the sickest of them all." Quincy said before coughing.

"Come on, lets get you to the nurse." Chad then picks up Quincy and carries him bridal style and heads straight off to the Nurse's Office.

"But you'll get sick if you're carrying me."

"Who cares? I'm not letting you down again." Chad said. Quincy's his best friend and he wants to help him at any cost.

* * *

 **In The Nurse's Office**

Quincy's in bed with a thermometer in his mouth and Chad sitting by his left side, waiting for the nurse to finish up which didn't take long as she approaches them.

"So what's going on, a cold?" Chad said.

"Looks to me like he's got a serious case of allergies." The nurse tells them.

"Allergies? But he's not anywhere near feathers, Ben made sure that he has memory foam."

"Well, he's gotten it somehow, so I'm not sure what else this is."

"But what can we do? We have a game today."

"I'll have to use an allergy shot, it'll take a while but he should be back in tip-top shape in no time." The nurse went to her desk to get the shot but when she opened the drawer, her little case of doses was nowhere in sight so she looked in the other ones, but not even her allergy pills were in any drawers, especially the shots.

"This is impossible, all the allergy shots are gone, even the pills."

"What?!" Chad and Quincy exclaimed.

"I have no idea how this happened, but I was sure that's the last place I saw them."

"This is crazy, medicine doesn't just up and leave, something's not right about this." Chad said worried.

* * *

 **Cafeteria, Breakfast**

At the cafeteria, Chad explains what's happening with Quincy to the gang, figuring out the cause of his outbreak.

"And your sure he's not made any contact with a single, tiny feather?" Ally asked closing her index and thumb fingers.

"Yes, we didn't see any yesterday." Chad said.

"Then what could've cause him to look like a pizza?" Jordan asked.

"And what happened to the medicine? They couldn't of just disappear like that." Mal said.

"If you ask me, I say someone stole it." Freddie said matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked.

"Well, it makes sense, someone knew about Quincy's allergy so they plan to make him sick and steal the only cure that'll help, making him miss the game." Freddie explained.

"But it's Auradon, who would make Quincy miss the game?" Aziz asked.

"Maybe someone from the opposing team." Freddie said taking a sip of milk through her straw.

"No way, not even them would stoop to that level." Doug said.

"It sounds suspicious if you think about it." Evie said.

"Sounds like something I would do back home." Jay said.

"Not even you are that clever, Jay." Freddie said with a side grin.

"And how do you explain how Quincy got sick without one feather in sight?" Chad asks Freddie.

"Give me a break, I don't know all the answers, I'm just stating the facts." Freddie tells him.

"Maybe you missed a spot?" Jane said.

"I've searched the whole room after I took Quincy back to bed, there was nothing. I turned our room inside out." Chad tells Jane.

"But still, someone should stay with Quincy, making sure he's ok." Audrey suggested.

"I'll do it, I owe it to him." Chad said.

"I'll help too, you in Carlos?" Jay said to Carlos.

"I can't, me and Jane are presenting our cake to our class." Carlos said.

"I can lend a hand, I'll just get some allergy pills, that'll make him feel better." Ben said.

"I know a tea that my grandma makes when I get sick." Lonnie offered. "I can make it before lunch."

"Perfect." Ben says to Lonnie. "So we'll just have to make the best of it until after school."

"Agreed." Ally said. "So let's just act like today's normal and hope for the best."

After breakfast, while most of the group went off to classes, Chad went back to his dorm with Jay while Ben said he'll let Fairy Godmother know that they can't do classes today. As soon as they got there, they gasp when they saw Herkie with Quincy on his bed, who's sleeping a the moment.

"Hey guys." Herkie greeted them.

"Herkie, what are you doing here?" Chad asked, a little annoyed.

"I heard Quincy's sick, so I thought I see how he's doing." Herkie explained. "I even brought him some soup, something my mom makes me when I had a cold. It kinda made him sleepy if you notice, heh."

"Um, don't you have class?" Chad asked hoping he would leave.

"I asked Ben if he could get me out out of classes for the day so I help my little buddy here, it's the least I can do." Herkie says to Chad, who's not thrilled with that.

"Isn't that nice of you?" Chad said, trying to control his jealousy like he promised Quincy.

"Why didn't we think of that? Good thing he thought of that, right Chad?" Jay said patted his back once.

"Yeah, great." Chad said sulking a bit.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

At a drugstore near the school, Ben picked out a small bottle of allergy pill, along with some snacks for him and the guys since they want to stay with Quincy. He brought them up to the cashier, who's lips went up both sides.

"Good day, your majesty, is that all your getting?" He asked.

"Yessir, ring em up." Ben said when he puts them on the counter and the cashier scans them.

"Hmm, allergy pills? You're not sick, are you?" The cashier asked.

"Not me, a friend of mine."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I hope he gets better."

"Thank you." Ben said as he pays him the money, "Take care" he says before he walks off.

"Have a great day and good luck at today's game." The cashier said.

As the limo pulled up to the school, Ben comes out with a bag in his hand and walks inside. Halfway there, he walks through the halls when all of a sudden, he heard a crash behind him and went to investigate, leaving his bag unattended. As the bag's not being monitored, a hand reaches in and grabs the allergy pills that Ben bought and makes off with it. Meanwhile, Ben sees that a vase of flowers with water in it was busted on the floor.

"That's strange, how did it fall from the table?" Ben thought. "I better let the janitor know, but first Quincy needs his medicine." And he went back to his bag and grabs it from the floor before he walks to Quincy and Chad's room. He went through the doorway of their room, seeing that Jay, Chad and Herkie are with their sick, spotted teammate.

"Hey guys, I brought some snacks." Ben said as he passes them out to his friends and leaves a bag of Doritos on the night stand for when he's ready to eat.

"Ben, I could kiss you if I wasn't so contagious. You remember my favorite chips?" Quincy said, trying to sound cheerful through his sickness.

"Of course, you wouldn't stop bragging about them." After Quincy had his first taste of Doritos, he's been craving for them ever since, but Chad tries to convince not to eat them all the time. "And also, I've got your…." Ben searches through the bag, but cannot seem to feel them, then he looks inside to find that there's nothing in there.

"Wait a minute, where is it?"

"What? Is something wrong?" Quincy asks still sounding horsed.

"I bought a bottle of allergy pills, but there gone."

"What?!" Quincy tries to shout.

"How's that possible?" Jay asked.

"I don't know." Ben said.

"Maybe it fell out." Herkie suggested.

"There's no hole in here." Ben said. "But I did leave it on the floor for a minute because I heard a crash."

"What crash?" Chad asked.

"I went to see and I'll I saw was a busted vase on the floor, which is weird because I don't see how it could've fall from the table."

"Did you check your bag right after you picked back up?" Jay asked.

"I didn't even think about it."

"Huh, maybe Freddie's on to something."

"On what?" Quincy said.

"That someone's sabotaging us so we won't win the game."

"ACHOO!" Quincy sneezed. "If that's true, then they're doing a good job, and I thought I was cruel."

"But the Falcons? Could they really be doing this?" Ben asked unsure.

"All I know is it's that I need to puke." Quincy said before he runs to the bathroom and hurls in the toilet.

"Ugh, I don't wanna be him right now." Jay said.

"I'll check on him." Herkie volunteered then went to the bathroom. Chad's first thought that he should do it, but controls himself. Herkie patted his back as Quincy's still letting it all out.

"Just let it all, Q." Herkie said. Quincy got done as he flushes the toilet, giving himself a second to catch his breath.

"I've never been this sick in my life, and I feel awful." Quincy wails, tears down his eyes, hates feeling vulnerable.

"Hey, don't forget I'm right here." Herkie said.

"Don't worry I'm not." Quincy said, sounding a little clear.

"Sounds like your voice's coming back a bit." Herkie said hopefully.

"Yeah, must've been the puking." Quincy tries to stand up and was helped by Herkie to get to his bed. As Quincy was lying down, he started to sneeze again, making him groan and he knew that it was too good to be true and slammed his fist down in frustration.

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore!" He said. "And what's with this pillow? It's been lumping ever since I woke up."

"Lumpy?" Herkie said.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel like how it usually…" A sneeze was coming while Quincy's trying to finish and he let out a big, "Aaa…Chooo!". He kept on sneezing for another 10 seconds or so and he finally got up from bed, with the other boys backing away to give him some space (And so that they don't get sick). When Quincy was standing, his sneezing stopped and he can breath, much to his relief.

"Ahh, thank goodness." Quincy said.

Then Chad realized something, "You know, you stopped sneezing right after you got out of bed."

"What's your point?" Quincy said while scratching.

"This isn't the first time, when I carried you to the Nurse's Office, I didn't hear a sneeze or cough."

"And when you got up to hurl in the toilet." Herkie mentioned.

"So what are you saying, that Quincy's bed was making him sick?" Jay wondered.

"Maybe not his bed…" Ben said as he went to his pillow and picked it up. It didn't take him long to feel as he notices something weird about it.

"That's strange, this doesn't feel like memory foam." He said.

"If not that, then what?" Chad asked. Ben then pulls out the pillow from its case and uses the scissors to cut it, letting out the real cause of Quincy's sickness on the floor.

"FEATHERS!" They all shouted.

"I knew something was wrong here." Quincy said then starts to sneezing uncontrollably until Ben gathered the feathers and put them back in the pillow then stuffed it in the pillow case and threw it out the window.

"Thank you." Quincy said after exhaling.

"I don't get it." Herkie said.

"Well I do." Jay said. "And this can I mean one thing."

"That I need a new pillow?" Quincy guessed.

"Sabotage." Jay answered. That leaves everyone thinking that it was probably true.

* * *

 **Cafeteria, Lunch**

At lunch, the group gathered around to talk about the latest discovery.

"So someone just switched his pillows?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, might've been from when we were all sleeping." Chad said.

"Which means it's the same person that stole all the medicine from the Nurse's Office." Ally said.

"And created a distraction to take the medicine out of you bag, Ben." Jordan added.

"Yeah, even I have to admit that someone's responsible." Ben said.

"But the question is who?"Audrey wondered.

"It was probably one of the Falcons." Freddie suggested.

"That does sound like a motivate, making a player sick so they have a big chance to win the game." Carlos figured.

"Well, that's not gonna stop us, cause we're not letting them win." Aziz said.

"You're right, but how are we gonna help Quincy if this person's keep on coming for him? For all we know, he's still around the school." Jane said.

"And Quincy might be in danger if he's left alone." Mal said.

"Which is why we're gonna go back up there and protect him." Chad said, also pointing out Jay and Herkie.

"But what are you gonna do about medicine?" Evie said.

"Yeah, we aren't exactly carrying it around here." Doug said.

"Oh, guys here." Lonnie pulled out a thermos from her backpack and gives it to Chad. "This is the tea my grandma makes, once Quincy drink this, he'll be feeling better faster than a whole day."

"Hope this works." Chad said.

"But be careful, someone might be watching us." Mal said then gives Chad a plate of two pepperoni pizza and puts another paper plate on top of it, along with a cold can of coke.

"Here, Quincy will like this for lunch." She said.

"Yeah, thanks Mal, I almost forgot." Chad said.

"Who doesn't like pizza? It's like everyone's favorite food." Doug said speaking with experience.

"Lets go guys." Jay said as he, Jay and Herkie decided to leave early and head up to Chad's room.

"Poor Quincy, I hope he's alright." Ally said.

"Don't worry, he will be as soon as he has that tea." Lonnie assured.

* * *

 **In Chad and Quincy's room**

Chad gives Quincy the thermos with the tea that Lonnie made and he immediately drinks it like it's his last hope, making his three helpers look a bit wide eyed.

"Mmm, taste kinda funky." Quincy mentioned.

"Lonnie said it'll work, we just need to give it time." Jay assures him.

"It better, we got a game to win and I didn't get here in Auradon and practiced for nothing." Quincy said determinedly.

"Now that what I call team spirit." Herkie said with a grin.

"So who did this to me?" Quincy asked.

"Not sure, but whoever it is, they won't give up." Chad said.

"Well, we'll just have to show them I'm not going down easily." What they don't know is that someone's by the door, listening to half of their conversation.

"We'll just see about that, now don't we?" The voice said. "Hehehehe"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow, the suspense is getting to you huh? Do you agree with Freddie's theory? Could it be someone from the Sherwood Forest Falcons? Are they really that conniving? Stay tuned for Chapter 15 as the Fighting Knights are going head to head with their rivals. And as always, Have a Wicked Day!


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Hey fellow Descenders, sorry it took me a while, but I've finally finished this chapter for you guys. In this one, I'm introducing another OC, he's a AK but with a little twist, or big, however you look at it. Hope you like this one cause I was working really hard to get this one right. Please review and enjoy reading it.

* * *

Chapter 15: Quincy's Tourney Debut

It was near the end of school for the week, which means it's time for the game this late afternoon. Everyone's pumped up for the game, psyched to see their team try to win, but that's not the case for some people since their newest player's been having a problem trying to get cured before later. Someone's trying to make him miss it for what? For revenge? To win? Those are question our favorite group of heroes are trying to solve. So far, the culprit's switched Quincy's pillows and stole medicine. What's next for the redheaded athlete? His new friends hope nothing else.

Jay, Chad and Herkie were watching TV, easing their minds off the current situation, waiting for Quincy to wake up after he had Lonnie's tea and he got his appetite back so he had the pizza that Chad handed to him and he claimed that it's the best food to be ever created. He declared that it's now his favorite food.

"How's he doing?" Jay asked Chad since he got up to check on Quincy.

"Sound asleep like for the last 2 hours." Chad tells him.

"It's almost 3, we have 30 minutes after that to get ready." Herkie reminds them.

"We know but what can we do? It's not like he'll get better in a flash." Chad said.

Just then, Quincy's moving around until his eyes opened and sat up to rub them clear.

"Morning fellas." Quincy said with the other guys relied that he seems to be better.

"It's the afternoon." Jay informed him.

"Who cares? Haha." Quincy chuckled.

"How you feeling?" Chad asked him.

"Ugh" Quincy stretched his arms then answered, "Like brand new, that tea's really something, remind me to thank Lonnie later."

"Thank her grandma, its her tea." Herkie said.

"Yeah, just as soon as we win this game." Quincy said getting up, still feeling wobbling and Chad held him.

"Are you sure about this? You're skin and sinuses are clear, but your still recovering." Chad tells him.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just need to walk it off, that's all."

"If you say so." Chad said.

"Alright, lets go then." Jay said as he and his crutches lead the other three to the Tourney field.

* * *

 **Tourney Field**

Everyone on the bleachers cheered as the game was coming close to begin, with the cheerleaders doing their chants for the crowd, Jane dancing around in her mascot uniform and Doug with his band. The team's currently in the locker room changing into their proper uniforms out on the field. Quincy was relief that he was able to play since he feels mostly better, hoping he can still run as fast as usual.

Chad came behind him and puts his hand on shoulder and asks, "You up for this?" He asks being concerned.

"You just worry about keeping up with me." Quincy said then winks at him.

"You got it, buddy." Then Chad puts on his helmet and made his way out with Quincy, along with Chad and the others.

"Lets kick some Falcon butt." Herkie said as they walk to the field. The crowd cheers as the Fighting Knights made it out to the field. Jordan has her camera set by the bench Jay is currently sitting at. Mal was blowing kisses at her king boyfriend while he blows some back. Evie and Doug does the same thing and Jane waves at Carlos who smiles at her and remembers the A they got on their cake, proud of what they accomplish together which made them closer than ever.

Audrey made her way to Jordan and asks, "Hey, your all set up?"

"Yup, and the best part is it's that my dad got me this new camera that I've been wanting." Jordan says excitedly.

"Maybe because you were dropping hints before?" Audrey said with that knowing grin.

"It wasn't that many, just minor stuff." Jordan said with her eyes looking another, knew that she's caught.

"Make sure you get my good side, I wanna look fab for this video when we win." Audrey flipping her hair.

"I hope we win, because I didn't get this camera for nothing."

"Don't you ladies worry, we got this." Jay said who have been listening to their conversation.

"And how would you know that?" Audrey asks with her hands on her hips.

"Because I got this." Jay pulls out his feathered bracelet from his pocket and shows them.

"Is that the bracelet we've been hearing about?" Audrey asked.

"Yup, my lucky bracelet." Jay said proudly.

"You really think that's lucky?"

"You're here with me, aren't ya?" Jay flashed his grin and winked at her, making Audrey scoffed but grinned a bit.

"You two are making me puke." Jordan said with a disgusted look.

"Me too." Quincy said walking up to them.

"Hey Q, good luck out there." Jordan said.

"Thanks Jordie, make sure you get my winning shot." Quincy said.

Suddenly, Chad walked up to the group, looking a little worried.

"Hey you guys, the Falcons are here and they got a new player."

"Who?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, but word is he's good." Just then, the Sherwood Falcons walked to their side of the field, and the crowd on there side started cheering. The last player was different from the rest, which must be the new teammate. His skin is fair with red hair and wearing his green Falcon Tourney uniform.

"I never seen him before." Audrey said.

"Heard he's a new student." Chad informed them.

"That's a strange looking bracelet he's wearing." Aziz said when he came up with Carlos, Ben and Herkie.

"What bracelet?" Quincy asked.

"On his right wrist." Aziz said pointing to the boy's wrist.

"You must have a good eyesight cause I can't see it." Quincy said.

"Me either." Carlos said.

"Here, lemme zoom in with my camera." Jordan said as she shows her friends the screen on her laptop that she attached to her camera. She uses the zoom button on her camera so the screen can zoom in on his bracelet, and it's green leather with red accents and a yellow rhinestone in the middle. She took a picture with it just in case.

"Oh, I thought it looked familiar." Ben said.

"You seen that before?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, just like now I know who that is."

"Ben, what's going on here?" Carlos asked.

"That's Reggie, Robin Hood's son." That had the group gasped and silent for a minute.

* * *

The gang kept looking at Reggie until someone broke the silence.

"How can he be Robin's kid? Isn't he a little too oh, I don't know….Human?!" Quincy asked.

"To tell you the truth, it was my handy work." Ben confessed.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked.

"That's what we like to hear." Mal said coming up to the front bleachers with Evie, Freddie, Lonnie and Ally and Jane came before them and they all saw the bracelet on Jordan's Laptop.

"Ooh, that's a nice bracelet he's wearing, do they come in baby blue, cause it's my favorite color and.." Ally starts to blab.

"Ally, not now." Freddie said holding her hand up to her.

"And besides, it's really not an ordinary bracelet." Ben said.

"Is it magic?" Mal asked him.

"Yes and I can explain." Ben said.

"We're listening." Mal said.

"Ok, remember when I told you that I had a meeting that day when Quincy came?" Ben asks Mal.

"Yeah?"

"Well, the truth is it's that it was with Robin Hood and Maid Marian. They wanted their son to attend to Sherwood High because he wanted to experience being a human, so me and Fairy Godmother talked about it and eventually agreed that Reggie can be human, so she made this magic bracelet with her wand and the Hoods were thankful. So I just thought it wouldn't be bad to let Reggie attend school to look like everyone else."

"So what we got here is a Half Fox/Half Human?" Quincy asked.

"You could say that."

"Aren't foxes the fastest animals alive?" Ally asked.

"That's cheetahs, Ally." Freddie said.

"Even if he is a fox, he can't be faster than me." Quincy said confidently.

"Don't be so full of yourself, cause he can use it against you." Chad said.

"Yeah, we don't know much about him or what he's capable of." Aziz said.

"Ok I get it." Quincy said with his hands in front of him. "I'll be careful."

"Hope so." Evie said. "Cause remember the last time?" Quincy knew what she meant and that send him back to when he set a trap for Evie to dump rotten apples over her on the way to Dragon Hall. Before that, she overheard Quincy talking about his prank to himself and Evie brought along the Gaston twins to guard her and while Quincy thought she's alone, he pulls the rope so the bucket will dump the apples on her but instead they got on the muscular boys, who were really mad and saw Quincy, who than ran off and the Gastons chases him until they tired out, cursing themselves for not being faster than the prankster.

"Yeah I know, I learned but the Gastons never caught up that day, hahaha."

Mal notices Reggie staring at them with those yellow looking eyes of his.

"Hey guys, I think Reggie's looking at us." She tells the gang.

"Actually, I think he's staring at one of us." Carlos said pointing to him and his teammates.

"But which one?" Herkie asked.

"I think maybe you, Quincy." Jay said.

"Why? I don't even know him." Quincy said.

"Probably he sees you as competition." Jordan guessed.

"Like from the videos you posted?"

"Makes sense."

"He's kinda creeping me out and I'm from the Isle."

"Don't let him psych you out, he's just intimidating you." Chad said putting his hand on Quincy shoulder.

"I'm fine, Princey." Quincy said then grinned."He ain't gonna scare me so easily."

It's time for the game and the announcer stands by the microphone to speak to the crowd.

"Good afternoon, Auradon Prep. I'm your host and today is the last chance for both teams to compete for the playoffs. Please put your hands together for Auradon Prep's Fighting Knights."

The Fighting Knights ran to their side of the field while the audience from Auradon Prep cheers for them and Audrey and her cheerleaders do their routine.

"And from Sherwood High, here's the Sherwood Falcons."

The Sherwood Falcons made their way to their side of the field while the crowd on their side clapped and cheered.

"As some of you heard, the Fighting Knights star player Jay is currently sitting on the sidelines due to injury, but luckily they found a replacement for him, so please give a warm welcome from the Isle of the Lost, Quincy who's the son of the Queen of Hearts."

Cheers we're being made as Quincy's name was announced, which made him blushed and a bit shy.

"Also from the Sherwood Falcons, there's another new face, so cheer on for Reggie, son of Robin Hood, who thanks to Fairy Godmother is now human."

Sherwood High cheered for their new players as Reggie was front and center to get notice everyone on their side.

"Folks, this should be an exciting game as both teams have new players and rumor has that they're both excellent when it comes to Tourney."

Both teams were at their starting positions and they're waiting for the ball to be thrown into the Kill Zone. After a good two minutes, the ball was thrown and one of the Falcons and Aziz run to the center. Aziz got the ball which makes everyone else move on the field, with Quincy, being the fastest, in the lead. Aziz dodges the projectiles and few of the Falcons until one of the Falcons tackles into him and uses his paddle to hit the ball to Reggie who was past the Kill Zone and caught it his paddle. This had the Knights shocked but Chad made his way to Reggie who's almost to the goal. Reggie then hits the ball at the goal, scoring his team.

"Well, would you look at that? Reggie, being a rookie, has already scored a point and none of us even saw him running across the Kill Zone." The Announcer said as Sherwood High cheers for the Falcons, but Auradon Prep starts to look worried.

"But How?!" Quincy said.

"That's impossible." Aziz said.

"I swear, I didn't see him run past me." Herkie said.

The teams are now walking back to there positions, but as they were, Reggie bumped into Quincy, almost making him fall over.

"Hey, watch where you going." Quincy told Reggie.

"Why should I, you good for nothing VK?" Reggie said.

"What did you say?!" Quincy said angrily.

"By the way, how was allergies you suffered this morning?"

Quincy's eyes went wide and asked, "How did you know about that?" A whistle was being blown by Coach Jenkins.

"Quincy, back to your position!" He shouted from the sidelines.

"You heard him." Reggie said before he flashed an evil grin and walked off, making Quincy wondered how could his opponent know about his illness from earlier today on the way back.

As soon as Quincy was with his team, Chad asks him, "What was that about?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure, but we need to keep our eyes on him." Quincy told him.

"Good call," Ben said, "Okay, Chad this time you make you way to the ball."

"Got it." Chad said

"Aziz, hang back with Herkie, help him look out for Reggie, I got a feeling he's got more tricks up his sleeve."

"Sure thing, Captain." Aziz said.

"Alright, break!" Ben said before the separated and prepared for themselves. The ball was being thrown into the Kill Zone again and it was Chad who tries to beat Reggie to the ball but Reggie got to it and hits to ball high in the air on the way to the goal but luckily, Carlos uses his shield to block it.

"Wow, that was a close one for the Knights. If Carlos hadn't block that shot, they'll would've been outsmarted again." The Announcer said.

The ball was by Herkie who uses his stick to pick it up and made his made to the goal with Carlos and Aziz by his sides.

"Herkie, stay close to me." Carlos said, ready to protect him when they get to the Kill Zone.

"Right, Little Man." Herkie said.

As the projectiles shoot, Herkie moves like Carlos behind his shield while Aziz holds off some of the Falcons with the other Knights backing them off. When they made across, Herkie separates from Carlos and goes with Aziz, who came from tackling some of the Falcons.

"You got a good shot, Herkie." Aziz tells him.

"Right." Herkie said before he shoots the ball, only to have Reggie came out of nowhere and blocked it and caught it then ran off with it. Reggie ran to the Kill Zone, passing some of the Knights, and skillfully dodges the projectiles with some flips. He sees Ben, Chad and Quincy in his way.

"Chad, hit the ball away from him." Ben said.

"Ok." Chad said then waves his stick to hit Reggie's but he's too fast for Chad as he spins his way around him and runs to the goal. Ben tries to tackle him down, but he leans low and then forward back up only for Ben to fall down. It was up to Quincy now when Reggie past him, but Quincy uses his speed to catch up with him, making them neck and neck.

"You're not the only one who run fast." Quincy tells Reggie.

"But I've got more moves than you." Reggie said with an evil grin then bumps into Quincy hard to fall on his arm then bounces back up, making Quincy yell out in pain.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt folks. Looks like Quincy's taken a nasty fall by Sherwood's very own Reggie." The Announcer said.

Reggie then shoots the ball into the goal, passing the goalie and hits the net, scoring another point for he's team and his audience going wild with cheer.

Quincy sits up while holding his arm which still feels a bit painful, and Chad was the first to ran up to him and gets on his one knee.

"Hey, you alright, Quincy?" Chad asked.

"My arm hurts a bit, I didn't see it coming." Quincy said.

"If you asked me, I say that was a dirty trick." Chad said, getting a bit pissed that Reggie hurts his best friend.

"Maybe.." Quincy wondered.

Coach Jenkins ran up to the two players and check Quincy's arm.

"Looks like you'll have to sit out for a while." He said.

"What?!" Quincy said.

"It's only for until the next quarter."

"Man." Quincy was disappointed to already be out, be Coach's right, he could even move his arm all the way up.

"Chad, help him up." Coach Jenkins said to Chad.

"Yessir." Chad said and he lifts Quincy up, carefully not the move his arm and walks him to the bench.

"Looks like Wuincy was no match for Reggie, who's already managed to score two point for the Falcons. Will the Knights be able to make a comeback." The Announcer said.

Chad and Quincy walked to to the bench Jay and on the redheaded player manage to sit down with no problems.

"You feeling ok?" Chad asked Quincy.

"I would be if Fox Boy didn't dive on my arm." Quincy said holding his arm.

"Yeah, that was a dirty trick even for him."

"I'll say, I haven't seen anyone play dirty since Mal did that party at Carlos' house." Jay said.

"I can't believe how quick he was out there, my camera couldn't even see him the first time he ran." Jordan said.

"I'm telling you, there's something up with him. Like after he scored, Reggie straight out called me a good for nothing VK." Quincy tells them.

"What? For real?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, and get this, he asked me how were my allergies today."

This got Jay, Chad and Jordan confused since they, their friends and Fairy Godmother were the only ones who know about Quincy being sick before.

"How would he know that?!" Chad asked.

"I don't know, but there's something more to this guy than just being able to turn human." Quincy said.

"You don't think…" Jay starts to say.

"That Robin Hood Jr over there might have had a hand with the strange things that been happening earlier?" Jordan finished, "I think you're on to something."

"But how are we gonna prove it?" Chad asked.

"We'll know when the time comes, like maybe when it's half time." Jordan suggested.

"Good idea, then we can investigate." Jay said.

"Great, because I'll say this, no one…and I mean no one makes me have a bad day and get away with it!" Quincy said determined to even with Reggie.

"Gets away with what?" Jane said coming up to them.

"We think Reggie was the one who made Quincy sick." Jordan tells her.

"And we're gonna find out at half time." Jay said.

"Count me in, sounds fun." Jane said.

"I'm surprised at you, Jane. Never take you as adventurous." Quincy said impressed.

"Well, things I've been through since a while back got me like this, so I'm ready for anything." Jane said confident.

"Ok, as soon as Audrey and her crew gets out there, then we can make our move." Jordan said.

"Right." The others said. Then Coach Jenkins whistled for Chad to get back on the field.

"Better get back out there." Chad said then he went to join his team.

"Be careful!" Quincy calls out to him then Chad gives him a thumbs up.

"By the way Jay, you sure you can keep up with us?" Quincy said pointing out his cast.

"Ugh, I forgot, you know what? I'll just stay here." Jay said sulked.

"It's probably for the best, hahaha" Quincy laughed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well wasn't that a shocker. Robin Hood's son is human and on the Tourney team. And he's a good player but a bad sport. Could Reggie have something to do with Quincy's allergies? Will the gang find out at half time? Will the Fighting Knights win against the Sherwood Falcons? Find out on Chapter 16 next time and remember…Have a Wicked Day!


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me awhile, but I was stuck on this one. I finally finished so I hope you like it. Also, there's another character from _Return of the Isle of the Lost_ I put on here and you'll know it's him in the beginning of this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Auradon Prep Surveillance

Nearly a total of 24 minutes, the Sherwood Falcons are in the lead with 6 to 2. It was 30 seconds on the clock until half time and the Fighting Knights were near exhausted but the cheerleaders were keeping the spirits up and the band played like no tomorrow. Ben was almost out of ideas until he remembers what Quincy told him before he went back out the field.

 **Flashback**

" _It looks like he's hiding behind the big guys most of the time so you wouldn't notice him. I suggest that Herkie holds back to surprise him and Chad can surprise him too so they can get him off guard long enough for Reggie to lose the ball and then Chad can hit the ball towards you when you reach the other side and you can score a hit."_

 **End of Flashback**

Ben then nods to Aziz who understands the plan, then nods to Herkie and Chad who nodded back meaning they know what they have to do. The ball was thrown to the Kill Zone and Aziz makes his way to it while one the Falcons races towards it. Aziz makes it look convincing to get the ball but he's really letting the Falcon player get the ball. As soon as he's got it, everyone starts moving. The Falcon with the ball passes but Carlos was blocking him so he went the other way looking for Reggie just as the Knights predicted. Reggie was running behind the bigger guys who had shields protecting him from the projectiles and when they got through, Reggie went ahead to give himself an opening for the ball. As soon as the one with the ball sees Reggie, he swings it to him. While the ball's in the air and Reggie tries to reach for it, Herkie tackles him to the ground and Chad catches it with his paddle and makes off with it.

"That was for Quincy!" Herkie said angrily.

Chad run towards the Kill Zone and luckily, Carlos was there to protect him with his shield until they got passed. With that out of the way, Chad looks to see Ben by the goal and Chad was able The hit the ball over the other Falcons heads. The ball made it over towards Ben to the ground and he runs to it while the Falcons but the other Knights are trying to tackle them, slowing them down giving Ben the chance and he hits the ball with his paddle. The goalie tries to catch it, but the ball was too fast and hits it's mark, scoring for the Knight, 3 to 6 and the crowd goes wild.

"Outstanding from King Ben as always, and just in time as the clock hits zero, making the score 6 to 3, with the Sherwood Falcons in the lead. Hopefully, the Fighting can make a comeback, but now, it's time for the HALFTIME SHOW!" The Announcer said, making both sides of the crowd cheer with excitement.

"Yay, we're on, have the camera rolling, Jor!" Audrey said bursting with excitement.

Jordan then remembers she has to film the halftime show, so she can't join in on the investigation with the others.

"Guys, I have to film the halftime show, y'all are gonna have to go without me." She told Chad and Quincy.

"Then I guess it's just us." Chad said to Quincy.

Suddenly, A boy with a grumpy look came behind the boys and gets there attention.

"Hey, Red Head and Pretty Boy." He said.

Quincy and Chad turned to face him, and he was just a few inches shorter than they are.

"Uh, who are you?" Quincy asked.

"That's Gordon, Grumpy's son." Chad tells him.

"Oh, Doug didn't mention a cousin before and it does explain why he's got that angry look on his face."

"You ain't that great yourself, punk." Gordon said.

"What was that?!" Quincy said in a angry voice and moved a step before Chad held him back.

"What do you want, Gordon?" Chad said holding Quincy with all his might.

"Coach J wanted me to tell you two to meet him with the rest of the team in the Fitness Center." Gordon informs them.

Shocked at the last minute news, Chad and Quincy, wide-eyed said, "What?!"

"He's serious about it, so y'all better hurry up." Gordon said then walked off to get refreshments.

"Aww man, now how are we suppose to spy on Reggie." Quincy sulked.

"Maybe we can help with that." Mal said with Evie, Freddie, Ally and Lonnie behind her.

"What? How do y'all even know about it?" Quincy asked.

"Jane told us, we thought it might be interesting." Freddie answered.

"So we'll go check out Reggie while you guys get your game plan on." Evie said.

"Guess we got no choice." Chad said, still bummed that he can't join in, so is Quincy.

"Right, so lets go fox hunting, ladies." Ally said then the five girls set off to find Reggie while the two boys walks to the Fitness Center.

* * *

The girls heard that the Falcons will have their break by their school bus, so they start there first.

"Are you sure they're suppose to be there, Evie?" Mal asked her.

"Trust me M, I had a very good source who told me what I need to know." Evie said.

"You flirted with one of the Falcons, didn't you?" Freddie asked with a knowing grin.

Evie looked another way then said, "Maybe?"

"Anyways, we're almost there." Ally said as they turned to another corner and sees the bus with the Sherwood Falcons having a snack by a a bunch of trees.

"Wow, you were right, E." Mal said.

"Never doubt me, M." Evie said.

The girls quickly hide behind the bus next to the parking lot by their school with their heads sticking while watching the Falcons fill up their stomachs.

"I don't get why they wanna eat here instead of by the snack bar." Freddie wondered.

"They're from Sherwood Forest, they always like to eat by nature." Lonnie answered.

"And they sometimes forget their table manners." Ally said as they watch them eat like someone's gonna take their food away.

"I see your point." Mal said with wide eyes.

"I haven't seen people chewing down like this since that eating contest." Freddie said as she remembers that Ursula held a eating competition for whoever wins gets free food for a month. Harry, Gil, Jay and Carlos entered it and choked down like there's no tomorrow. Eventually, Jay was proclaimed the winner, leaving Harry and Gil frustrated and Carlos with a bad stomach ache.

"Carlos took two steps before puking all over the floor." Freddie said, shuddered at the memory.

"Eww, that's disgusting." Ally said with a disgusted look.

"Focus, girls." Mal said. "Do any one you see Reggie yet?"

The girls looked but no sign the redheaded fox human anywhere, so they pulled back away from the view.

"That's strange, he's nowhere insight." Ally said.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom." Lonnie suggested.

"Or maybe he's up to something somewhere else." Mal said, then has an idea. "Evie, your mirror."

"Right." Evie said then pulls out her Magic Mirror and begins to summon Reggie's whereabouts. "Mirror Mirror in my hand, where is Reggie in our land?" The Magic Mirror instantly show Reggie walking towards the entrance.

"He's going to front." Evie said.

"But why?" Lonnie asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out." Mal said, "Come on." And the girls ran to the school entrance, hoping to catch Reggie in the act.

* * *

 **School Entrance**

When he got to the statue in front of the school, Reggie makes sure the coast is clear. But what he doesn't know is that some certain students are hiding in a bush a 100 feet away, watching his every move.

"Looks like he's making sure no ones around." Evie said.

"Yeah, but for what?" Mal asked.

Just then, Reggie pulls out his phone, which is green and makes a call. The phone rings as he's waiting until after the third one, a voice gets through.

"What's up, Foxy?" The voice said.

"I'll tell you who is, that freaking Red Headed villain. You told me he'll be sick the whole day." Reggie said angrily.

"First off, I said it isn't a 100% guaranteed and second, I have a Plan B just in case."

"Who's he's talking to?" Lonnie asked.

"I don't know, but I can't hear." Mal said.

"So what now?" Freddie asked.

That's when Mal had an imaginary light bulb lit up on top of her head and pulls out her spell book to look for the right spell for the situation and points to it.

" _Communication, hard to hear, a speaker to listen to with our ears._ " Suddenly, green dust appeared in Mal's hand and as it clears, a speaker appear with a five way pair of headphones connected to it. The headphones were also already placed in the girls' ears and they were able to listen to the other person on Reggie's phone.

"Listen, Halftime's gonna be over in 10 minutes, right?" The voice said.

"Yeah?" Reggie said.

"I'm just about to finish up a little surprise for Quincy, and trust me, he won't expect it."

"You sure this time?" Reggie said.

"Have faith, geez. Quincy thinks that being sick because of us is bad, then he hasn't seen our worst yet."

The girls gasps at what the voice said, but it was loud enough for Reggie to hear.

"Who's there?!" Reggie yelled, making the girls panic.

"Oh great, he's coming way!" Freddie whispered.

"Mal, do something!" Evie also whispered and Mal quickly found a spell to help them out.

" _Danger near, red and mean, turn us invisible to be unseen_." Green dust circles around them and in 3 seconds, the girls were completely invisible and just in time for Reggie to see nothing but a bush.

"What's going on?" The voice said.

"Nothing, thought I heard something." Reggie said.

"Good, then I can keep on going in the science lab. Quincy's going to be the one to run towards the Kill Zone for the ball, right?"

"Yup, and so am I."

"Well don't get it first, because that's the surprise for him."

"Whatever you say. Look, I've gotta get back before my everyone starts to get suspicious."

"Fine, but don't forget our deal."

"I won't." That was the last thing he said before he hung up and ran back to join his team. As soon as the coast was clear, the girls turned visible again and took out the headphones.

"I can't believe this." Lonnie said.

"Reggie's really is out to get Quincy." Ally said.

"And it sounds like he's not working alone." Mal said.

"I swear, I recognize that voice." Evie said.

"It was a girl's voice for sure." Freddie said.

"But you heard what she's said, she's in the Science Lab cooking up something to get Quincy." Mal said.

"So we need to go over there and stop her." Lonnie said.

"Quick, lets go." Ally said then they ran inside through the front doors.

* * *

The girls ran until they're near the Science Lab and sneaks towards it.

"Ok, this is it, we're about to save the day once again. You guys ready?" Mal said looking back at the girls.

"Ooh, this is so frightening, but also exciting." Ally said.

"You know I'm ready, M." Evie said.

"I just hope I get the first punch." Freddie said.

"Not before me." Lonnie said in her Fighting pose.

"Alright, lets go, on a count of three." Mal said then starts counting down, "One, Two…Three!" Then the girls jumped through the doorway and gets into their fighting pose, but there was no one in the lab and stands normal.

"I don't get it, there's no one hear." Mal said.

"Yeah, wasn't someone suppose to be here?" Freddie said.

"Look no further, cause I'm right here." A voice said, which makes the girls turn around to see someone who they hadn't seen in a while.

"CJ?!" They girls shouted.

* * *

"Hey girls, long time no see." CJ said with an evil smirk on her face.

"You're behind all of this?!" Mal said.

"Well, duh, I mean most of it anyways. I did the fun stuff and Reggie's just my little partner in crime."

"But why, CJ? What's the deal with all of this?" Mal asked her.

"You caused me my ship, that's what."

"Huh?" Mal asked confused.

"Oh, she's talking about the "schooner" that Zevon promised her if he took over Auradon." Freddie said to Mal.

"But I didn't get it because you just had to be good guys and stopped him before I can get it." CJ said.

"Sorry to hear that, not." Mal said.

"Whatevs, Malsy. Now because of Reggie, I'm getting my ship."

"How did this happened?" Evie asked CJ.

"Well I'll tell ya." CJ starts to say.

 **Flashback**

 _After she fled the Jewel-Bilee, CJ decides to head to Sherwood Forest for a while. One day, she sees on the internet at the Sherwood High library, which she snuck into, and sees the videos from Jordan's web show. She saw someone who she can't stand the most._

" _What?! Quincy here too?! Ooh, when I get my hands on him, it'll be brutal and painful by the time I'm done with him!" CJ said._

" _Hey, would you keep it down? I'm studying." Someone said and that made CJ turn around to see a red-orange hair boy with a green wristband sitting on a table reading._

" _I don't care, I just can't stand seeing someone I hate the most on this video."_

" _Oh, you mean that knew player on the Fighting Knights team? I hate him too, he thinks he's all that because he's faster. Well I can definitely beat him for sure." He says._

" _Really?" CJ then has an idea. "What if I told you I can help with that?"_

" _How?" He said._

" _It'll be outside of the books and a little evil." CJ said with a smirk._

" _Evil?" He asked._

" _Yeah, I'm from the Isle of the Lost." She tells him, making him freak out a bit. "Don't worry, I won't bite, maybe, hehe."_

" _Why should I trust you?"_

" _Because I want to get back at him just as much as you do, but it'll cost you if you agree." CJ then walks to him and holds out her hand. "So, do we have a deal?"_

 _He thought about it for a minute, then he accepts her handshake. "Reggie."_

" _CJ, I think we'll get along just fine."_

 **Present**

After that, we spied on Quincy for a while, where he sleep at, for example." CJ said.

Ally gasped and said, "You switched his pillows."

"Bingo, Blondie." CJ said smiling. "And I even followed Ben around earlier today."

"So you can get the medicine but you had to distract him with a broken vase." Mal realized.

"Right again."

"But before that, you knew Quincy would need to go to the nurse so you took anything that'll help him." Lonnie said.

"You guys are such geniuses, it's no wonder you go to this school." CJ said.

"CJ, you have to stop this now." Mal said.

"Not until Quincy gets what's coming to him. I'll never forget all the times he's harassed my family over the years. And with this," CJ holds a ball that looks like it's the Tourney ball, "I'll finally get my revenge on the Prince of Hearts out there, Ah-hahahahaha." CJ laughed.

"It ain't happening, Ceej." Freddie said.

"Come on, Freddie, are you really not gonna want to join back with me? We could rule this place together, out on the ocean in every corner of the land." CJ said.

"Sorry, but with these guys, I'm respected and treated as equal, not as a minion."

"Then so be it." CJ pulls out a small glass beaker with pink liquid inside and throws it near the girl and out came pink sticking goo, which got Mal and the other stuck where they stand. It's all over they're clothes and from ceiling to floor.

"Looks like you've got yourselves in a sticky situation." CJ said in a evil smirk.

"How did you this?!" Lonnie asked.

"Zevon had a couple of potions left, and now I'm glad I kept them.

"Let is out of here!" Mal warned CJ.

"No can do. I can't have anyone stopping me from doing my master plan. With this ball here, Quincy won't be able to move, he'll be completely paralyzed."

"No, don't do this." Ally said.

"Oh but honey, it's already begun. Have fun sticking around." Cj said then turns to walk out the door. "Ah-hahahahahaaaa!"

As the daughter of Captain Hook leaves the poor captives behind, the girls struggles to get out of the pink goo they're stuck on.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Unbelievable right?! Reggie's working with CJ and they plot to paralyze Quincy while the girls are trapped in something sticky thanks to with a little help from Zevon. Will the girls be able to get out of this one? Will CJ's plan be successful? And will Quincy help his team win the game? Suspenseful Questions aren't they? Stay tuned for Chapter 16 and you know what I'll say…Have a Wicked Day.


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Finally got this Chapter done and it's kinda short, had to do some rewriting to get this right, but it's worth it. In this one, Jane will step up and search for her friends in need with a little magic and there's a cute Carlos/Jane moment going on. Maybe they'll kiss? You'll have to read and see.

* * *

Chapter 17: Operation: To The Rescue

 **Tourney Field**

The whole team was gathered in the Fitness Center for Coach Jenkins' urgent meeting and sits anywhere around the Coach, preparing for his speech.

"Listen, I know it's hard right now, but don't stress out over this. Just because they beat us most of the time doesn't mean that we're weak. We're the Fighting Knights, we don't back down and we don't listen to what our opponents think of us. We now have new teammates who are willing to take a hit for us and if they got a problem with that, who cares? Because we don't, do we?"

The AK teammates said, " No!" even Chad.

"Then you get out there and make me proud!" Coach said and the whole team bursts with cheer and roars.

With that and some time left, the team went on to get snacks and refreshments from the stands next to the bleachers.

"Finally, I can get my hands on these chips." Quincy said when he sees bags of chips where the other snacks are. Quincy grabs a few bags of Doritos, plus a Gatorade from the cooler and starts to devour them.

Chad finds it amusing seeing his friend gobble down the chips before he drank it down.

"Wow, you sure love your Doritos." Chad said while he laughed.

"Who doesn't? These are better than the other ones." Quincy said with his mouthful.

"By the way," Chad starts to say, "That was a good play we did back there, if it wasn't for you then we would've been way behind."

"I just notice things, that's all." Quincy said.

"Well I think that's amazing."

"I just gotta be aware, I've been like this my whole life. It's how I'm such a good prankster."

"And now your using your skills for the greater good."

"Well what can I say.." Quincy then drifts off when he saw someone in what looked like a green Tourney uniform walking behind the bleachers.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked him.

"I could of swore I saw someone walking behind the bleachers." Quincy answers.

"I didn't see anything." Chad said then Quincy starts walking to the bleachers behind it with Chad following him. When they got there, it was empty, not even under them.

"See? You must be seeing things." Chad tells Quincy.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Then the two walks back to join the others.

* * *

Just a few minutes left until the game starts again, Chad, Carlos and Quincy joins with Jay, Jane and Jordan in the front of the bleachers. Quincy moves his arm to make sure it's feeling better. Fortunately, it's feels as good as new, which excites Quincy to get back on the field and teach Reggie a lesson.

"Ooh, I can't wait to kick that fox's hairy butt…and his tail if it's still there." He says.

"Woah, easy there." Chad said.

"I can't help it, I feel the need to tackle that red-headed bug eater." Quincy said.

"Really?" Chad said smiling.

"Well, they do, I read what red foxes eat."

That just made Chad laugh. Since Quincy came to Auradon, one of Chad's favorite things about him is his humor, even if it's a little insulting to some people. Chad then starts to look behind to see Mal, but there was no sign of her or the girls.

"What's taking them so long?" He wondered.

"What's that?" Quincy asked.

"The girls, they're not back yet." Chad tells him.

"What?" Quincy turned back and doesn't see no sign of Mal, Evie, Freddie, Lonnie or even Ally. "What's keeping them? They should've been back by now."

"You don't think anything happened to them, do you?" Jordan asked.

Listening and being clueless to the conversation, Carlos asks, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh right, Mal and the girls went to spy on Reggie." Jay explains.

"Are you serious? What for?" Carlos said wide eyed.

"We think that he had something to do with Quincy being sick." Chad said.

"What made you think that?"

"Because that two-legged fox asked me how was my allergies were." Quincy said.

Confused, Carlos also asked, "How would he know that?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, but we had to meet with Coach and Jordan has to film the Halftime show, so the girls volunteered themselves to investigate." Quincy said.

"But that was nearly 20 minutes ago." Carlos said.

"You don't think we know that, Genius?" Quincy said.

"I tried calling Mal, but no answer." Jay said. Then suddenly, Doug came running to the group.

"Hey, you guys heard from Evie? She's not picking up." Doug said with his phone in his hand

"Not really." Jane tells him.

"Ok, now I'm getting worried, something's wrong, I can feel it in my inner Genie." Jordan said with a worried look.

"I know, it's not like them to ignore our calls." Carlos said.

"I think we should go find them." Chad suggested.

"But what about the game?" Jordan said.

"I don't see what choice we have." Chad said.

This got Jane thinking, her friends might be in danger but her other friends can't miss the second half of the game, especially since they worked so hard to this point. Then an imaginary light bulb lite up on her head, giving her an idea. She stood up before her friends and stands in front of them.

"You guys aren't missing this game because I'm gonna go look." Jane said bravely. This had them shook since they never saw Jane acting confident except Carlos for when Carlos was trapped with her, Hay and Freddie in Jordan's Lamp and Jane tried to make stairs out of tables and chairs with her magic, but lost her concentration.

"Jane, it might be dangerous going by yourself." Carlos said to her when he stands in front of her.

"I can take care of myself, I'm not the same girl I use to be." Jane said.

"Just because you have magic?" Carlos said.

"Because I'm having more confidence in myself, it's time I be the hero." Jane said.

"I'm not so sure about this." Carlos said, worried about what if something happens to her. He just couldn't live with himself if anything goes wrong and he won't be able to tell her how he feels about her.

"Carlos, I can do this, don't you believe in me?" Jane said. This gave Carlos a second to think, and remembers he does trust her, just like he trusted her as his partner when they made that cake together and got a good grade.

"I do," Carlos said then sighs, "Just be careful."

"I will." Jane said, looking into his eyes like Carlos does to her. It's only until Quincy coughs to get their attention that they broke the sweet stare down. They both blush remembering that they aren't the only ones on the field.

"So, I guess you should go then?" Quincy said awkwardly.

Then Jordan realizes something, "Wait, who's gonna take your place while your gone?"

That's when they heard barking and the group turned to see Dude running towards Carlos and he jumps into his arms, barking at him like he's talking to him.

"Really? You do that?" Carlos asks Dude.

"Arf." Dude barked.

"Dude said he'll take Jane's place." Carlos tells the others.

"Why thank you Dude." Jane said then Due licks her face, making her giggle.

"It's still weird that he can understand what that dog says." Jay said.

"So how are gonna find them again?" Chad said, talking about the missing girls.

Jane thinks with her finger on her chin, then looks straight at Doug, "Doug, didn't Evie leave you her necklace with you?"

Doug pulls out the necklace out of his pocket, "Yeah?"

"Could you give it to me? I need it." Jane said with her hand out until Doug hands it to her.

"What are gonna do with that?" He asked.

"With a little help." Jane said waving her fingers before dashing off.

"Guys!" Ben said running down to the bench, "We're about to go on."

"Coming." Chad said to him, then he, Quincy and Carlos went to follow him but not before Carlos looks over to where Jane ran off.

"Good Luck." He said in his mind.

* * *

Behind the bleachers, Jane made sure no one was around her before she pulls out the necklace. She holds Evie's necklace in front of her and chants a spell.

" _Poor object, such a loner, send it back to its rightful owner._ " After Jane says her spell, the necklace was surrounded by blue dust and it starts to float. It then moves towards to school, so Jane follows it, not stopping for anything until she finds Evie and them.

 **Inside of Auradon Prep**

The necklace stills floats to its owner and Jane continues to follow. She hopes she did the spell right but gets that thought out of her head because she knows it's gotta work.

 **Meanwhile**

"Hey, I'm on my way to the field." CJ said to her phone.

" _What's keeping you?_ " Reggie said on the other line.

"Had some unexpecting company." CJ said.

" _What?! You were followed?_ "

"Oh please, like they were expecting me. Don't you worry your fox tail, I got this, it's not like anyone else will.." as CJ talks, she notices a familiar looking necklace floating in the other hallway with a certain fairy teen walking after it. She growls at the site of her, realizing things are getting complicated now.

"Ugh, shiver me timbers!" CJ growled.

" _What's wrong?" Reggie asked._

"I have to go." CJ said before hanging up. "No way am I letting anyone else get in my way when I'm so close to that ship!" She then storms off, but not letting Jane know she's behind her, so she sneaking behind her.

Still struggling to get loose, Mal, Evie, Freddie, Lonnie and Ally try their best to get out of the pink goo CJ trapped them all in.

"Ugh, I can't get out." Mal said.

"Us too?" Lonnie said for herself and the others.

"Mal, can't you use your spell book?" Freddie asked her.

"I can't even reach it." Mal said, trying to reach her pocket but it was no use.

"So we're sitting ducks then." Ally said.

"Let's just hope someone finds out." Evie said.

"Like who?" Freddie said sarcastically.

As Jane follows Evie's necklace, it suddenly dropped by a door, a door that belongs to the science lab, making Jane worried if the spell stopped working. Then she heard some talking behind the door, recognizing one of them belonging to Freddie. She picked up the necklace and quickly opened to door to find the girls in the pink goo.

"Oh my gosh." Jane said wide eyed and walks in front of them. "What happened to you guys?"

"Jane, thank goodness you're here." Ally said.

"Jane, you gotta get us out of this mess."Mal said.

"I'm trying to think." Jane said, forming up a spell in her head.

"Hurry before she comes back." Evie warns her.

"She?" Jane said.

"I think she's talking about me." Jane heard a voice said and turns around to see CJ with her mischievous smile and another of Zevon's potions in her hand.

Jane gasps, "CJ?"

"That's right and I'm not about let you undo everything I've planned. As soon as I'm done with you, I can finally get my revenge and take over Auradon on the high seas, AhHahahahahahaHaaa." CJ cackled.

"That's not happening." Jane said standing her ground.

"Oh, trying to be brace huh? Well, you ain't scaring me that's for sure, now why don't you be a good little fairy and get out of my way? Or I'll be force to make you walk the plank!" CJ warned her.

"No way, pirate!" Jane said.

The trapped girls were impressed with Jane's bravery as they watch their brown and pink haired friend defending them, but also worried about what CJ will do to her.

"Then prepared to be in Davy Jones' Locker." CJ said.

A bit nervous, Jane has to come up with something fast before CJ gets her, "But what?" She wondered. This might be hard than she thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh boy, looks like Jane's in it big time and neither her or CJ are backing down. Will Jane beat CJ? Can CJ be stopped before her plan succeeds? Will Carlos ever tell Jane his feelings for her? Find out on Chapter 18 and remember, Have a Wicked Day!


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me awhile, I had stuff to do and I was a bit lazy, but I have what you've been waiting for. The duel between Jane and CJ and guys, it won't disappoint. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 18: Jane Vs CJ

Tension thickens as Jane and CJ are having a stare down, waiting for the other to make the first move, while the five captive girls were anxious waiting to see what happens next.

"You're in over your head, you can't beat me." CJ said.

"Doesn't mean I can't try." Jane said.

"I'm getting my revenge and my schooner," CJ pulls out a sword from behind her, "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Where'd you get that from?" Mal asked.

"The museum has a lot of stuff, but when I saw this, I couldn't resist it." CJ tells them.

"Surprise, Surprise, you stole it." Freddie said sarcastically.

"I don't care for that sarcasm, but I do care about finishing off Fairy Girl here." CJ said, pointing her sword at Jane.

"Jane, run!" Mal said.

"Get out of here!" Freddie shouted.

But Jane blocked out her friends, a bit shaky from the sword CJ pulled out.

"Here I come in 3, 2…" CJ takes a step then launches at, "One!" She runs toward Jane, who then puts her arms in her face and says the next words out of panic.

" _Bibbidi Bobbidi!"_ Suddenly, a shield appeared from a blue dust in Jane's hand and CJ's sword hits it, protecting Jane from getting hit, making the five girls sigh in relief.

"Good thinking Jane." Evie said.

"I, Uh wasn't thinking actually." Jane admitted shyly.

"Well, you better think about your next move!" CJ said before taking another swing, but Jane blocked that move. Another move from CJ was made to Jane's legs, but was also blocked by Jane just in time.

"Argh, will you hold still, Fairy GodWimp?" CJ said.

"You're kidding, right?" Jane said. The two dueling girls are gong in circles, attaching and defending while the trapped girl watched with worry, wondering if their teen fairy friend can win this fight.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Tourney Field…**

A tackle was made by Quincy to Reggie as he was backed up by Chad and Herkie, who blocked two more Falcons trying to get the ball from Quincy. Quincy uses his paddle to lift the ball in the air before hitting it over the goalie to the net, making Auradon Prep bursts with roars and the Cheerleaders do their routine.

"F-I-G-H-T, what's that spelled? Fight, fight, fight! F-I-G-H-T, what's that spelled? Fight, fight, fight!" Audrey and her cheerleaders flipped backwards and did the splits.

"Rrrr" Reggie growled then looked at the scoreboard, showing that the Knights are only one point behind the Falcons. Nervous that they're closing in on them, Reggie quickly retreats to behind the bleachers on his side and dials CJ's number on his phone. It's started to ring and ring but when it stops, a voice said,

" _At the tone, please record your voice message, beep"_

"Where are you?" Reggie whispered angrily, "You were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago and that VK and the Knights are this close to catching up. So get here now or you can kiss that ship of yours goodbye!" Reggie ends the call and stuffs his phone in his pocket before joining with his team.

On Auradon Prep's side, The Fighting Knights are met in a circle to discuss another strategy.

"That was a good idea you came up with, Quincy." Ben said.

"Yeah, I honestly didn't think that would work." Quincy said.

 **Flashback**

 _Before they started the game again, Ben wanted Quincy to come up with another idea since his last one scored them a point._

" _Are you sure about this, Ben? I mean that was just luck, you and the others did the rest." Quincy said._

" _Quincy, I believe in you, or else I wouldn't come to you and ask for this." Ben said._

" _Well.." Quincy thought about if he can do this. He never had a opportunity like this and someone has faith in him, so if the King of Auradon trusts him with the task, he need to trust himself._

" _Ok, I'm in." He said with determination in his eyes._

 **Present**

"So what's the plan, boss?" Herkie said.

"Aw, come on, stop with that. I ain't no boss." Quincy blushed.

"You conquered the field out there, of course you are." Aziz said backing Herkie up.

Never had Quincy felt so admired. He now tries to focus on his next plan of attack.

"Ok, lets see." Quincy closes in eyes and formulates an idea. An imaginary light bulb is lit on top of his head and opens his eyes.

"Ok, so here's the deal." Quincy said. They all close in around him so they can hear Quincy's plan while Reggie looks over with an angry look.

"Break!" The Knights said before splitting up.

They took there positions and as are the Falcons. They wait for the whistle to sound so Quincy winks at his friends nearby and they winked back.

The whistle was use and Quincy and one of the Falcons makes a run for the ball that was just shoot to the Kill Zone. Quincy makes first and lifts in on his paddle, so everyone else on both side runs towards them. Quincy successfully dodges the projectiles get to the other side, with the Falcons incoming. Herkie, Aziz and Chad made across as well while avoiding the Falcons.

"Carlos, heads up!" Quincy shouted before hitting the ball towards Carlos.

"What's this?" The Announcer said, "Quincy's throwing the ball at Carlos?"

Carlos charges forward and puts his shield in front of him, making the ball bounce back over the Kill Zone. It was about to be caught by a Falcon until Aziz hit it over the head of the other Falcons to Herkie, who makes a run for the net.

"Unbelievable! Carlos uses his shield to bounce the ball back to Aziz, who hits it at Herkie, who's now close to the net. Could this be a new game plan all along?"

Herkie was running as fast as he can, thanks to his training with Quincy a couple nights back. A Falcon was coming towards him, so Herkie passed it to Aziz, who hits it to Ben, who then hits it at the net, scoring the Fighting Knights 6 points, making them tied to the Sherwood Falcons. The crowd from Auradon Prep cheers loud and proud for the Knights

"Oh My Fairy Godmother! With amazing teamwork, The Fighting Knights manager to tie with the Sherwood Falcons!" The Announcer said.

"Yeah!" The Fighting Knights shouted with their paddles up.

"Woo-hoo! That's what I'm talking about!" Jordan said in front of her camera. "As you just witness, we are now tied 6 with 6. You better watch out, Falcons, cause we are making a comeback!"

"Rrr, where are you, CJ?!" Reggie whispered.

* * *

 **In a Hallway of Auradon Prep** …

Jane and CJ are currently duking it out and have taken it out of the Science Lab and into the hallway where CJ has Jane going backwards with her sword while Jane is still blocking.

"Give it up, Fairy! There's nothing you can do!" CJ said swinging.

" _I can't keep blocking her, I have to attack."_ Jane thought.

Jane was doing some fast thinking and quickly held out her hand when she had an idea.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi!" Jane said.

Blue dust once again appeared out of Jane's hand and a pumpkin was in front of CJ (without her knowledge). Not seeing the pumpkin, CJ's foot was stopped, making her trip over it and collapsed on the floor.

"Oww!" CJ screamed.

She tries to race for her sword but Jane kicked it out of the way before she can get it.

"Ha! Now who's the loser?" Jane said with a smirk.

"Still you." CJ said before using her hand to flip herself off the ground and over Jane's head.

"No way!" Jane said.

"Yeah way, You have to do better than that." CJ said.

Suddenly, a rope came by CJ and she took it in her hand before she jumped to a wall and run. She picked up the pace then swing in a circle before her feet came flying at Jane and knocked her down, losing her shield and it disappeared in a blue dust.

"Aww, what's the matter?" CJ said after she landed, "No shield to protect you now?"

Now Jane was toast, "What do I do now?" She wondered in her head. She can't give up, not when everyone's depending on her, she especially didn't want to let Carlos down the most.

"You won't win." Jane said, struggling to get up.

"You sure? Cause from where I'm standing, I think I am winning." CJ said.

"You won't for long, good always triumphs."

"Haaahahahahaaa!" CJ laughs, but eventually calms up, wiping a tear from her eye, "You naïve little Scallywag! We're in new times now. My dad may of lost to a boy wearing green tights, but I'm aiming to be a better villain than him and he's gonna want to be my first mate after all this."

"No matter what or when, you and any other villain will eventually lose." Jane said still on the floor with her hands standing her up.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon." CJ said.

A ringing sound is heard and the source is from CJ's pocket, where the two girls' eyes were staring at.

"Ugh, what is it now?" CJ said before she answered it. "What?!"

" _What do mean "What"? The Knights are catching up with us and you're still not here!_ " Reggie said.

"I'm just dealing with a problem and I'm finishing it right now." CJ said.

"Now's my chance." Jane said to herself and stands up completely.

" _Problem?! What problem?!"_ Reggie said.

"Just a pest, nothing I can't handle." CJ said.

While CJ's on her phone, Jane looked around to see what she can use. She looked until she see a plant from a vase, which gave her an idea.

" _Little plant, small and mute, come to live from the root!"_ Jane said a spell and the next thing she knows, the plant started to grow inch by inch and it almost sounds like its growling

" _Well hurry up or you won't be sailing nowhere!"_ Reggie said before hanging up.

"Ugh, just perfect. I'm late dealing with you." CJ said while turning around to point but what she saw silent her.

A big giant plant with two leaves for arms and a flower for a face with teeth was growling a her.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" CJ shrieked.

"Get her!" Jane said, commanding the giant plant to stretch its leaves out and grabs CJ from the waist to bring her closer, making a vile of yellow potion fell and crack on the ground for the potion to vapor in the air until it disappeared.

"Noooo!" CJ yelled.

"How you doing there?" Jane smirked.

"My potion fell! It was suppose to paralyze Quincy and that's off deck because of you!" CJ said.

"Like I said, good always triumphs." Jane said.

"You'll pay for this!" CJ said.

"Sure I will, now you excuse me, I'm gonna set my friends free." And that was the last thing Jane said before she walked away.

"Rrrrr!" CJ growled.

Jane walked into the Science Lab, with Mal and the other surprise to see her still in one piece.

"Jane!" The girls said.

"You're ok." Evie said.

"Of course I am." Jane said.

"I'm so glad your alright." Ally said.

"Yeah, now how about getting us out of this mess?" Freddie said.

"Oh right." Jane said and she begins with another spell.

" _Sticky as glue, release the crew!"_ The gum vanished in a blue dust and the five girls are now free from the pink goo and there clothes are as good as new.

"You're getting good with those spells." Lonnie said.

"I had some practice." Jane said.

"Jane , where's CJ?" Mal said.

"I left her by the plant, I used my magic on it to trap her." Jane said.

"Wicked, lets get her." Mal said, leading the group out in the hallway.

When the girls turned another corner, they saw something weird. The plant Jane created was now looked like its been cut to pieces.

"This is the plant?" Freddie said.

"It was alive and roaring a minute ago and it wrapped around CJ where I left them." Jane said.

"But now CJ's gone." Evie said.

"How could she gotten away?" Ally said.

That's when Jane looked at where she kicked the sword CJ was using, but it was gone now, realizing what happened.

"Oh no, this is my fault." She said.

"What are talking about?" Mal asked.

"I kicked CJ's sword near the plant, I didn't even think about that. She must of reached for it and cut the plant down." Jane said then sulked. "Oh, I always mess things up."

"Not really, it was a good plan." Mal said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"And you freed us, that's another good thing." Evie added.

"Really?" Jane said.

"Are you kidding? You're our hero." Ally said with Lonnie and Freddie nodding their heads.

"I guess I am." Jane blushed.

"But we still need to stop CJ before she paralyzes Quincy." Mal said.

"That's not problem anymore." Jane said.

"What?" The girls asked.

"Her potion fell out when the plant grabbed her and broke." Jane explains.

"Cool, score one for us." Freddie said.

"I have a feeling that CJ might have a back up plan." Mal said.

"You're probably right, CJ's not the type of person to give up so easily." Evie said.

"I know that's right, I've known her long enough that she's not a quitter." Freddie said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ally said.

"You're right, lets go." Mal said and the girls are now running to stop the villainous pirate from succeeding her revenge.

* * *

 **Tourney Field**

Third Quarter was over and the Fighting Knights are now in the lead with 7 to 6, making Reggie furious.

"I can't believe this! We're losing!" He said sitting on a bench.

"Psst!" He heard behind him. When Reggie turning around, he sees a red coat through the bleachers, knowing who's calling for him and makes his way around to go under the bleachers.

"Where have you been?! We're getting our butts kicked out there!" Reggie whispered.

"Some goodie two-shoes were on my trail, I had to ditch them." CJ said.

"Are you serious? Someone knows about our plans?"

"A few, but I care handle them, you just worry about winning."

"You got what you told me about at least?"

"About that," CJ starts to say, "It broke."

"You've got to be kidding me." Reggie said even more frustrated.

"But I brought along Plan B just in case." CJ said.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"Hold out you hand." CJ said and Reggie did exactly that. She hands him a little bag with a string holding it.

"What's this?" Reggie asked.

"Everything you'll need, know here's what you'll do…" CJ then whispers in his ear, explaining her evil plan, intriguing Reggie, hoping it'll work.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Uh Oh, sounds like Plan B's gonna be an evil one, and Jane really improved her skills in her fight with CJ. Will Plan B work? Can the girls get there in time to stop CJ? Will the Knights really win the game? Stay tuned and find out on Chapter 9 and remember…Have a Wicked Day!


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** before you read, I just wanna say I'm truly sorry for being a week late, I unintentionally decide to take the week off since I got summer school and trying to get things in order. I knew I had to rush and post this chapter up and I'm trying to finish this story before Descendants 2 comes on in 6 days. So hopefully you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19: Eat my Dust

The clock was ticking for our heroines as Mal, Evie, Jane, Lonnie, Freddie and Ally continues to run and stop CJ Hook from harming their friend, Quincy in a act of revenge for all the pranks he did to her and her family since he was eight. The girls were still inside the school, heading to the front entrance to leave.

"There's the door!" Lonnie said pointing.

"Quick, there's not much time!" Mal said.

The six girls races to the doors, planning on pushing them to the side forcefully when suddenly.

"Oof!" They slammed themselves right at the door and it didn't even move a muscle, making the girls slid down to the floor, groaning in pain.

"Ow, what the Voodoo?" Freddie said rubbing her head.

"What's with the doors?" Jane said.

Ally looks at the doors when she sees something unexpected, "Uhh, ladies. I think I might have a clue."

The others looked to where Ally's looking and that when they saw it, what looked like rope made out of cement, tied around the handles.

"What is that, cinderblock? In rope form?" Evie guessed.

"That looks like the rope CJ used, but it can't be." Jane said.

"Unless she used another one of Zevon's potions on it." Mal said.

"If that's true, then we gotta get it off!" Ally said.

"Leave this to me." Mal said getting out her spell book and looking for the right spell to get the cement like rope off the doors.

" _Stone, stone, rough and tough, make this get itself off."_ As soon as she finished chanting the spell, some green dust was around it but it vanished without making the stone rope disappear.

"Huh?!" Mal said.

"Mal, what happened?" Evie's asked her.

"That's the thing, nothing." This had Mal by surprise, her spells always worked except this time it didn't.

"How's that even possible?" Lonnie asked.

"Maybe that potion's magic proof." Jane suggested.

"That Zevon's sure is full of surprises." Freddie said.

"More than that time he showed up at my doorstep with dead flowers." Mal said.

 **Flashback**

 _At ten years ago, Zevon knocked on the door, with dead flowers behind his. Mal answered the door and was shocked when Zevon presented them at her face, hoping she take them. But then, Maleficent came up behind and immediately sees the flowers._

" _Mal? Why is this boy giving you flowers?!" She asked._

 _Quick thinking, Mal reacts by taking the flowers, tearing them up and throws them at Zevon._

" _To do that, hahaha!" Mal laughed, feeling a bit bad for doing that but not showing it in case her mom see it._

" _That's my girl, Ah-hahahaha!" Maleficent laughed as she slammed the door at Zevon's face._

 **Present**

"He brought you flowers?" Evie asked, "I didn't take him as a romantic."

"Yeah, well that was then, this is now." Mal said.

"This is bad, if your magic won't work, then how are we gonna out of here?" Ally said.

"No idea, I guess any kind of magic won't on that thing." Mal said.

Jane got to thinking and in a sec, an imaginary light bulb appeared on her head.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean we can't use it to conjure up something to knock the doors down." Jane said.

"Wow, you're right." Evie said.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Mal asked.

* * *

 **Tourney Field**

A bunch of Falcons and Knights were blocking each other off as Quincy jumps over there heads and makes off with the ball.

"Folks, we just witness yet another daring move by Quincy, and it he's about make another goal." The Announcer says.

"Oh no he's not." Reggie said as he runs as fast as he can to catch up to Quincy and in 10 seconds, they were neck and neck.

"Looks like Reggie's not giving up just yet." The Announcer said.

"Give it up, VK!" Reggie said.

"No chance, AK!" Quincy said.

Reggie thinks that maybe it's time for Plan C as he remembers the bag CJ gives him.

 **Flashback**

" _When you have the chance, use it." CJ said to him._

" _But how would I know?" Reggie asked._

" _Ugh I don't know, when you get close to him, just don't forget."_

 **Present**

Gaining back focus, Reggie reaches inside his pocket and tries to pull out the small bag but then suddenly, he was tackled to the ground before he could pull it out.

"Aaahhh!" He screamed out.

"And Herkie comes to Quincy's rescue as he tackled Reggie to the ground." The Announcer says and the crowd from Auradon Prep cheers.

"You good to go, Q." Herkie said.

"Thanks, Herk." Quincy said before he bounces the ball and hits it mid air to the goal, making the Auradon Prep crowd roar with approval.

"Astounding! The Knights are now 2 points ahead of the Falcons. Reggie and his team better think of something fast or this could cost them the playoffs." The Announcer says.

As Reggie got up, he begins feeling frustrated, daggering eyes at the redheaded VK who just bested him again.

" _ **Rrrr, just you wait, cause I'm gonna get you good and you're not gonna see it coming!"**_ Reggie said in his mind.

* * *

 **Auradon Prep**

"Hee-Yah!" The girls were holding a battering ram while charging at the doors. The doors moved a bit and the cement covered rope was starting to break pebble to pebble.

"Keep going!" Mal shouted before they pulled back and ran to the doors again. As soon as the battering ram hit, the rope pieces that are coming off are getting big.

"Ooh, more pieces are coming off and they're bigger." Ally said.

"Come on, just a few more hits." Evie said teeth seething.

"Charge!" Lonnie shouted before they ram the doors a couple of more times. As they keep hitting the doors, more pieces came off, weakening the hold the rope has.

"Ok girls, just one more hit." Mal said before she gave the signal.

"Now!" The girls ran to the doors one last time and the rope finally broke off the handles, making the girls collapse outside, falling on either side of the bartering ram before it disappeared in a blue dust.

"Yes!" Evie said.

"We're free!" Ally said.

"That was a good idea, Jane." Mal complimented her.

"Oh, just trying to help." Jane blushed.

"You're really honing your magical skills there, Jane." Ally said with her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Thanks, Ally." Jane said.

"Now that we got out, shouldn't we go after a certain pirate?" Freddie said.

"Yeah, we gotta stop her before she does something to Quincy." Mal said.

"Lets go." Evie said then the six girls made there way to the Tourney field.

* * *

 **Tourney Field**

The whistle was blown and Reggie and Aziz made their way to the Kill Zone to get the ball that was shot to. Luckily, Aziz manage to beat Reggie towards it and both team started to run. As Aziz runs to the net, he skillfully dodge three of the Falcons by go sliding under and zigzagged, but was caught off by surprise when he wasn't looking and got tackled to the ground by his left, making the ball rolled off his paddle and the same Falcon scooped it up in his.

"I'm open!" Reggie said and the Falcon hits to ball, passing over everyone's heads and landed near Reggie's feet with him getting it in his paddle before he makes a run for it.

"Herkie, with me! Carlos, cover me!" Quincy said.

The three Knights runs to catch Reggie but has to get through the Kill Zone and with Carlos, he blocked the projectiles with his shield, protecting Quincy and Herkie. Eventually, they made it through and continue to pursuit the half fox Falcon.

"Go on his left!" Quincy tells Herkie.

"You got it, Q!" Herkie said.

The boys ran as fast as they could and caught up with Reggie on both sides.

"Come on, come on." Jordan said, holding her camera at her friends.

"Sure you wanna go up against me?" Reggie asked.

"As sure as your dad steals from the rich and give to the poor." Quincy said.

"You asked for it." Reggie said as he whistled.

Before he know it, Herkie was being tackled to the ground and rolled twice at least while Reggie passed the ball to the Falcon that hit Herkie and did his tackle on Quincy by grabbing around him and rolled with him on the ground (Secretly, he had the little bag in his glove, which he had on Quincy's forehead and it releases tiny white dust that was covering his whole face). The Falcon that was passed to ball to hit the ball at the net, earning the Falcons a point, making the Sherwood High crowd roar with joy.

"Wow, nice comeback from the Sherwood Falcons, but bad for Herkie and Quincy, who had taken a nasty fall." The Announcer said.

"Oh no." Jordan said.

Reggie got up, with a mischievous smile like he accomplished something.

"Now lets see what happens." He said to himself.

Chad notices that Quincy hasn't moved since he sat up and decides to check on him and runs to him.

"Hey, aren't you gonna join us?" Chad asked but Quincy still didn't moved and sees that he's wiping his face.

"Quincy, are you ok?" Chad asked then he went around to his front side when he sees Quincy's head crouches down with his hand covering his face and he swears he can hear snuffling.

"Hey, what the matter?" Chad asked while crouching down to his face level.

"Something's wrong with me." Quincy said muffed.

"Let me see." Chad said.

Quincy eventually uncovers his face, reveal something horrible, even Chad got scared and almost jumped backwards.

"OH MY GOD!" Chad shouted.

That alerted the rest of the team and Ben, Carlos, Herkie and Aziz race to them, leaving the audience to wonder what's happening. Ben and the other three got to Chad and looked to what got Chad so shocked.

They went wide open and screamed, "Aahhh!"

"Woah!" Carlos said.

"Quincy!" Aziz said.

"What happened to you?!" Herkie said.

"Oh no!" Quincy said covering his face back up, "it's bad, isn't it?!" Then he started to panic and breath heavily.

"Ok, Quincy, calm down." Ben said step closer, bend down and holds his shoulders. "Everything's gonna be fine."

Without knowing what's going on, Jordan grabs her camera and heads off to the boys.

"I better go see what's up." She said as she runs.

When she caught up to them, she turns to see Quincy's face and was horrified by the look of it.

"Oh my Genie, your face!" She said.

"Don't look at me!" Quincy said covering back up.

"Jordan!" Aziz said.

"My bad." Jordan said.

"Jordan, get Coach!" Ben said.

"Right." And Jordan went to get Coach Jenkins, who was confused to what's going on.

"Can you get up?" Ben asked.

"I tried, but I felt wobbly." Quincy said.

"Chad, help me get him up." Ben said.

Chad immediately went and picked up Quincy from his left side while Ben got his right. Jordan eventually came back with Coach.

"Alright, what's the problem?" Coach Jenkins asked.

"You gotta show him." Ben tells Quincy.

"Fine." Quincy said then removes his hands.

"What the.." Coach asks wide eyed and almost puked.

Quincy quickly covers his face again, "Oh great, I'm even making Coach throw up his lunch."

Recovering himself, Coach assures him, "Don't worry Quincy, its fine, but we do need to get that looked at."

"Yeah, we need to get you off the field." Ben said.

"But I don't want anyone to see like this." Quincy pleaded.

"Don't worry, you can use my towel." Coach said then gives Quincy the towel on his shoulder and puts it over his head.

"Thanks." Quincy said relieved.

"Quick, to the Fitness Center!" Coach said and Ben and Chad lead Quincy to the destination.

"What's going on?" Audrey asked when she walked up to Jay.

"No idea, but I better follow them." Jay said getting up with his crutches and walks off.

"Keep me posted!" Audrey said.

"Will do!" Jay said turning his head back.

* * *

 **Fitness Center**

On a bench, Quincy was with Ben, Chad, Carlos, Jay, Herkie, Aziz, Jordan, anxious to look in a mirror but no one thinks it's a good idea. Coach went outside to call for the nurse.

"Come on, just one look." Quincy plead.

"You won't like it, we're doing you a favor." Jordan said.

"If you wanna do favors for me, I would've been looking in a mirror by now."

"Sorry, but it's for you own good." Chad said.

And that's when Mal, Evie, Freddie, Ally, Lonnie and Jane ran inside.

"Hey, Audrey told us you'd be here." Evie said.

"Yeah, what's going on? She told something happened with Quincy." Mal said.

"See for yourself since I can't." Quincy said, catching the girls' attention. As soon as they saw his face, they were screaming their lounges out.

"AAAAHHHHH!" They shrieked.

Quincy's face is swollen with his eyes puffy, red and almost closed, his face was covered in white spots, and his lips were big with green pimples.

"Oh no, you poor thing." Evie said.

"You look so heinous." Ally said.

"Are those pimples supposed to be green?" Freddie asked.

Then Quincy thought of something, "Evie, let me see your mirror."

"Are you sure?" Evie asked.

"Wait, Evie.." Carlos starts to say but Quincy cut him off.

"Yes, I am!" Quincy said the Evie pulls out her magic mirror and hands it to Quincy to look it. When he sees his reflection, he said nothing and eventually, tears were leaking out his puffy eyes and starts crying. Feeling bad for him like everyone else does right now, Chad walks up to Quincy and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Let it all out." Chad said.

Quincy looks up to him and asks, "What's happening to me?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And Reggie does it again. Poor Quincy got puffy on his face and is so upset. Thanks to CJ, she maybe getting closer to getting her revenge after all. Can Quincy recover from his situation? Will the Knights win the game? Is Reggie on the verge of being evil? Find out on the next chapter and have a Wicked Day.


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Again, I'm so sorry for being so late, Summer School's kicking my ass and keeping me busy through out the last couple of weeks but now I'm back and finally finished this chapter so give it a read.

* * *

Chapter 20: Puffy Illness & Pirate Hunting

Tears keep rolling down Quincy's face as he still remembers the horror he saw when he looked on Evie's Magic Mirror. Never had he felt so ugly in his life, even with his mom as the Queen of Hearts. He's always does his best to look the best, especially to impress his mother, which he hasn't been successful at. Now, at one of the biggest moments, this happens to him for no reason at all.

"Quincy, it's gonna be fine." Chad said calming him down.

"Fine?!" Quincy shouted, "How's it fine when I look worse even usual?! I'm hideous!"

"Oh, you don't look so bad," Ally starts to say, "I think it looks…unique."

"Are you serious right now?" Freddie whispered to her.

"Why you lips are as big as smoking caterpillars, with those green pimples a nice touch." Ally said.

Everyone except Quincy looked at her wide eyed like they're saying "Dial it down".

"How's that supposed to make me feel better?" Quincy asked, trying to make one eyebrow raised but a bit difficult with his eyelids and forehead puffy.

"Uhh.." Just then Doug came in out of breath and interrupt Ally, who was relieved since he got everyone's attention. That's when Doug saw Evie and they both ran into each other's arms and hold them in embrace.

"Thank Dwarfs you're alright." Doug said facing her.

"Of course I am, Dougy." Evie said.

"What happened? I've been trying to call you but you didn't answer. And when Jane texted that you're here, I had to see you."

"That's so sweet of you and it's a long story but now we got bigger problems." Evie pointed to Quincy and Doug screamed in a high pitched voice, making Quincy feel worse of himself, earning a slap to his arm by his girlfriend.

"I mean, it's not so bad." Doug said trying to sound assuring.

"What's next, you'll tell me I look better then a dwarf's nose?" Quincy said.

"Ok!" Mal says, "How about we focus on getting your face back to normal?"

"What about who did this to Quincy?" Aziz said.

Then Mal, Evie, Freddie, Lonnie, Ally and Jane started to look at each other, since they know you done this. Mal decides to say something.

"Guys." She got everyone's attention, "We know who's behind this."

"What do you mean?" Herkie asked.

"Me and the girls done some investigating and we found out Reggie's part of the reason Quincy's been having a bad day."

"What?!" Everyone but the girls said.

"I knew it." Jordan said.

"But that's not all, he has help." Evie said.

"From who?" Ben asked.

"You could say it's a certain pirate." Ally said.

"Pirate?" Carlos asked but then went wide eyed with realization and said, "Wait, do you mean…"

"Yep." Lonnie answered.

"She's back?" Jay asked.

"We were trapped by her until Jane recused us." Freddie said.

Confused by their conversation, Quincy had to asked, "What are you guys taking about? Her who?"

"CJ." Mal said.

This got Quincy really confused, since he's never seen CJ in Auradon but that would explain why he hasn't seen her in a while back on the isle.

"CJ? You mean giant ponytail CJ? The one always swinging around ropes? That CJ?!"

"Yes, Quincy, one of Captain Hook's daughters, what other kind of CJ is there?" Freddie said.

"Seriously? CJ's here? Ok, y'all need to start telling me who else from the isle is here, who did she even get here?"

"When I made that wish to get us back to here, that's how Freddie got here. But what we didn't know at the time was that she was hiding CJ from us and she made her appear at a party we had after she blamed me and Evie for some things we didn't do." Mal explained.

"And she was working with Zevon after he escaped and he tried to make everyone evil." Evie added.

"Wow, she did a lot of damage for just being here." Quincy said.

"She was even the one who switched your pillows and stole the medicine." Lonnie said.

"God, why is she doing this to me?" Quincy asked.

"She wants revenge and made a deal with Reggie to make you lose so he can give her a ship." Mal said.

"You've gotta be kidding, why she want revenge on me?" Quincy asked.

"Maybe because you've been pranking her and her family for a decade?" Freddie suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, those were good times, hahahaha." Quincy laughed.

"They weren't great for her, I still remember that time you made those tick-tock sounds by the pier and scared her off." Evie said.

CJ was messing with her older siblings by their dad's ship when she went off to the edge and was laughing until she heard what she feared the most, tick-tock sounds like her dad tells her about. She was so freaked out that she ran the opposite direction and slipped on her back, making Harriet and Harry laugh like it's the end of tomorrow. CJ sat up and started to sniff when she notices that what she fell on was fish oil. Suddenly, Quincy came from under the pier and told CJ, "You've just been pranked by the King of Pranks, hahaha" and CJ was furious, getting up and storming off after Quincy, who was to fast for her and she eventually slipped while he escaped. CJ vows that one day, she'll her revenge.

"You should be lucky you got to witness one of my pranks instead of being in one." Quincy said.

"Quincy, you're missing the point, she's trying to get you on the bench, which is clearly working." Jay said.

"And if we're down another man, we'll be toast just like she and Reggie wanted it to be." Aziz said.

"I know, but what do we do? I can't play like this." Quincy said pointing at his puffy red face.

"First, we need to find CJ. E, mirror." Mal said to Evie. She pulls out her Magic Mirror and begins to speak to it.

"Mirror Mirror in my hand, where is CJ in our land?" The mirror starts to show an image of CJ behind the bleachers, doing a evil laugh.

"That looks like the bleachers, but that's not ours." Lonnie said looking over Evie's shoulder.

"Then we can get her." Carlos said.

"You guys can't, you have the game still going on, you have to play." Evie tells the players except Quincy.

"But what about CJ?" Herkie asked.

"Leave her to us." Mal said, also pointing to the other five girls.

"But she might trap you again." Jay said.

"It's not like you in great condition." Freddie said to Jay.

"We can handle ourselves, you just get out there and make that win." Ally said.

"We'll be careful this time." Mal assured.

"I never have to worry with you." Ben said giving her a one arm hug while Mal does the same.

Suddenly, Coach Jenkins came in with a worried look on his face.

"The nurse said her battery died in her car, so she can't make it."

"What?!" Everyone said.

"I'm sorry, but Quincy has to sit out for the rest of the game."

"But Coach…" Quincy begs.

"I'm sorry son, but I don't want you out there not feeling a hundred percent." He turns to the other Knights, "Need you guys back out in 5 minutes." He then went back out with the door closed.

"Just great." Quincy said sulking.

"This sucks." Chad said, "Its not fair that he's sick cause of a cheater and a pirate."

"And I don't think my tea can help with this." Lonnie said.

Thinking really hard, Jane had to come up with a plan, then eventually a imaginary light bulb showed up on top of her head with her face lit up.

"Actually, I think I can help." Jane said.

"What do you mean?" Lonnie asked.

"You guys go." Jane tells the Knights except Quincy "We got this."

Surprised at her confidence, Ben said, "Are you sure Jane?"

"Trust me, I have an idea, don't worry." Jane assures him.

"Ok, if you say so." Ben turns to the other boys, "Lets go guys."

"Lets do this." Jay said.

"Yeah!" The other Knights shouted.

The boys started to leave with Jordan following them since she's filming the game.

"I gotta get back with the band, but Evie, be safe out there." Doug said to Evie while holding her hands.

"I will, Dougy." Evie said before planting a kiss on his lips, making him blush. Doug then left with the others.

"I'll catch up with y'all in a sec." Chad tells Ben.

"Ok, see you out there." Ben said before he went through the door with the others.

"Hey," Chad said to Quincy while walking up to him and puts his hand on his shoulder, "You're gonna be ok."

"Cause Jane's helping me?" Quincy guessed.

"That and you're tougher than you think." Chad said.

"I would smile if my cheeks weren't puffy." Quincy said trying to smile.

"Hehe, won't be a problem much longer."

"Yeah, so you better get going."

"Right, see ya." Then Chad runs off to join his team, leaving Quincy with the girls.

"Alright, now is time to get to work, Lonnie, I'll need you help." Jane says to Lonnie.

"Sure, whatever you need." Lonnie said.

"And while you guys cure Quincy, the rest of us are going pirate hunting." Mal said.

"Off we go, ladies." Ally said.

"Lets do this." Freddie said.

Mal, Evie, Freddie and Ally walked off to the door and closing it behind them, leaving Lonnie, Jane and an swollen puffy Quincy inside the Fitness Center.

"Alright Lonnie, what did you use for your tea?" Jane said with her hands starting to sparkle blue dust.

* * *

 **Tourney Field**

Everyone at the stands were waiting patiently for the game to start back up while some of them were wondering what happened with Quincy. Just then, Ben and the others came back running across the field to join their team, who are already on the field song with the Sherwood Falcons, with Reggie smirking noticing that Quincy wasn't with them.

"Well folks, looks like the Fighting Knights are back and better then.." Before the Announcer can finish, Jordan came up beside his ear and whispered something to him and backed away to go back to her equipment.

"Oh no, I just had some terrible news, it seems like Auradon Prep's very own Quincy has come down with some kind of illness and won't be continuing to play the rest of the quarter."

That made the crowd from Auradon Prep groan and worried, but with Reggie being giddy on the inside.

"Let's not let that get us upset and remember the great ideas he came up with during his debut. Also the game's not over yet so their still a chance for Auradon Prep since their still a point ahead but that could change in favor of the Falcons."

"And I'm counting on that, Hehehe." Reggie said silently.

"So without further ado, time to start this game back up." The Announcer said.

The Knights huddled while the Falcons do the same thing, with Reggie keeping on glancing at the Knights.

"Alright guys, let's do this for Quincy since he came through for us." Ben said.

"Right!" The Knights said.

"Ok, Aziz, this time it's your turn to get the ball and Herkie, run with Carlos for protection." Ben said.

"Got it!" Aziz, Herkie and Carlos said.

"Chad, your with me." Chad nods, "and the rest of you, do what you have to do, but watch out of Reggie, he's the one you need to be careful of, and that goes for everyone."

"Yessir!" The other Knights said.

"Break!" Everyone said separating themselves.

* * *

Beside the bleachers of Sherwood High is the three VK girls and Ally looking sideways making sure the coast is clear.

"Alright, no one sees us so far, so let's move." Mal said leading Evie, Freddie and Ally right under the bleachers. They looked three more times before deciding they don't see the ponytailed pirate anywhere.

"Are you sure she's here, Evie?" Mal asked her.

"Positive, my mirror never lies, this is where CJ's suppose to be and matter of fact, we're standing in the same spot she was at." Evie said.

"Guess she must've went somewhere else?" Freddie suggested.

"Maybe she's invisible?" Ally said.

"I'm not sure about that." Mal said.

"It could happen or maybe she's a tiny insect." Then the other girls gave Ally a "What?" look like she's talking crazy.

"Now that's ridiculous." Freddie said.

"She's right, that is ridiculous." A voice said, alerting the girls and making them turn their heads.

"Who said that?!" Mal asked.

"Why Malsy, I did!" They looked up and they saw CJ hanging by rope.

"Looking for me?" CJ said before she swings her way down and held her feet up about to land a kick.

"Oh no you don't!" Evie said and she held her mirror out and shining bright light at CJ's eyes, making her lose concentration and hit her self against the back of the bleachers.

"Ouch!" CJ shouted.

"That's what you get." Evie said.

With that said, CJ stood up and wiped off the grass stains off her red coat.

"You think you're so clever? Just you wait until the Falcons win." CJ said.

"That's not gonna happen." Mal said.

"Why you say that? I heard that Quincy's out for the count, hahahaha!" CJ laughed.

"We know cause that was you." Mal said.

"What can I say? Feather dust plus a dose from Zevon's potion was a work of art."

"You're awful, you know that?" Evie said.

"Well duh, it wouldn't be fun if I wasn't."

"Ooh, I'm tired of hearing this, you going down, Hooky." Ally said then charged at CJ before she swing on her rope to dodge and Ally landed on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Is that the best you got?" CJ shouted while swinging and tries to land kicks on the VKs who dodges them as quick as they can and eventually Ally got up and tries not to get hit.

"Come on, CJ. This is gone too far." Freddie said.

"Oh, I haven't _**begun**_ to go far." CJ said coming back for another swing.

Mal gets out spellbook and begins to chant, " _Land Land, turn into sand!"_ And the rope CJ was swinging with immediately turns into sand, causing her to fall but rolls into a ball when she lands and stands on her feet to bring out another rope and lassos the girls in four loops, trapping them. She also ties the end of the rope to one of the supporting beams.

"Hey!" The girls shouted.

"Comfy?" CJ asked with a smirk.

"Lets us go!" Mal shouted.

"No can do, Malsy, I'm this close to my ship and with Quincy all puffed up, there's nothing he, you or anyone else can do to change that." CJ said.

"Just wait till we get out of this." Evie said struggling.

"Riiiiight," CJ said sarcastically, "Good luck with that, Hahahahaha!" And she uses another rope to swing out from the scene, leaving the poor girls helplessly tied so tight it was nearly impossible to get lose.

* * *

As the the game was going on, Reggie was running with the ball with Chad, Ben and Herkie on his tail and he hits the ball at the net, passing the goalie, earning him and his team 10-8, making their school crowd cheer for them.

"Looks like the odds are now in favor of the Falcons as they manage to get ahead of the Knight with a point in the lead, can they catch up to them in time before the clock runs out?" The Announcer said as the timer said 6:30 on the scoreboard.

"Man, we're getting killed out there." Herkie said as he, Aziz, Carlos, Chad, Ben and the rest of the Fighting Knights are at the sidelines.

"Yeah, I think one of them even kicked my back down." Carlos said rubbing his back.

"That was his fist I saw." Herkie said.

"Seriously?! Should that be a foul?" Carlos said.

"It probably doesn't matter now, we got less than seven minutes to catch up." Chad said.

"But what can we do? We lost one of our best players." Aziz said.

"Keep your head up Aziz, we need to have faith." Ben said.

"Yeah, but without Quincy's help, we're sitting ducks, it's not fair that we had to suffer Reggie's cheating."

"You're right, but without prove, there's nothing we can do." Ben said.

"That red headed punk's getting on my nerves, I can't believe he would stoop this low just to win." Jordan said angrily. "Why, I have to nerve to beat his a.."

"Hey, hey, hey." Ben said grabbing Jordan's arms. "Calm down and we don't say those words here."

Calming down, Jordan sighs in relief, "I'm sorry, Ben. I just can't help it, Quincy's has this illness and we can't cure it."

"I get it, you're worried about him, it's understandable."

"I'm just wondering if he's gonna be better." Jordan said sulking.

"Aww Jordie, that's so sweet of you." A voice said, making everyone turn to the direction of the voice and what they see was a miracle, the boy they were just talking about is clear skinned, normal eyes, less swollen cheeks and regular sized lips, with his hand on his hip holding his helmet under his arm.

"Quincy?!" Everyone said.

"You're alright!" Chad said as he ran and gave his best friend a huge hug with Jordan next and Herkie after with him lifting all three.

"Ok," Quincy said face red and running out of breath, "Can you put me down now?!"

"Oh." Herkie said. "Sorry, little buddy." And he puts them down while they gasp for air.

"You're definitely the son of Hercules alright, haha." Quincy said.

"So how did this happen? One minute you were gross then the next you're not, no offense." Jordan asked.

"No taken, but it's really because of these two." Quincy said pointing to Lonnie and Jane, who are smiling.

"No way, how'd y'all do that?" Jordan asked.

"Jane got me everything I need to make my tea, but she had to do a little magic and also uses it for an extra something to work and eventually, Quincy got cured." Lonnie said.

"Wow, you really come along the way." Jordan said making Jane blush.

"I was just trying to help that's all." Jane said.

"So anyways, how we looking?" Quincy asked.

"Not good, we're down 2 points." Chad tells him.

"What?!" Quincy looks at the scoreboard, confirming what Chad says.

"Yeah, Reggie and the Falcons are beating us like it's nothing." Aziz said.

"Well, not anymore cause I'm back and better than ever." Quincy said holding his fist in front of him, confidently.

"That's what I'm talking about, so what you got up that sleeve of yours?" Jay asked.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do." Quincy starts on his plan to take down the Sherwood Falcons but it won't be long before Reggie gets wind of his return and Quincy's going to have to watch his back.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Good News, Quincy's back in the game. Bad News, CJ's got Mal and the others trapped again. Will they get out on time and stop her? Will Quincy's plan for the Falcons pay off? Find out on Chapter 21 and Have A Wicked Day!


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Hey Decenders, I'm back with a whole new chapter and it's the longest if ever did now. In this one, Quincy back in the field with new ideas and things get out of control near the end. Also, one VK from _The Isle of the Lost_ book and another from _Return to the Isle of the Lost_ will be mentioned.

P.S., Near the end of Descendants 2 with that huge battle with Mal and Uma gave me an idea for how Mal and the other girls will get loss from CJ's trap.

* * *

Chapter 21: Hairy Rage

Under the bleachers of Sherwood High where CJ has left them, Mal, Evie, Freddie and Ally are still tied to one of the support beams with the rope that CJ has swinger around them with, even their hands couldn't get themselves freed. They try to wriggle out as hard as they can but no use. They even try to move in the opposite direction away from the beam to break the rope, but it's still in one piece. This frustrated everyone, especially Mal, who eyes look like they're fluttering green with her teeth seething.

"Ugh, stupid rope won't break!" Mal says.

"We gotta keep trying." Ally said.

"And how exactly are we gonna do that? This rope's somehow as tough as the last one." Freddie said, mentioning about the stone rope CJ concocted.

"Somehow, we have to get out of this. Or else CJ wins and she'll be ruling the seas with a…well…ship." Evie said.

"Rrr, Rrr, Rrrrr!" Mal roared.

"M?! What's wrong?!" Evie said worrying about her best friend. She never seen Mal like this before, and also notices her eyes flicking green on and off, " **What's gotten into her?** " She thought.

* * *

"Alrighty folks, there's not much time for the Fighting Knights, so they better have a comeback or the Sherwood Falcons will end up being in the playoffs." The Announcer said.

Every jock on both sides got into position, with Quincy being secretly behind Herkie with his hair inside his helmet since what he's planned involves him not being discovered yet, but later as an element surprise. As they wait for the ball to be thrown, Ben, Carlos, Chad, Aziz, Herkie and Quincy all nodded at each other as they remember the plan.

The ball was shot to the Kill Zone and Ben makes a dashing start with a Falcon making a run towards it as well. Ben scoops up the ball, making everyone else move on the field. Ben manages to dodge some of the projectiles and a few Falcons until the ball was taken from him, and it was Reggie who has it. Reggie was so eager to win while running that he didn't notice Aziz was sliding under him and hits the ball when Reggie was bouncing it on the ground. The ball was hit to Carlos, who uses his shield to bounce to ball back towards the opposite direction, where Herkie was at. Herkie caught it and runs to the net as fast as his strong legs could carry him. One of the Falcons is now 24 feet in front of him, waiting to to knock the ball away from Herkie, but then just as the Falcon swung, Herkie hits the ball mid-air and then suddenly, Quincy jumps and spins on his sides and hits the ball with his paddle. The ball was hit super hard that it nearly went through the net, scoring a point which the crowd of Auradon Prep got up and cheered for the Knights.

"Isn't this something? It's like the Fighting Knights suddenly got there mojo back. Let's hope for them that they'll still have it throughout the rest of the game." The Announcer said.

Quincy thought it was time to reveal himself and takes off his helmet, and flips his long red hair in the process like it was in slow motion and flashes a grin. The crowds gasps at first then roars with cheer as they saw there new favorite Knights on the field again, looking well.

"Woohoo! Yeah, alright! My boy's back on the field!" Jordan said waving her hand in the air while her other one's holding her camera filming Quincy's big reveal.

"Oh my Zeus! it's Quincy and he's looking better than ever. Whatever happened to him before must've passed over." The Announcer said.

Eyes wide open, Reggie couldn't believe what he is now seeing, his enemy is on his feet, zit-less and less puffy.

"What?!" He yelled, drawing some attention from his fellow teammates. Reggie was trying to be play cool before they turned away from him.

" _ **How is this possible?! I saw him in the Fitness Center awhile ago!"**_ Reggie said in his mind.

 **Flashback**

 _Reggie wanted to see if the feather dust worked, so after a couple of minutes, he secretly went off to the Fitness Center where Quincy and the other were now at. He looked through the window to see the red headed player, who's tearing are rolling down his red puffy face, with his lips covered in green pimples. This makes Reggie so happy with glee so he pulls out his phone to call CJ and tells her the good news._

" _Hey, the dust worked!" Reggie tells CJ._

" _Told you it would, now you can win for sure." CJ says._

" _And soon as I do, you'll get what you want."_

" _YoHoHo, I can't wait, Hahahaha!"_

 _Suddenly, he sees Doug coming his way, letting Reggie know that's his cue to leave._

" _Gotta go, someone's coming." Reggie said before he hung up and makes a run for it._

 **Present**

" _ **This is not going according to plan!"**_ Reggie said in his head. _**"I'll have to finish him myself!"**_

* * *

This time, it's Aziz who gets to the ball in the Kill Zone, and everyone starts running. As soon as Aziz makes it across, he dodges some Falcons and passes the ball to Chad, who also made it across along with Quincy. Chad and Quincy were neck and neck with each other and as another Falcon was about to get in between them, Chad moved right and Quincy moved left and Chad passes the ball to Quincy, who catches it and just as he's about to shot, Reggie comes running towards him and was about to tackle him, but at the last minute, he hits the ball to his right.

"Chad!" Quincy calls out, letting Chad know the ball's coming his way and Chad immediately hits the ball at the goal, making the Fighting Knights tie with the Sherwood Falcons. The crowd cheers for their Knights, and Quincy who's on the ground because of Reggie, got up real quick and bows to his audience like he already won and waves at them and blowing kisses.

"Thank You, Thank You! Y'all too kind!" Quincy says walking back to his team.

His teammates started to laugh at him for being funny, even Chad.

"He's really becoming the crowd favorite, ain't he?" Aziz said still laughing.

"That's cause he's a funny little dude." Herkie said.

"And thanks to him, we're now tied with the Falcons." Carlos said.

"Heh, looks like Audrey's giving Quincy his own cheer." Chad said, pointing at Audrey and her cheerleaders doing a new cheer.

"Give me a Q, Give me a U, Give me a I, N, C, Y, what's that spelled?" They said to the crowd.

"Quincy!" The Auradon Prep crowd shouted.

"I can't hear you!" Audrey said.

"Quincy!"

"Still can't hear you!"

"Quincy!"

"Even Doug and the band are getting into it." Carlos said.

Doug and his band are now playing music following the cheerleaders new routine.

"Wow, he's really a star player now, you ok with that? Hehe." Herkie said, giving Chad a pat on his shoulder.

"I'm cool, but I think Jay might have competition, haha." Chad said and laughed.

"But that doesn't mean we can rest yet, and Quincy knows it." Ben said.

"Yeah, especially with Reggie, that little cheater's gonna pay for what he did, and the game is so far the only way to do it." Carlos said, forming an angry look on his face.

The clock was counting down from 5 minutes after both team got back into positions and the ball was shot to the Kill Zone once again. During 1 and a half minutes, it's been one point after another as the Knights and the Falcons were head to head with each other, with the Knights now at 13 points while the Falcons are at 12, but that all changed when Reggie intercepted Ben's attempt at scoring another point and runs off to the net on the Knights side. Reggie dodges some projectiles as soon as he was on the Kill Zone and one of his teammates shields him the rest of the way, making through and continues on to the net. As they try to stop him, Herkie and Ben collided with each other and stumbled on the ground. Reggie eventually makes a clear shot at the net, making the Falcons once again tie with the Knights, which the crowd from Sherwood High cheers for.

"Ooh, that gotta hurt, hope Ben and Herkie can recover from that, but Reggie manages to tie with the Knights for his team. And with only 3 minutes left on the clock, it's anyone's game now. Who will win and be in the playoffs? That's the question of the minute, folks." The Announcer said.

Chad and Carlos went to help up Ben and Herkie on to their feet, and the fallen players wipe the grass stains off their jerseys.

"Man, I'll admit this, he's tricky." Herkie said.

"And sneaky, but not like CJ." Carlos said.

"Speaking of CJ, I wonder if the girls found her yet." Ben said.

"I Hope they're ok." Aziz said when he and Quincy joined up with them.

* * *

Still tied up, Mal's frustration continues to grow with her eyes green and for some reason, smoke is coming out from her mouth while showing teeth and Evie notices it.

"M, what's going on? Are you ok?" Evie asked her with an worried expression. Freddie and Ally started to notice and got a little worried for the purple headed half fairy.

"Mal, you good?" Freddie asked.

"Are you barbecuing over there by chance?" Ally asked.

Mal blocks out her friends and then all of a sudden, fire starts to coming out of her mouth and it was directed to the rope, burning right through it, making the girls fall over and the rope was now loss, setting the girls free from its clutches.

"Wow, we're free." Freddie said being the first to get up.

"It's was unbelievable." Ally said.

"Mal, are you ok?" Evie said, sitting up to check on her best friend, who's eyes went back to normal and was now blinking in confusion, like the last 20 seconds were all a blur.

"Ooh, what just happened?" Mal said, looking up at Evie and the others.

"You mean you don't remember being a flamethrower just a second ago?" Freddie said.

"What?" Mal said confused.

"Fire came out of your mouth and you burned through the rope, that's how we got free." Evie explains.

Mal took one long look at the site of what Evie was referring to and was shocked at the burned state the rope is, which is now ash.

"Woah, it's all coming back to me." Mal said.

"Guess being tied up by CJ did the trick." Evie said.

"Which reminds me, we have to catch her before she does anything else." Mal said.

"Right." Evie said.

"Hurry, lets go." Mal said. Leading the other girls out from under the bleachers.

* * *

The Knights and the Falcons are back in position for their next play as they got only got about 3 minutes left on the clock. Reggie was as determined as ever to take down the Fighting Knights, especially Quincy, who he has the most hatred of. But Reggie wasn't the only one as Quincy was sure his next plan will be a success. He looked at Chad who gave him a nod and Quincy did right back as they remember the plan.

 **Flashback**

" _Ok guys, here's my plan." Quincy said as he and the Knights were all huddled with each other._

" _We're all ears." Aziz said._

" _Aziz, when you get the ball, you throw it behind you as soon as possible and I'll get the ball."_

" _But what if don't make it accurate?"_

" _Try to look behind you if you have to."_

" _Ok" Aziz said._

" _When I get it, I'll pass it to Herkie, he can get through those guys, can't you Herk?"_

" _Ain't no one knocking me down, Q." Herkie said._

" _That's the spirit. Ben, you up besides Herkie and he'll pass the ball to you."_

" _Got it." Ben said._

" _What about me?" Carlos asked._

" _Make sure you get near the net and Chad," Quincy looks at Chad, "Ben will hit the ball towards Carlos and he'll use his shield to bounce to you and you hit it to the net."_

" _Check." Chad said._

" _Alright, let's get out there." Quincy said._

" _Break!" They all said._

 **Present**

The ball was shot to the Kill Zone one more time and that's Aziz cue to move as he tries to get to the ball first.

" _ **Come on, you can do this!"**_ Aziz said in his head.

When he got close as did a Falcon, he makes a huge leap and successfully scoops up the ball and turns his whole body around to shoot it behind him. That's Quincy's cue to run a few feet faster and got the ball and bounces it while he runs.

"Wow, did you see that? Aziz actually makes a shot behind him so Quincy can catch it. Is this part of their plan?" The Announcer said.

"Herkie, catch!" Quincy said before he bounces the ball to Herkie and he got it.

"See you on the other side." Herkie said referring to when they get past the Kill Zone.

Herkie dodges some of the projectiles but it look like he's gonna get hit with the one that's coming fast. At the last second, Carlos came beside him and uses his shield to protect Herkie.

"Good teamwork as always from the Knights. Carlos manages to save Herkie from getting hit." The Announcer said.

This went all the way to the other side of the Kill Zone and Ben also catches up with and Herkie passes the ball to him, just like part of Quincy's plan. Carlos knows what he has to do next and gets himself near the net. Ben jumps over another Falcon that tries to tackle him and tries to make a good shot at Carlos and focuses his aim. Chad was coming up behind and got ready for his part.

" _ **This is it, we're gonna win!**_ " Chad said in his mind.

"Carlos!" Ben shouted then he hit the ball to Carlos.

But when Carlos raises his shield, he didn't know at the time but someone was running to his right and tackles him to the ground, hurting his arm.

"Ahhh!" Carlos yelled.

"Carlos!" Jane shouted from the sidelines.

"Carlos!" Jay said nearly getting up, but Audrey stops him from walking into the field.

"Jay, your leg!" Audrey said.

"Oh no." Jordan said still filming.

It was Reggie, looking at Carlos with an evil grin and he caught the ball with his paddle.

"So much for your plan, huh Quincy?" Reggie said looking at Quincy, who's as shock as everyone.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt. Hope Carlos isn't too badly injured." The Announcer said.

"But... how did he know?" Quincy asked.

 **Flashback**

 _During their break and when Quincy was forming a plan with his team, they didn't see him, but Reggie was secretly eavesdropping and listening to what Quincy was saying._

" _Hehe, this is gonna be good." Reggie chuckled with an evil grin._

 **Present**

Reggie makes off with the ball and hits the ball at Quincy while trying to make it look like he was aiming for one of his teammates to catch it and Quincy got hit in his chest and got knocked up to the ground.

"Quincy, no!" Lonnie shouted.

"Oops, my bad." Reggie said, pretending it was an accident and one of the Falcons got the ball and runs to the Kill Zone, with Reggie running up to him, and he sees Quincy's hair that was sticking out the whole game and manages to 'accidentally' step on it hard.

"Ahhh!" Quincy said.

"Sorry!" Reggie said but whispers, "Not!" and he laughs along the way.

"Is he ok?!" Jordan said, filming everything, even Reggie's face when he tackled Carlos and after he stepped on Quincy's hair. She even got two part when Reggie said 'Not'. That camera her dad got her was really worth all the begging she did.

Ben and the others run up to Quincy to see if he's ok, even Carlos got up to check on his friend.

"You alright?" Chad bends down to help Quincy up.

"Ugh, yeah I'm.." just then, Quincy saw his hair all messed up, dirty and grassy, which took him a while to get it all perfect. But now it was ruined, which made him feel a high temper coming it's way. He hasn't felt anything like this since the last time his hair got ruined.

 **Flashback**

 _When Quincy was ready to pull a prank on Clay, Clayton's son, he was prepared to laugh his butt off. He's got a rope net hanging on top of an alley, since he knows how his father accidentally commit suicide when he tried to kill Tarzan, but some ropes got snapped and that's when it went all down hill. Quincy thought this might traumatized him and will be worth it. Just when he's about to pull the rope, Mad Maddy, the granddaughter of Madam Mim, pours a bucket of dirt all over his hair and pushes him under the net and she pulls the rope, making the net fall down on him in front of Clay. Maddy and Clay thought Quincy looked so funny caught in his own trap with dirty hair they busted out laughing there's no tomorrow, making Quincy feeling very angry, mostly because his hair was ruined._

" _You. Ruined. My. Haaaiiirrr!" Quincy up and rips the net like it was nothing, scaring the two VKs who laughed at him._

 _Maddy tried to run but Quincy uses one piece of the net to reel her back and grabs her with his bare hands, spins her a couple times until he tosses her at Clay, who also runs away and hit him with her until they tumbled all over each other and got hurt in the process._

" _Never mess with my hair, AGAIN!" Quincy said before marching off the opposite direction._

 **Present**

"Uh oh." Carlos said. "We might need to stand back."

"Why? What's gonna happen?" Aziz said, starting to feel afraid.

"He. Ruined. My. Hair!" Quincy shouted before picking his paddle and makes a huge run towards Reggie.

"That." Carlos squeaked.

"Oh my, looks like Quincy's eyes are starting to get red and he's looking as mad as ever. I wouldn't wanna be around that." The Announcer said.

"Oh my Genie, what's going with Quincy?" Jordan said, watching the angry VK running off, going so fast that the projectiles couldn't even hit him.

"Oh no, Reggie didn't." Jay said, scared.

"Didn't what?" Jordan said.

"Messed his hair up." Jay answered. "It's his pride and joy. The last time someone messed it up back on the isle, let's just say the victims didn't make out of it uninjured."

"Woah, I almost feel sorry for." Jordan said.

"Quincy?" Audrey said.

"No, Reggie. But then again, he deserves this, hahahaha." Jordan said, filming Quincy.

"Oh Bibbidi, this isn't good." Jane said.

Reggie was happy that he's gonna win, but then he hears something like a growl coming for him and turns his head.

"Get back here!" Quincy said, knocking down two Falcons hard to the ground.

"Ahh!" Reggie screamed before turning his head back and tries to make it to the net. As he was near, Quincy jumps in front of him with an angry, psychotic look in his eyes.

"You are not getting off this field alive!" Quincy threatened, taking a step towards him, making Reggie stepped back.

"Rraaahh!" Quincy growled.

"Aahhh!" Reggie screams, but higher and turns back around to the other side.

"Come here!" Quincy said running towards him.

"Help me!" Reggie said to his teammates and they tried to block Quincy, but he was too much and tackles the three that were in his way. He even flips another one from his legs.

"Ooh, Quincy's rage is so great that he even manages to knock down at least 5 Falcons." The Announcer said.

"Reggie's coming towards us!" Carlos said.

"Maybe we can get him turned around." Ben said. "I have an idea, let's form a U in front of him to confuse him."

"Ok, lets hurry before he passes us." Chad said and he was at the other end, following Herkie, Aziz, Carlos, and Ben.

Reggie was so scared that he didn't even try to get passed Ben and runs to the left, with Carlos blocking him, follow by Aziz, then Herkie and at the end, Chad, got Reggie to into Quincy, who tackles him hard, making him fly over Aziz and on the ground. Quincy was catching his breath after he tackled Reggie.

"Quincy, calm down!" Chad said, putting his hands on his shoulders. "He's down, you got him. He's not worth it anymore."

Listening to those words, Quincy closes his eyes and just like nothing happened before, he was back to his old self.

"Wow, what a rush, haha." Quincy laughed. "Did y'all see that?"

"Everyone saw it." Chad said then laughed.

"I guess I did acted crazy, like mother, like son, right? Haha" Quincy said.

"You do have her temper alright." Carlos said.

"But now, this is your chance." Herkie said then uses his paddle to hand over the ball that was on the ground to Quincy. "Take the shot."

"Wow, are you serious?" Quincy asked.

"After all you did for us, it's the least we can do." Herkie said.

"You deserve it after all." Ben said.

"Yeah and hurry before all the Falcons get up." Aziz said.

"Oh trust me, they won't even dare." Quincy smirked and uses his paddle to get the ball from Herkie and runs to the net while making the perfect shot with only about 10 seconds left.

"Hi-yah" Quincy throws the ball midair and spins while swinging his paddle and hits the ball to the net, scoring 14-13, declaring the Fighting Knights victory. The Auradon Prep crowd got up from their seats and jumps up and down in cheer for the win Quincy got for them and the team.

"Amazing! Outstanding! Fantastic! The Fighting Knights win! The Fighting Knights win!" The Announcer said.

Jay was pumping up his fist, Jane was shouting out 'Congrats', Jordan was whooping, and Audrey and the cheerleaders were raising and waving their pompoms in the air, even Doug and the band plays their victory music they've been working on just in case the Knights wins and they're so glad they did win.

Quincy has no words to say, even though he made the winning shot, and suddenly he had Chad hugging him, followed by Aziz, Ben, Carlos and lastly Herkie, who hugged and lifted them all up and few inches. Never had Quincy felt so much loved and acceptance in his whole life since living in the Isle and was now feeling like he's at home at last with Auradon. When they separated, Jane came running up to Carlos and jumps to him and spins them around and Carlos hugs back.

"You were amazing out here." Jane said looking up to Carlos.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Carlos said smiling, talking about how she was playing hero earlier.

The guys looked on at the two and laughed a bit, then Ben was looking around hoping to see Mal so he can get a hug. Just suddenly, Mal came up behind him with a smile when she got his attention and they were hugging with Ben picking her up.

"Ahh!" Mal screamed while smiling. "Ok, we established that you're a strong guy, haha."

"I'm just so glad to see you again, and the girls." Ben notices Evie, Freddie and Ally behind her.

"Congrats Ben." Evie said.

"We just saw Quincy's shot and he's amazing." Ally said.

"Why thank you." Quincy said coming up to the girls.

"Before that, we saw acting all crazy like that time Mad Maddy messed your hair up." Freddie grinned.

"That's exactly what happened." Aziz said. "Poor Reggie didn't stand a chance." They all looked at Reggie, who was fuming at his loss.

"No, No, Noooo!" Reggie said stomping on the ground.

"Guess his cruel plans for Quincy hadn't work out for him." Ally said.

"Actually, they were mostly CJ's." Freddie reminded her.

"Speaking of CJ, did you find her?" Quincy asked.

"We did, but she got away from us, she could be anywhere by now." Mal said, not mentioning her little fire thing that happened earlier when she and the girls were trapped.

"Eh, who knows? She probably could pop up right now." Quincy said.

Then suddenly, a blast of purple smoke came crashing down on the ground next to them and they all looked up to see a flying carpet with CJ on top of it, the same one she stole from Jay and Carlos when they were about to pick up the girls for the Neon Lights Ball, and also a potion in her hand.

"You think you're sooo clever don't ya?!" CJ said to Quincy in a angry voice.

"CJ!" Mal said furrowing her brows.

"That's CJ?" Chad asked.

"She's like an tiny ant from up there." Herkie said.

"She's kinda cute." Aziz said making everyone turn to him with some raised eyebrows. "I mean, she ain't that cute." He tried to play off.

"I would think so, cause so far your so called plans haven't worked out in your favor." Quincy said.

"Just give up, CJ. We won, you lost. It's over!" Mal said.

"We'll here's what I think, I'm gonna get my ship, win or lose!" CJ throws down another potion and when it crashed, the ground was moving and the grass stared to form feet by feet and it got all blobby until it started to grew up to twenty feet tall with hole eyes and hands with only thumbs.

"And I'm gonna get it, no matter what it takes!" CJ said then the grass monster roared so loud, it's scaring everyone on the field.

"Here we go again!" Mal said, wondering how they'll get themselves out of this mess.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh Snap, CJ's vengeance is bigger than ever, like the size of the grass monster she conjured up with another one of Zevon's potions, just how many of them does she have? Will Mal and the gang stop them and will Reggie be exposed as the cheater he is? Stay tuned for Chapter 22 and have a Wicked Day!


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Hey my fellow fans, just wanna say I'm done with summer classes and passed both of them, thank god. Also, this chapter, I worked extremely hard on this, took some time and I feel like it'll make you cry. Plus, I've been thinking about about it and I've decided I should do another shipping or two in this one, so I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 22: It's Big, Mean and Green!

This whole day has been one heck of an event. Quincy waking up with allergies, someone sneaking around to make sure of it, a new Sherwood Falcon with a magic bracelet that turns him human, the person who worked with the Falcon is none other than CJ Hook who was responsible for Quincy's illness. And if you think that's bad, then you haven't notice the big, giant grass monster that CJ conjured up with one of Zevon's potions. So what's gonna happen next you wonder? Well it goes like right when CJ is currently taking over the Tourney field

 **Tourney Field**

Gazing at the horror site in front of him, Quincy was stunned at how big this Grass Monster was and notice it eventually grew out from the ground with legs and feet. It was at least 20 feet tall now with blue and yellow stripes across its body from its right shoulder to his bottom left hip all around, the same colors from the Kill Zone. The stripes are also around its wrists and ankles. This was something he and his friends are about to face in order to save Auradon once again.

"How do you like my new friend, Auradon preppies?" CJ said, floating on her magic carpet.

"A bit too blue and yellow around the edges, don't you think?" Quincy joked.

"Shut Up! You're not gonna joke your way out of this, Quincy!" CJ said.

"CJ, this is crazy. You're doing all this just to get a ship?!" Mal asked.

"That's right, Malsy, and I'm getting it no matter what. Show them what I mean, Grass Man!" CJ commanded the grass creature and it faces the scoreboard and puts his hand on the grass and vines were swarming through to the scoreboard and they came up to wrap around it. The vines started to squeeze and it got tighter until the scoreboard was immediately crushed by the vines and the pieces fell and scattered on the field. The crowd gasps at the site they seen, even Jay's eyes went wide as did Audrey, Jordan, Lonnie and Doug at the bleachers. Quincy didn't wanna admit it, but he did get a bit scared of what the monster had done to the scoreboard, even his teammates and the girls.

"Get the picture, Shark Baits?" CJ said.

"Ok, am I the only one freaking out that she had that thing take out the scoreboard?" Aziz asked frightened.

"You and me both, bro." Herkie said to him.

Ben decided to try and reason with CJ, so he got in front of Mal and tries to talk to her, "CJ, please don't do this. You don't have to be a villain just because your father is."

"Why, your majesty, it's not that I have to do this, I want to." CJ said as she descends her magic carpet to just a few feet above but in front of Ben. "You see, being the youngest in the family is a pain sometimes. My sister Harriet's got her crew, my brother Harry's got Uma for some reason, and I've done nothing to impress my dad yet. So I thought that I should have a partner in crime at yet to someday rule Auradon and be even a better villain than my dad ever was, so I made friends with Freddie, who abandoned me!" CJ was looking straight at Freddie, who rolled her eyes, "After that, I fished Zevon from the ocean and teamed up with him but you scurvy dogs sent him back to the Isle frozen solid. So I had to tricked that Reggie kid cause he was my only option at the moment."

That's when eyes from the Sherwood Falcons and the coach landed on Reggie, who's looking left and right then down.

"What is she talking about?" His coach asked.

"I don't know." Reggie said, trying to hide the fact he's guilty.

"Oh, we really gonna do this?" CJ said, "Reggie here has been helping me take down Quincy and the deal we had was if I win, he would get a big ship for me to sail on. In return, I would make sure that Quincy gets sick so he doesn't even get to play, but we all know that didn't last long, so I'm gonna force him to get it for me, or everyone in Auradon will be walking the plank."

The crowds in both sides gasps at her threat.

"Hey, that wasn't part the deal. You didn't say anything about that." Reggie before he realized what came out of his mouth and covers it with both his hands.

"What did you say?" His coach asked.

"Nothing." Reggie squeaked.

"Well yeah, I was gonna make you give it to me, win or lose." CJ said.

"You lied to me?" Reggie asked shocked.

"Of course I lied, I'm a villain after all, you dumb fox." CJ said.

"You may of fooled him, but you ain't about to make fool of us." Quincy said.

"Oh really?" CJ asked with a smirk, "Well, we'll see about that, Scallywag." Then CJ turns to the grass monster, "Big Green, take care of them!"

The grass monster listens to CJ and makes his right arm stretch while throwing a punch at the the Auradon Prep crowd, and it was coming in fast.

"Everyone look out!" Coach Jenkins said and the audience quickly moved out of the way just in time before the punch made a hold through the bleachers. The monster immediately pulled his arms back until it was regular size again.

"Do the other one!" CJ said pointing to the Sherwood High side and the monster did exactly what it did to the other bleachers and everyone got out of the way in time when it happened.

"Stop it now!" Mal said angrily.

"Stop? The fun just begun." CJ said.

The monster's mouth suddenly started to glow and it spits out a huge ball of yellow light and it begins to fall on the girls and the Fighting Knights.

"Look out!" Ben said and they all ran the opposite direction and when the ball landed on the field, it exploded, making the AKs and the VKs fly forward and fell on the ground.

"Evie!" Doug shouted at his girlfriend.

"No!" Jay said while Audrey and Lonnie gasps.

"Oh, no!" Jordan said while she's still filming.

"Oh, don't worry, there's more seed bombs where that come from." CJ said.

And that's when the monster aims the next seed bomb at the Jay and the crowd.

"Everyone run!" Coach Jenkins said, making everyone run for there lives while screaming.

The second seed bomb came out and is about land on them, but almost everyone run off and away from the Tourney field, except Jay since he can't run so Audrey and Lonnie helps him up and moves him with them.

"Jordan, come on!" Lonnie said from Jay's left.

Jordan follows them with her camera in hand, while filming still and the seed bomb lands in front of the bleachers 20 feet away, and explodes, causing a waves to knock the four, plus Doug who manages to follow them, on the ground with minor pains.

"Ahh!" Jay shouted since he nearly landed on his whole ankle.

"Jay, are you ok?" Audrey asks him after she sat on her knees and examines him.

"I'm fine." He says.

Mal rises on her elbows and sees what happened by the bleacher where Jay and the others are, noticing they're on the ground.

"No!" Mal said before turning around to face CJ, "Leave them alone!"

"I was just about blow up the Sherwood High fans anyways." CJ said then she gives another command to her monster, "Another one!" She points at the other crowd and it immediately spits out a seed bomb once more.

"Run for your lives!" Their coach says.

The while Sherwood audience ran off of their seats and runs to where the people from Auradon Prep ran off to before the bomb landed and exploded in front of the empty bleachers. Seeing all the destruction and chaos caused by CJ, Mal's eyes started to glow green again while growling. CJ turned back and notice Mal acting strange but decides to blow her and the others around her up.

"Fire another one!" CJ says to the monster and with one more seed bomb, it launches at the Fighting Knights and the girls, who are a 20 feet away.

With the bright yellow bomb coming there way, Mal released a flamethrower from her mouth like before and it hits the bomb until in the next 3 seconds, it exploded midair during the collision. Smoke with blocking CJ's view of her enemies as the the seed bomb was a fail.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Mal heard someone said behind her then she turned around to see who.

It was Quincy who talked and he, Freddie, Evie, Jane and Ally were up before Mal did her fire attack.

"You saw the whole thing?" Mal said.

"You remembered this time?" Evie said.

"What do you mean?" Jane and Quincy asked.

"We'll explain later, but now we need to take care of Bush Boy." Freddie said.

"You think you can stop me? I love to see you try." CJ said.

The Grass Monster shoots another seed bomb and and this time, Jane does a spell.

" _Bout to be clocked, prepare us to be blocked"_ Jane said her spell, then an orange force suddenly appeared from above there heads and around them so when the seed bomb came close, it hit the force field then exploded on top, leaving the the force field intact.

"A force field? That the best could do?" CJ said with an arched eyebrow.

Quincy starts to sniff, recognizing that smell then turns to Jane, "Is that pumpkin?"

"Yeah," Jane blushed, "It's a Pumpkin Force Field."

"Only you, Jane." Quincy said, smiling a bit.

The rest of the boys are waking up too as they smell the pumpkin scent.

"Who brought out pumpkins?" Aziz asked still groggy.

"Ow, my head." Herkie said holding his head.

"It's like I got hit with a giant wind." Carlos said, sitting up. Then he notice Jane holding her hands up and also sees an orange force field around them all.

"Jane, you did this?" He asked.

"How can you tell?" Jane said with a shy smile.

"I can smell pumpkin." Carlos said with a huge smile then chuckled a bit.

"You know me so well." Jane said.

"That I do, ha." Carlos said and he and Jane stared at each other.

"Ugh," CJ said, "Enough of this mushy gunk, time to end you Auradon lovers once and for all!"

With Jane's force field down, the monster spits out 10 seeds to the ground and instantly. 10 grass creatures grow until they were at least 6 feet tall, looking mean and ready to hurt people, except they don't have blue and yellow colors on them. This made CJ evil smirk even bigger, knowing she was about to take over Auradon. This is just the thing she needs to prove herself and her family that she's the baddest of them all.

"Get them!" CJ shouted.

The little Grass creatures stated to approach the Auradon Prep students slowly but are picking up the pace eventually.

"They're coming are way!" Jane said.

"What do we do?!" Aziz asked.

Hearing the worried panics, Quincy picks up his paddle and holds it up to his upper right.

"We fight!" He answers.

"What?!" Aziz said, "You mean, fights those grassy things with our fists?"

"We can't just keep running from them, CJ will enslave us and everyone in Auradon. I use to despise this place, but being here, I just can't stand by and watch it go down." Quincy said.

Ben is now impressed with him, seeing how Quincy progressed in being on the good side and how well he's getting along with everyone. With that in mind, Ben walks up to Quincy and stands with him with his paddle in hand and puts his other on Quincy's left shoulder.

"He's right, Aziz, we're the only ones who can stop this from happening. I'm not afraid, are any of you?" Ben said.

"No way!" Everyone shouted.

"Are you with me?" Ben asked.

"Yeah!" They said.

"Then let's get em!" Ben said.

"Yeah!" Chad, Herkie, Carlos, and Aziz got there paddles and got into there battle positions, while the girls got ready with Mal's hands are cover with green dust, Evie has out her Magic Mirror, Jane's hand are closed with blue dust around them, and Freddie and Ally picked up a couple of paddles that the rest of the other players left behind when they ran away.

"Charge!" Quincy said and everyone runs towards the grass minions, who are also running to them.

" _ **This is it!**_ " Quincy said in his mind.

* * *

As soon as they collided, Team Auradon and Team CJ are dueling it out, from grassy fists to wooden paddles to magic spells. Mal punches a creatures with green magic covered fists from its chest to its arms. Ben swings his paddle at another little grassy beast while it's back up until it holds his arms up in defense but Ben uses his full strength to knock it down, Carlos slips under between another minion's legs then turns on his back and kicks its butt so it fell down. Chad and Quincy fights the 4th minion together and dodges it's fist swinging at their faces.

"You take high…" Quincy says.

"And you take him low." Chad said.

Chad spins clockwise while Quincy spins counterclockwise and lowers himself and they both swing their paddles with Chad's cutting off its head while Quincy's cut off its legs, collapsing to pieces.

"Woohoo!" Chad said.

"Yeah!" Quincy said.

They high five each other at their success.

Evie was about to get tackled by the 5th one, but blinds it with her mirror with a flashing light.

"What the matter? Don't you like light? It's good for you." She said then did a sweep kick, causing it to fall.

Aziz is a bit nervous but when the 6th creature charging at him, he bend his legs and as it got on top of him, Aziz pushes it off behind him and it landed a few feet on its head.

Aziz didn't believe what he just did, then he pumped his fist then shouted, "Yeah, take that." He pointed at the minion.

Herkie had no problem as he was spinning the 7th grass man by its legs and releases it after the 5th spin and it flew at least 20 feet away then landed on its back.

Jane was avoid the vines coming at her from the 8th grass minion as it keeps coming at her with the vines from its hands. One of the vines grabbed by her ankle and she fell face forward. When she turned her body around, the grass creature was inches away with the rest of its vines. It looked like it was over but Jane uses her quick thinking and does a spell.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi!" The Next she knows is that the green creature got more oval shapes and eventually, it turned into a 6 feet skinny pumpkin with eyes, and mouth.

"Whew." Jane sighed.

Freddie and Ally got there paddles and are fighting together by swinging them at the 9th human sized grass man, but it knock them out of their hands with its hand and goes for Freddie. She gasps as it was about to grab her, but Ally jumps behind and beats it with her fists.

"You Leave my friend alone, you shrubby thing!" Ally shouted angrily.

The monster was getting its leaves beat out of it and tries to shake Ally off, but Freddie quickly pulls out her voodoo doll head.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Maybe ant-sized?" Freddie said as purple dust was emitting from her doll head and before it got around the grass man, Ally jumped off as she remember what happened the last time she had that thing out, Freddie's partner for the singing contest was head shrunken and he refuses to sing with her, whoever he was. The grass minion was now the size of a bug and Freddie ended up laughing at it.

"That's what you get when you mess with us." She said then kicked it almost 40 feet away.

"Nice footwork, and I thought you only shrink heads." Ally said.

"I had practice when no one's around." Freddie said.

"Like dolls?" Ally said.

"Yeah…lets go with that." Freddie said, and Ally was hoping she meant dolls.

All the grass men were cut down, beaten down, even shrunken down. Everyone cheers at the job well done and high fives or hugs each other.

"What do you say to that, CJ?" Evie said.

"I say you missed one." CJ said with an evil smirk.

"Say what now?" Quincy asked when he stopped cheering.

"There was 10, you beat 9 of them." She answered.

"Uh, oh!" Quincy said then he and the rest looked around.

"Where is it?" Jane asked.

"I don't know." Chad answered.

"It looks to me like it wants to say hi to those guys over there." CJ said pointing behind them.

They turned around and sees the 10th grass man walking towards Jay, Lonnie, Jordan, Audrey and Doug. They all gasped at them as the five of them are still unconscious.

"Jay!" Mal shouted.

"Doug!" Evie shouted.

"Audrey!" Ben shouted.

"Jordan!" Ally shouted.

"Lonnie, get up!" Aziz shouted.

They keep on shouting when that grass man was getting closer by the second, and it looks like no one's getting up, except Lonnie was hearing things, mostly from Aziz, as he shouts even louder. Some people don't know this, but Aziz and Lonnie grew up together and have always been the best of friends and he has a soft spot for her, which makes Aziz really scared and worried since the monster was closing in on Lonnie. Eventually, Lonnie's head was up and and tries to clear her vision. Finally, she sees the walking leafy man coming at her and immediately does a sweep kick with both legs and lands on her hands and knees before picking up a paddle and stands up. Her warrior instinct suddenly kicked in and fights the creature with paddle like it's a sword.

"Don't think you can take me down!" Lonnie said.

She does some defending, attacking and spins clockwise to attack it while swinging her paddle at it. The rest of the fallen have finally woken up and sees the Daughter of Mulan hating for her life.

"Woah, like mother, like daughter." Jay said.

"Lonnie, be careful." Audrey said, holding on to Jay.

"Wow Lonnie, you lucky my camera isn't broken." Jordan as she saw her equipment was still in one piece and grabs her camera, which was still filming.

"You out cold for five minutes then this happens." Doug says, freaking out a bit.

Lonnie knows she has to get this thing away from the others, even Jay who's still injured, and fights it to make it go back. Her plan was working as it was backing away when Lonnie keeps attacking it, leaving no more for it to counter.

"Lonnie's trying to get it away from Jay." Evie said.

"Makes sense, he's already dealing with an sprain ankle." Mal said.

"At least it's just one Leaf Man, we can take it." Freddie said.

"Are you sure about that? Hahaha!" CJ laughed.

The gang suddenly sees the minions that were taken care of were standing up, putting themselves together, getting arms and legs out of a pumpkin, and growing themselves back to original size. Team Auradon had their backs facing each other in a circle, with Lonnie joining them. All 10 shrubby man surrounded them all and even laughed a bit.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" Quincy said to Freddie, not facing her.

"Hey, I thought we were winning, don't put this on me." Freddie said.

"Guys, focus. We have to do something." Evie said.

"But what?" Carlos said.

As one of the minions was coming at her, Mal started to feel so stressed that her eyes went green once more and did what had happened a couple times now. Fire was released from her mouth again and hits the grass man in front of her. This time, everyone saw her, including the others at the sidelines.

"This has to be one of the most epic things I've ever seen." Jordan said, filming Mal's attack.

The fire was hurting the grass man as it was screaming and howling. It started to get smaller and smaller, so eventually, it was nothing but ash and soot. This had the whole group shocked, including CJ as she didn't expect this to happen, and even Mal herself. The rest of the grassy men didn't even move one muscle as they witness what they saw.

"Mal?" Ben said.

"How did you do that?" Chad asked.

"I have no clue. It's been happening ever since CJ got us trapped again before you guys won." Mal said.

"Really? I thought it was from when that seed bomb almost blew us to Kingdom Come." Quincy said.

"What?!" Herkie and Aziz said.

"I didn't remember when I did it the first time, but after the second time, I knew immediately." Mal said.

"I guess your third time was lucky since that leaf man got burnt." Quincy said when he pointed at the pile of ash.

"Amazing, I can't that worked." Jane said.

"Well, grass does get burned or dried out at least with no water." Evie said.

That's when an imaginary light bulb went off on Mal's head.

"That's it." She said then does another spell.

" _Annoying as roaches, give us some torches."_ After the spell was said, 12 touches appear in everyone's hand.

"Alright, good idea, Mal." Quincy said.

"No problem, now time to burn!" Mal said.

"Yeah!" They all said then charges at the army.

Mal and Ben burns one, Jane and Carlos burns another one, the 3rd one was on fire by Lonnie, 4th got burned and crispy with Aziz's torch. 5, 6 and 7 was turned to ash by Ally, Herkie and Freddie, Number 8 got toasted by Chad and lastly, grass minion number 9 was aimed by Quincy.

"Burn, Baby, Burn!" Quincy said then throws his torch at the thing and the torch was hit at its head, making the last of the grass army burnt to a crisp.

Now that there 10 piles of ash, they cheered again and high fives each other.

"In your face, Lassie, hahahaha!" Quincy said, standing tall and proud.

CJ got furious this time, having her army on fire and toasted was not part of her plan and almost pulling her hair off in frustration.

"That's it!" CJ said, "Get him!" She tells the bigger Grass Monster and it reaches out to grab Quincy.

"Quincy, look out!" Chad said.

He pushes Quincy out of the way and gets picked up instead to its face level. Quincy got up and sees his best friend got carried up instead of him.

"Chad, No!" Quincy shouted then looks to CJ, "CJ, put him down!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked pretending not to hear and holds her hand by her ear.

"Put him down, now!" Quincy shouts again.

"Why should I?!"CJ shouted. "When I know you care about him the most? I've seen you together, always hanging out, like best friends always do. And I'm gonna enjoy watching you see him being crushed til the very end." CJ snaps her finger and the Monster closes it fist hard, making Chad scream loud.

"No!" Quincy said, "Stop, please!" He was almost started to tear up, seeing poor Chad being squeezed until he pops, which was not a good thing.

"CJ, cut it out!" Freddie shouted.

"This is madness!" Ally shouted.

"Stop!" Ben shouted.

Quincy just couldn't stand and watch Chad's life end like this, and with CJ still cackling like the maniac she is. Then he realizes what he has to do, but at least Chad will be safe.

"Wait!" Quincy said, "Let Chad go and…you can have me."

That got CJ's attention as she tells her monster, "Hold it!" And the monster looses its grip on Chad, which he can now breath.

"Your sacrificing yourself and taking Chad's place?" CJ said.

"Yes." He answered.

"Quincy, are you mad?" Ally said running up to him.

"You don't have to do this." Ben said.

"But I have to." Quincy said.

"She kill you." Mal said.

"I know." Quincy said then walks up to the giant leafy beast.

"Wait!" Lonnie said, almost crying.

"Buddy, don't!" Herkie said.

"No!" Jane said, turning to Carlos and crying in his shoulder, who's just as shocked as everyone.

Jay, Audrey, Jordan and Doug watched as they see Quincy about be picked up.

"Oh my God!" Audrey said, tears rolling down her face and puts her head on Jay's shoulder.

"What's he thinking?!" Jordan said, tearing up.

"He's trying to be a hero." Jay said.

"Touching." CJ said and turns to her monster, "Dump him and get Red."

The Monster sets down Chad, who runs to Quincy, but gets picked up before he can get to him.

"Quincy!" Chad shouted then trips, and looks up to his friend who close to getting his same fate, "Quincy!" Tears are now rolling down his face.

When he's at the monsters eye level, CJ flies over to Quincy, getting one last look.

"Well, isn't this nice? My revenge has finally come. I won, Ah-hahaha!" CJ cackled.

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it." Quincy said, not letting her see his tear rolling down his face.

"Wanna get this over with already? You were always in a hurry when it comes to your pranks." CJ just gets closer and closer to get a very good look at her enemy since they were kids.

"Yeah, well, those were good times for me." Quincy said.

"But before I do, I want you to see something first." CJ said as she snaps her fingers and the monster makes a fist with its other hand and tries to hit his friend below.

"Look out!" Ben said.

Everyone dodges it except Ally, who's foot got caught in a some weed that just appeared.

"I can't move!" Ally said.

That's when Herkie came to the rescue and sprints forward to grab Ally and they both dodged the fist and tumble all over each other, with Herkie on top of her.

"Oh," Ally blushed, "You saved me."

It's was Herkie's turn to blush when he stands up and help Ally up to her feet, "Yeah, no problem." He says with his right hand behind his head, rubbing it slow and awkwardly.

"Ooh!" CJ fumed.

"Hey!" Quincy said, "We had a deal! I gave myself up."

"But you said you didn't want me to hurt Chad, you didn't say nothing about anyone else." CJ said smirking.

"That's cold, girl!" Quincy said furiously.

"Thank you!" CJ said.

"But not as cold as this!" Quincy said, pulling out a potion, which he somehow got.

"Huh?" CJ said confused then searches her coat and found nothing but empty pockets.

"Yeah, I took those when you got close and weren't looking and before Green Giant here did its punch, which failed if I may remind you." Quincy said while smirking.

"Why you…" CJ starts to say.

"What were those words Zevon used?" Quincy said, figuring out that was Zevon's potion CJ had after Mal, Evie and Freddie told him what happened when Zevon snuck to Auradon.

 **Flashback**

 _In the student lounge two days ago, Mal, Evie and Freddie tells Quincy about things Zevon did._

" _He was like Ka-Plam this, Pa-Pow that, potion after potion." Mal said._

" _You should be glad you weren't there for that." Freddie said._

" _But he still had a thing for Mal, I bet." Evie said._

" _Seriously?" Mal said with an arched brow._

" _I thought he wanted to know." Evie said._

 **Present**

"Oh yeah, Ka-Plam!" Quincy threw the potion at the Giant's face and it started to freeze slowing from head first.

"Oh, no!" CJ said, backing away with her carpet.

The gang notices the freezing monster and eyes went wide.

"What's happening?!" Jane said.

"I think Quincy got a hold of some potions." Mal figured.

After the monsters has been completely frozen, he pulls out the very last potion he got from CJ and aims for the monster's face again.

"Pa-Pow!" Quincy said before he throws it and it exploded into a fiery rage, causing the giant grass monster to melt and that one explosion got Quincy lose and knock him unconscious, then begins to fall.

"Quincy!" Chad shouted.

"He's gonna hit the ground!" Jordan said.

" _Soft and mellow, a giant pillow!"_ Mal casted another spell and a giant, fluffy pillow appeared in green dust and Quincy lands on it and bounces off, letting Chad catch him in his arms, while the giant grass monster has been melted completely.

"Quincy? Come on, speak to me." Chad said to Quincy who's out cold.

But he's not waking up and he tries to shake him awake, but no matter how hard he shakes, Quincy still won't wake up.

"Please, wake up." Chad says, "Quincy, get up!"

Everyone watches as Chad desperately tries to get Quincy to open his eyes, but they were still closed and it was not a good sign.

"Oh, no." Ally cried, holding her face as she tears up.

"It can't be." Herkie said, holding Ally's shoulders

"This isn't happening." Evie said, already crying.

"He's…He's…" Mal couldn't say it and she and Evie holds each other while they cries in one another's shoulders.

Jane and Carlos cries at the sight, Lonnie and Aziz couldn't look anymore and holds each other. Even Freddie's miserable right now and tears coming down her face as well, thinking how much she'll miss him. Jay holds Audrey when she couldn't take it no more and lets it all out, Doug was just as upset and sheds some tears, even Jordan was freaking out and sobs like crazy, but still films everything. Ben was almost as sad as Chad was as he went up to him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Ben said, so sad that Auradon had lost their most energetic, funniest new arrival its ever had and he wish he couldn't done something to prevent this tragedy. He feels as he failed as king.

"It should've been me!" Chad wails, tears rolled down and onto Quincy's face, "It should've been me!"

As more tears continue to drop on his face, it looked like his eyelids are quivering and a small noise was made.

"Ugh." The noise said softly.

His eyes opened a bit and the groan got a bit more louder, catch Chad's attention and he looks to see his redheaded friend is starting to wake up.

"Quincy?" Chad said, "You making that noise?"

Quincy furrows his eyebrows with his eyes closed, then says softly, "You mind not getting your water works on me?"

"Quincy!" Chad said, "You're alive!"

"Huh?" Everyone around asks.

Chad turns to them, "Guys, he's awake!" He smiles.

"Oh my gosh!" Evie said.

"Really?!" Mal said.

Quincy got up from Chad as they both stand up.

"Does it look like he's lying?" Quincy said with a side grin.

Herkie rushed to hug Quincy, then he picks him up and spins Quincy around and squeezes him tight like he never wants to let go and finally puts him down.

"Still don't know your own strength, Herk?" Quincy said breathlessly.

"My bad, I'm just so happy." Herkie said with his arm on Quincy's shoulder.

"Oh, you're ok!" Ally said, hugging Quincy in a instant.

"Welcome back!" Freddie said, hugging him as well.

Everyone else watched in awe as there VK friend has not left this world. Even Jordan rushing down as soon as she notices Quincy was up and hugs him like so tight it's almost as hard as Herkie.

"Don't ever scare me like that!" Jordan said, facing him.

"I can't promise that." Quincy said smiling and hugs her back.

Jay and Audrey were behind everyone and Doug went to Evie and kisses her lips.

"I thought something would happen to you." Doug said.

"But I'm okay now, really ok." Evie said.

"I'm glad for that." Doug then hugs her while she hugs back.

Soon, all the people from the audience, Auradon Prep and Sherwood High came back out and claps for the VKs and AKs for being heroes and stopping the destruction of Auradon.

"Awesome, we're heroes!" Quincy said.

"Looks like it." Ben said.

"But you're the bravest of us all." Jordan said to Quincy with her hand on his shoulder.

"It was nothing." Quincy said.

"But it was." Jordan said then holds her camera, "And everyone's gonna see it."

"I'm just glad it's finally over." Quincy said.

"Yeah, and it looks like CJ flew the coop again, literally." Jay said, looking up in the sky, with the gang looking up too.

"Oh well, it's over still." Quincy said.

"I wouldn't said 'over' just yet." Mal said, pointing at a certain half human, half fox, who everyone turn their heads to.

Reggie was trying to escape to the team bus, but was magically pulled by Mal and the rest, with Reggie being in the middle on the ground sitting up, looking at the angry eyes that stared down at him, all 16 pairs of them.

"You have got some nerve." Mal said.

"You worked with a psychopath and nearly got Quincy killed." Herkie said.

"You should ashamed of yourself!" Ally said.

"Look, guys." Reggie said, getting and backing away, "I didn't know what she was doing, I swear. I had nothing to do with this." As he keeps backing away, his back hits his coach, who Reggie turned too in panic.

"Ah!" He screamed.

"Is there something you wanna tell me, son?" His coach said.

"Not really." Reggie said, having guilt all over his face.

"I think I can answer that." Jordan said as Mal poofed Jordan's computer to her and plugs her camera to it, with a projector next to them and Mal had poofed up a big white screen for everyone to see. The footage was being showed on the big screen and it shows Reggie listening to the Fighting Knights last plan in their huddle, which Jordan hadn't noticed, stepping on Quincy's hair on purpose and laughed evilly and was seen talking on the phone with CJ by the bleachers on the Falcons' side and the audio was also recorded.

"Just make sure your plan works, or I can't take down Quincy and you won't get your ship." He says.

Everyone gasps, horrified by what they have seen and heard. Also, it showed that Reggie actually put something through Quincy's helmet that got his face puffed up.

"Boo!" The audience shouted.

"Reggie Hood!" His coach shouted, making him nervous and caught since evidence was against him, "We are gonna have a long talk with the principal and your parents."

"What?!" Reggie said.

"And also my mom." Jane said angry with hands on her hips

"And me." Ben said looking mad with crossed arms.

"I'll let you and Fairy Godmother know when I need you." Reggie coach said than grabs Reggie's arm, "As for you, let's go, now!" He pulls Reggie off the field with the Falcons and everyone from Sherwood High behind them.

"Yeah! Woo!" The audience cheered.

"Well folks, looks like someone's gonna be in huge trouble, which is shocking, but at least the terror that has happened is over, so give a big hand to the Fighting Knights as they are winners and are going to the playoffs!" The Announcer said after getting back on the stand, what was left of it anyways

The VKs and AKs clapped and cheered as Ben, Chad, Carlos, Quincy, Aziz, Herkie and the rest of the Knights got in the middle and took in the cheers. Suddenly, Ben got the microphone from the Announcer and starts to speak.

"Thank you, but to be honest, we couldn't of done this without Quincy!" Ben said.

Everyone cheered louder for the VK, who was blushing huge. Chad then remembers something and takes the microphone next.

"Give it up for the Prince of Hearts!" Chad said.

Everyone chanted, "Prince of Hearts, Prince of Hearts, Prince of Hearts!"

Quincy was being picked up and held on Chad and Ben shoulders while the other Knights got closer and joined in on the cheers, with Quincy waving at the fans.

" _ **Wow, this is the bestest day ever!"**_ He said in his mind.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow, the drama, the suspense, the action! All great things happened in this chapter and I want to thank all of you for reading my story. I'm almost done with it, just be prepared for the celebration that's about to happened, so stay tuned and have a Wicked Day!


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** Well, this is my last chapter, I promise not to cry. In this one, everyone celebrates the win, the Battle for Auradon and getting justice. I'm not a good party planner, so I tried my best with how it should be like.

P.S., What I was trying to do for this story is that I wanted to be before the events of _Rise of the Isle of the Lost_ and _Descendants 2,_ so you'll know it near the end of the chapter. Enjoy my last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 23: Are We Celebrating or What?

As if they knew the Fighting Knights would win, Audrey and her cheerleaders set up a big victory party at the Carnival Grounds. This is the exact place where Mal had a tent set up with other tents, from where Jay gave Mal Jordan's lamp after he stole it and made a wish to return back to the Isle of the Lost. It's how Mal, Evie, Ben and Audrey met up with Freddie at her dad's shop and where she was hiding CJ to begin with. Audrey wanted to be a surprise for the team, so she asks Mal and the other girls to keep it quiet and to make sure no one was to go to the area where Audrey and her cheer crew getting everything ready for the party. Mal painted the sign, Evie designed the framed, Freddie and Jane made some strings to the ends of the sign and Jane, Lonnie and Jane made sure to keep everyone out of the area with 'Keep Out' signs, 'Don't Not Disturb' banners, and just simply spreading the word around.

The Fighting Knights luckily won their game, but even thought they didn't, they would at least celebrate that they were close and tried. After the Knights were congratulated, the cheerleaders lead everyone, with help of Mal and the other girls, to the Carnival Grounds where everything was ready. Mal held Ben's with her's and covers his eyes with her other one.

"Ok, Mal." Ben chuckled, "What's the secrecy?"

"You'll find out." Mal grinned.

The other girls did the same thing Mal did with Ben. Like Jane with Carlos, Lonnie with Aziz, Ally with Herkie except he had to bend down a bit since he's taller then Ally. Then it's Evie and Freddie with Chad, Jordan with Quincy and Audrey with Jay, though Audrey had help Jay a bit with leading him since he's only got one working leg.

"Come on Babe, can't you tell me what's going on?" Jay said.

"One, you'll have to wait to find out and two, don't call me babe." Audrey said.

"Alright then, Beautiful." Jay said.

Audrey blushed at that nickname, glad that she covered his eyes from seeing her like this.

Just another minute, they were all there and then the girls released their hands and the boys got a look at what was the rush about about.

"Surprise!" The girls said.

The Fighting Knights, Coach Jenkins, students, teachers, all took a gaze at the amazing sight before them. There's 3 tables shaped into a U with some space between them. The first one on the left has a big bowl of punch and sodas next to it. The third one on the right has 10 big bags of chips, 8 boxes of pizza and cookies with chocolate chips, peanut butter and sugar. Lastly, the middle table has a giant, 3-layered cake with white, blue and yellow icing on it with 7 figures on top that resembles Ben, Jay, Carlos, Chad, Aziz, Herkie and Quincy with Ben's figure in the middle with the other 6 around. At the end of the tables, there's a stadium with two large speakers and DJ table. Also the sign that the girls made had the words 'Congrats, Fighting Knights in yellow with a blue background and the frame is yellow with blue accents. There were blue and yellow balloons all around the area, taped to tables and the stadium.

"Wow." The Fighting Knights said.

"Y'all did all this?" Quincy asked.

"Sure did, Audrey wanted to have this party, even if you didn't win cause you deserved it and ladies and I agreed." Mal said.

"So we kept you guys or anyone else from coming here." Jordan said.

"In order to surprise you." Ally said.

"Well I'm surprised." Chad said.

"Me too." Aziz said.

"I'm surprise that I haven't gotten that cake down my throat." Herkie said.

This made the everyone else laugh, knowing that Herkie is always in a hungry mood.

"Hope its better than the ones the evil minion bakers made." Quincy said.

"Hey, what are we wanting for? Let's get this party started!" Jay said.

"Alright! Yeah! Awesome!" Everyone said as they walked to the food and Lonnie went to the DJ table and started the music, playing from the Top 40 list. The song 'Good is the New Bad' starts to play and almost half the school dances while everyone eats from the snack tables.

* * *

 **7:00**

The party was still going on and it was just begun for everyone. Jane, Freddie, Ally and Lonnie were dancing to the next good, Ben and Mal, and Evie and Doug are dancing with each other, the rest of the Knights are still choking down on the food, Jordan wanted to film the party for her web show and Audrey decides to sit with Jay.

"This is great party." Chad said.

"I know right? And this is best cake I've ever eaten." Quincy said.

"Man, I can't believe what a day this has been." Carlos said. "We beat the Sherwood Falcons again, we stopped CJ and we've show everyone Reggie's true colors."

"I'm glad about that and Ben told me his principal will suspend him for a month from school and he said Fairy Godmother will take his bracelet away for a month also." Quincy said.

"Mal even give Ben the speaker she and girls use to listen onto Reggie's phone call. Good thing Mal included it to record the conversation." Aziz said.

"Which will added on the evidence against him on Monday." Chad said.

"Wow, I can't believe I use to be like that. He brought the monster out of himself. Maybe being good isn't bad after all." Quincy said.

"Yeah, so let's forget about Reggie and focus on now." Herkie said.

"Yeah, like are you gonna ask Jane to dance?" Quincy said to Carlos smirking.

"Guys, come on." Carlos said chuckling nervously.

"Carlos, even if won't admit it, just dance with her." Aziz said.

Carlos thought about it while looking at the girl of his so-called secret affections, then has an idea, "I'll do it if you dance with Lonnie." That got Aziz to blush.

"Wha- Why would I do that?" Aziz asked.

"I see the way you look at her sometimes, come on, admit it, you like her." Carlos smirked.

"Ooh." Quincy, Chad and Herkie smirked.

Aziz tries to play it cool, but he does admit to himself he does get excited when he sees her every time. Sometimes they have lunch together, they would talk to each other and Aziz would smile big every time he sees her in a different beautiful dress.

"Don't know what you're talking about, but fine, if it get you to dance with Jane." Aziz said while trying to smirk.

"Fine." Carlos said, "Lets go then."

"Fine." Aziz scoffs.

The two walks off to the two girls in the middle of everyone, while Quincy, Chad and Herkie snickered at their friends.

Jane, Ally, Freddie and Lonnie were dancing away when they noticed Carlos and Aziz were coming their way.

"You're boyfriend's coming." Freddie sang to Jane.

"He's not my boyfriend." Jane said blushing.

"And it looks like Aziz's going your way, Lonnie." Ally said smirking.

"It doesn't mean anything." Lonnie said blushing.

The boys went to their desire of their hearts and starts to ask them.

"Hey Jane." Carlos said.

"Yes, Carlos?" Jane said.

"Do you…wanna dance?"

"Oh.." Jane blushed again, "Sure, why not?" Then Jane grabs Carlos's hand and they do a slow dame when a slow song comes on.

"Hey, Lonnie." Aziz said.

"Something you want, Aziz?" Lonnie said.

"Well, it's just…" Aziz starts to say, "Everyone's dancing and I was wondering…"

"If you wanted to dance with me?" Lonnie said smiling a bit.

"Yeah, would you?" Aziz said excited a bit.

"Of course I would." Lonnie said then takes Aziz's hand into her own and holds each other while dancing in a circle.

Ally notices everyone's got a dancing partner for this song, then sees the one that rescued her from being as flat as a pancake. He currently with the sons of Cinderella and Queen of Hearts.

"Maybe Herkie would want to dance?" Ally said to Freddie.

"Oh, you like him too? Hahaha." Freddie laughed.

"I just wanted to thank him for saving my life." Ally insisted.

"Right, sure." Freddie smirked.

"I'm going now." Ally went off to the snack table in the middle.

As Herkie was eating and shallowing his last slice of pizza, he sees Ally coming her way over to him and Chad and Quincy.

"Here comes Ally." Quincy said when he sees her.

"What she want?" Chad said with cake in his mouth.

"Not sure, but it looks like she's heading towards Herkie here." Quincy pointed to Herkie.

"What she want with you?" Chas asked Herkie.

"I don't know, man." Herkie said.

When she's in front of him, Ally starts off saying, "Hey, Herkie. How are you?"

Herkie got a bit flustered when she spoke and says, "Um…just eating, you know."

"Oh, good." Ally blushed when they both stared at each other, and she knows she had to ask him. "It's just…I wanted to thank you for saving my life when I was in peril."

"Oh, well…It's no problem. Just happy to help."

"Because I wanted to show my gratitude by…asking if you wanted to dance with me?" Ally was blushing even harder than she wants to.

"Really?" Herkie asked excitedly but calms down and acts cool about it, "Uh, yeah, it's cool. If your down." Herkie held out his hand.

Ally giggles a bit then takes his hand into his own and they walk off to join everyone to slow dance.

As Quincy and Chad looked on, they realized they're the only ones, besides Jay and Audrey, that are not dancing.

"Guess that leaves just us, huh?" Quincy said.

"Sure does." Chad said.

This is when Quincy decides to start up a conversation.

"So, crazy day this has been, huh?" He says.

"Yeah, I just can't believe Reggie would stoop so low, it just makes me mad that he would try to hurt you like that." Chad said.

"Yeah, even I wouldn't of hurt someone like that when I use to prank people back on the Isle." Quincy said.

"But then again, I shouldn't be talking." That got Quincy to face Chad with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Quincy asked.

"You see, when Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos first came to Auradon, I wasn't exactly the nicest person to them."

"Like how? You didn't pay them no mind?" Quincy guessed.

"No, like I tricked Evie into doing my Chemistry homework to get a date with me." Chad admitted.

"What?!" Quincy exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I was doing that before she and the others came from the Isle." Chad said.

"That's crazy."

"What got more crazy is how I acted on Family Day."

"Family Day?"

"It's a event where our families come over and hangs with us the whole day." Chad explained.

"Your families? But I bet Mal and the other 3 were the only ones that didn't get to see theirs."

"Jay and Carlos said they and the girls video chatted them days before thanks to Fairy Godmother as a special treat, but ended badly." Chad said.

"I believe you." Quincy then wonders if he should ask Fairy Godmother if he could talk to his mom, then asks, "So what happened on Family Day?"

"I said a lot of things, things I'm not proud. I acted like a total jerk and Evie's Mirror had to show me that I'm the biggest jerk in the land."

"Wow." Quincy said then he thought, " _ **Wait a minute…"**_

 **Flashback**

 _"It was amazing, you did great and I like what you said about Chad, not many people say that kind of stuff about him."_

 _"What do you mean?" When Jordan heard that question, she immediately knew that he doesn't know what Chad's been like before._

 _"You should ask him, trust me if he's a good friend as you said, then it should come from him." She tells him._

 _"Oookayyyy." Quincy said suspiciously._

 **Present**

" _ **So that's what Jordan meant"**_ Quincy said in his head. "Wow, just when I had you all figured out, you still surprise me, ha."

"Yeah, I'm not perfect at all." Chad said then chuckled.

"But at least you didn't tried to kill me, that's something." Quincy said.

"You're right." Chad was relieved at that since he knows he could never hurt someone like that.

"Course I am, you just don't seem the type, haha." Quincy joked.

"Whatever, man." Chad laughed. "So I guess since the game's over, you'll be off the team." Chad remembers that Quincy's only on the team temporarily since Jay's ankle is sprained but will be healed for at least a week.

"Yeah, I have to give back my equipment soon." Quincy said.

"I can't believe you won't play with us anymore." Chad was getting a bit sad to not practice with his best friend anymore.

"I always remember I won't be able to play forever. I'll miss tourney, but I have other interest as well, so it won't be so bad."

"Like what?"

"It's crazy, but I've secretly wanted to do hair."

"You mean you wanted to be like a…Hair Stylist?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I always watch my mom do people's hair in her shop and would constantly compete with Lady Tremaine's Curl Up & Dye. That woman can multi-tacks, being both Hair Stylist and a teacher at Dragon Hall."

"Doesn't sound crazy to me, you wanna live up to your mom just like I'm trying to live up to my dad's expectations." Chad said.

"I guess so, she was the only one I look up to sometimes, even if I don't admit it." Quincy tries to practice hair to impress his mother, but no matter how many times he tried, The Queen of Hearts always turns him down, saying he should practice being a prince and not do peasant work. She was being a hypocrite since she's doing what Quincy wants to do and he knows it. Sometimes he thinks that she turns him down cause he does hair better than her. He might be right about that since one time at 14 years old, Mal like what Quincy did with a head dummy's hair, but Quincy's mom turns Mal away and she does her hair instead, making Quincy upset and angry. He hasn't practice on the dummy's hair that many times ever since.

"Well, if that's what you want to do, I say go for it. Ben could put you in…Cosmetics class or something hair-related." Chad suggested.

"You think he do that?"

"If that's what your passionate about." A voice said and Quincy turns around to see Ben and Mal standing by them.

"How long you been there?" Quincy asked them.

"Right when you said 'give back my equipment soon'." Mal said.

"Oh. Yeah. Ben, I guess it's…been an honor, is that right?" Quincy tries to say.

"Yes, it has. I'm sorry to see you go so soon, but if you want, I can make something work with getting you into Cosmetics." Ben said.

"You really do that for me?" Quincy asked with hope in his eyes.

"Of course I do, even if your not playing tourney anymore, I still want to help anyway I can." Ben said.

"Gosh Ben…Thank you." Quincy said with a smile.

"Quincy!" The four students heard the voice and turned to see Coach Jenkins running up to them.

"Coach? Don't worry, I'll return the stuff." Quincy said.

"Actually, I'm hear to say that you don't have to." Coach Jenkins says, "I was just wondering, maybe you could be like our…backup Knight, like just in case one of the players gets injured or sick."

"So like an understudy?" Quincy said.

"Yeah, something like that, so what do you say?" Coach asks.

"Well…ok." Quincy answered.

"Perfect! I'm glad your still with us, Prince of Hearts." Coach Jenkins says then walks off to the other snack table.

"Cool, your still with us." Chad said with his arm around Quincy's shoulders.

"Can you handle that?" Mal asked with a side grin.

"I can multi-task, Mal. Doing hair and Tourney would be a piece of cake." Quincy assures.

"Ok, if you say so, Q." Mal said then laughed with the other 3 boys joining her.

"Hey guys." Jordan said running up to them.

"Sup, Jordie." Quincy said.

"I've got enough footage to edit my video, plus with the crazy stuff that happened with Reggie and CJ. This is gonna be the most epic one I've ever done." Jordan said.

"Congratulations, you must be so proud." Ben said.

"I will be when I get a million views." Jordan said.

Just then, a new song was playing, it was upbeat this time. It was 'Better Together', the same one that Mal and the seven girls performed after Zevon was sent back to the Isle of the Lost.

"They're playing our song from the Jewel-Bilee. Come on, let's dance!" Jordan said setting down her camera to face everyone and drags Quincy with her, with Chad following them shortly after. Pretty soon, all their friends gathered around them and danced like the world's gonna end.

Ben and Mal laughs a bit then Ben remembers something he's been meaning to ask Mal.

"By the way, Mal? Not that it's important, but CJ said something about her brother having Uma? Who is she?" Ben asked.

Mal thought she wouldn't have to talk about her, Uma being her nemesis and all. But she decides to tell him minor details and looks to him in the eye.

"She was an old friend of mine, but ever since we were 10, things changed. We've been enemies ever since." Mal explains.

"Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up." Ben said.

"No, it's ok, you didn't know." Mal said.

"How about to make it up to you, I join you on the dance floor. Shall we?" Ben said with his hand out.

Mal smiled and chuckled at that and says, "We shall." Mal said taking Ben's hand and joins their friends in the crowd.

"Best Night Ever!" Quincy said with his fist in the air.

"Yeah! Woohoo! Alright!" Everyone joined him with cheer and hooting.

* * *

 **The Isle of the Lost**

It was all quiet, and everyone left, except for a certain little sea witch in a apron. Uma has to clean up Fish and Chips on her night shift, with an angry look on her face.

"Ugh, I hate cleaning up after everyone. Why can't mom do it this time? Oh wait, that's right. She rather watch her soap operas." Uma said with the last part she added sarcasm.

"Sucks for you, eh?" Uma looked up to see Harry Hook sitting by a table and watches his best friend work to the bone.

"Sure does, wanna give me a hand?" Uma said holding a dish rag for Harry to see.

"No can do, I've got my hands full." Harry said.

"You mean besides your hook?" Uma said.

"Sure do." Harry chuckled.

"This is hopeless, first I tried to row out when the barrier's down, then it suddenly went back up! So I'm still stuck in this awful place!" Uma said slamming the dish rag on the counter.

"Don't you worry your turquoise little head, we'll get out one day." Harry said.

"You bet your hook we will, and I can finally get my revenge on a certain little purple head fairy." Uma said.

"Ah, Mal." Harry answered with a wicked smile.

"I'm gonna make her pay for what she did to me, that smell still hasn't gotten out of my hair." When Mal and Uma were 10, Mal dumped a bucket of shrimp on her head, calling her Shrimpy. Ever since then, everyone on the Isle calls her that name behind her back, except Mal says it to her face.

"No matter how many times you tried to wash it out." Harry said.

"And when I see her, I'll make her regret that day!" Uma yelled.

Suddenly, a large tentacle came out of a door way from the side and almost hits Uma, who ducks down to dodge it.

"Shut up out there, and keep cleaning up!" A voice said.

"I am, Mom!" Uma said, then Ursula's tentacle pulls back in the doorway and disappears.

"One day, Mal." Uma says, "One day, I'm coming for you." Uma had determination in her eyes, knowing that one day, she make everyone in the whole world know her name.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, that's it! It's the end! I hope y'all enjoyed my story as much as I did. To think I've been doing this for 5 months and almost got 10,000 views. This is big for me, I never thought I get this many views from you guys. And I'm not sure about a sequel, but I might do some short stories like I said in my bio. This has been this most amazing projected I've ever wanted to try out. I wanna say thank you to all the fans out in the world, thank you for being so great and read my imaginations come true. So I will update on here if I decide to do short stories and maybe a sequel to my first story. So until then, y'all stay good and Have a Wicked Day!


	25. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I know I said 'The End' of this story, but I decided to do a epilogue. This chapter will be Quincy having a conversation with his mother, The Queen Of Hearts, and he gets all of his feelings out to her about how she treated and discouraged him for his whole life. And guess where? In the same room where the Original 4 VKs had their 'Special Treat'. So enjoy, cause this is the last chapter and I'm still not sure about a sequel just yet.

PS, in case you haven't notice this whole time, I made Quincy half-black since way before I started this story and his skin tone is like caramel, so to confirm it, I decided to make his dad, The King of Hearts, black and his hair naturally red-orange with some gray in it since he's probably an even older man by now.

* * *

Epilogue

He was so nervous, and he's never been this nervous in his life, but deep down, he knew he had to say something. She probably wondering where he is or not, since half the time she couldn't give a dragon wing to what has happen to her son. But after a talk with Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay, Quincy asks Fairy Godmother to set up a meeting with his mom. Fairy Godmother was happy to do so, even if the last one was a disaster. She thought at some point Quincy wanted closure even if he didn't admit it. He was now in Remedial Goodness with the 5 VKs in front of him waiting for Fairy Godmother to come back.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Quincy said with a bummed tone and his right hand under his chin.

"Well, it could get worse." Evie said.

"Yeah, like your mom could break the screen here, who wouldn't hear that?" Carlos said.

"Telling my dad was no joke." Freddie said.

"You never told your dad you're here." Jay said with an imaginary sweat drop on his face.

"And I ain't starting today." She said.

"Guys!" Mal said, getting Jay and Freddie's attention, "Its not about you, remember?"

"Yeah, I'm freaking out here." Quincy said.

"Maybe mention that you won the Tourney Game." Evie suggested.

"Yeah, since 3 days ago, everyone won't stop taking about." Carlos said.

"How couldn't they with a big green shrub attacking the field?" Freddie said.

"Ooh, you could say you stole some potions from CJ, that might her impressed." Jay said grinning.

"Like that's enough." Quincy said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine, Quincy." Evie said.

"Yeah, we're here for you." Mal said.

"Just from a distance, the last time I heard your mom scream, I was deaf for a week." Freddie said.

"Well thanks, I guess." Quincy said.

Just then, Fairy Godmother came in with a smile in her face and a small flat screen tv. She sat it on the podium in front of class and begin setting it up. After that, she faces her students, Quincy specifically in the crowd of 6.

"Well, after preparations, I was finally able to set up the video conference with your mom." Fairy Godmother tells Quincy.

"You didn't say it was me, right?" Quincy said.

"Nope, I just said that she's gonna have someone talk to her." She said.

"Ok, cause I can't have her mad at the very beginning."

"She will when she sees you." Freddie grinned.

"Freddie!" Mal and Evie said.

"Like she won't." Freddie said.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Quincy getting up his sit surrounded with his friends.

"Whenever you're ready." Fairy Godmother said handing Quincy the remote.

Quincy takes the remote then inhales and exhales his breath to get the nerves out.

"Red button." Fairy Godmother says.

And that's when Quincy presses it and the screen shows a small tiny man, with dark brown skin and red-range hair with some gray.

"Dad?" Quincy said.

It was the King of Hearts, The Queen of Hearts' husband and Quincy father. He's not as mean as his wife is and would sometimes help his son when Queen of Hearts get mad at him like one time convincing her that instead of punishing Quincy by making him sleep outside, he should sweep her salon the whole day. The King of Hearts would even sneak Quincy the less disgusting food his mom bring home and he would say someone broke in and she would yell at the person he pointed at like Gaston for example. Quincy would thank his dad quietly when no one's around and King would always share a hug. King even works at the cash register at his wife's salon.

"Son? Where have you been? You have any idea how mad you mother is?" King of Hearts said.

"I figured, but this crazy thing happened and I'm kinda in Auradon now." Quincy said.

His dad's eyes bugged out at the A word, "Auradon?! How you get there?!"

"Long story, but…could you go get mom?" Quincy said regrettably.

"She's on her…" But was interrupted by some yelling.

"Dear?! You got the screen on?!" A voice yelled.

"Here she is." King of Hearts said to Quincy, then to his wife, "Yes Dear."

"Well, who could be calling me…" Queen of Hearts got beside him and looked at the screen to see someone she's been searching for all week.

"Hey Mom." Quincy said with a small wave.

Queen of Hearts was shocked and surprised to see her son on the screen and then began turning red.

"You!" She said with her eyes out and face even redder.

"How you been?" Quincy asked in a small voice.

"How have I been?" Queen of Hearts asked quietly, then yells, "How have I been?!" Then pushes King of Hearts off the chair and sits down.

"Uh oh." Freddie said on the side with the others.

"You were gone all week, how do you think?! I've been looking for you all over! I had half a mind making you clean the toilets in the castle for a month! Where the head have you been?" His mother wondered.

"Auradon?" Quincy said.

"Excuse me, you're where?" She asks.

"Yes Mom, you heard me right."

"How are you in Auradon? Never mind, did you went there to get the wand like those other kids didn't get?"

"No, I just got here by accident, I wasn't even thinking about that."

"Well, maybe you should and I could rule that place with an iron fist."

"There we go, everything's always about you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You always wanted everything to go your way, but never asked what I want."

"Well nothings about you, you do as you're told since I'm your mother."

"Doesn't mean you act like one."

"You watch your tone."

"Did you ever consider that maybe I don't wanna rule Auradon? That maybe I want something more?"

"What could be more than being king?"

"For one thing, I wanna be a hair stylist."

"Ha!" His mom laughed, "You mean that nonsense? Was that because I own a salon? You're not even good at doing hair."

"Yea I am, you just keep shutting me down, you never gave me a chance." Quincy's eyes started to water a bit.

"Cause you and I both know you're really a good for nothing when it comes to hair." Queen of Hearts said.

That hit Quincy hard and he tries to stop himself from letting his eyes getting any wetter.

"You know that's not true, you forget Mal like my hairstyling years ago, but you refused to use it! You don't even let me use a hair dryer!"

"You'll just mess it up, I bet someone did you hair for you, haha."

"I did it!" Quincy took his backpack and pulls out his hair dryer, "See this? Ben gave it to me and got me name on it. I did exactly how you did and it felt great."

"The point is, you're really meant for King and nothing else. That salon was just a way to survive this Godforsaken island."

"It meant something for me!" Quincy said, letting a tear out by accident, "Maybe not to you, but it did for me, gave me a chance to see I'm more than just the Queen of Hearts' son, I want to be able to show people what I'm capable of, something I love to do and I don't need your support, I've got friends for that and they're more than supportive than you ever were!"

"Friends? What friends, the ones you pulled you're little pranks on? They despise you and you know what? You're right, you're not a king, you're a court jester, a living joke!"

Quincy was now full on crying, letting waterworks run down his face, Mal and the others hate seeing him like this.

"Why do you have to be so mean?!" Quincy yelled while sobbed.

"To show you you'll never be more than just my slave."

They didn't know it, but Chad, Jordan and Ally were listening to the whole thing while eavesdropping. Jordan, Chad and Ally were walking along when they saw Quincy and a small man on screen and watches from the corner to see what's going on. They heard about Quincy's talk with his mother, so they immediately saw Queen of Hearts when she appeared. During the conversation, they hear a lot of yelling and Jordan was on the verge of shedding some tears while Ally's face was covered in them. Chad was just plain mad and just couldn't stand by and watch his best friend receive this abuse anymore. He marches in the room, mad look on his face.

"Hey!" Chad got everyone's attention, Quincy was the most shocked.

"Chad?" Quincy said.

"And who are you?" Queen of Hearts asked.

"Someone who knows Quincy better than you would." Chad said.

"You brat! Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Yeah, I do and I don't care! You shouldn't talk to him like that, he's your son for crying out loud!" Chad said.

"Exactly! My son! And I can talk to him however I want!" Queen of Hearts said.

"Like the monster you are? Listen lady, you got a lot to learn! he's tough, he's fast, he's smart, never gives up and he plays good Tourney. He's better than you'll ever be! He's not your slave, and he's more than a VK, he's my best friend and he's got more friends than you got cards as guards." Chad said.

Quincy was staring at him in awe as he hears all the great things Chad says about him to his mother.

"You really mean that, Chad?" Quincy said with his teared face.

"Of course I do, you're an awesome dude." Chad said.

"Aww." Mal, Evie, Freddie and Fairy Godmother said, even Jordan and Ally from the entrance.

"Yuck, I think I'm gonna be sick." Queen of Hearts said.

"Puked outside then, especially at night." Quincy said, hinting to her about the times she puts him out to throw up.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Queen of Hearts said.

"I didn't need to be dared, I was just happy to." Quincy said, "And also, I've put up with you my whole life, so no more! I'm not your slave anymore, here, I can be whoever I want to be without you discouraging my dreams."

"That's right, you tell her." Jordan said, giving away her and Ally's hiding spot, getting everyone's attention.

"Jordan!" Ally said.

Quincy laughed and turns back to his mom, going up to the tv and lays his finger to the power button.

"And one more thing, tell Dr. F that Freddie says hi." Then Quincy shuts off the tv, making it black.

Mal and the other walked up to Quincy, along with Jordan and Ally.

"Wow." Mal said.

"That was brutal." Jay said.

Ally lays a hand on Quincy's shoulder and looks up to him.

"You ok?" She asks.

"I will be, but I finally stood up for myself and it's like…I'm not feeling so heavy now." Quincy said.

"Like a weight's been lifted?" Jordan said.

"Something like that, heh." Quincy said.

"I'm glad to hear." Fairy Godmother said, "And Quincy, you have been wonderful since you've arrived and I'm sure everyone else feels the same."

"Thanks." Quincy said.

The bell rung, letting everyone know it's the end of class.

"Well, time for the next class, everyone!" Fairy Godmother announced.

"Except for us." Chad said putting his right arm over Quincy's shoulders.

"Oh, why do y'all have to get free period?" Freddie said.

"Come on, Freddie, don't be down." Mal said grinning.

"Yeah, you have class with us next." Evie said.

"For Safety of the Internet." Freddie said, then says to Quincy, "And as for the last thing you said to your mom, I'm letting it slide for now.

Everyone laughed at Freddie for that since they know how mad Dr. Facilier would be to find out his daughter is now a good girl, mostly.

"Now students, off you go, don't wanna be late." Fairy Godmother said then takes off.

"Alright guys, let's get moving." Mal said.

Everyone eventually walks out and wants off to their classes as scheduled.

"See y'all later." Quincy said.

"Bye, Red." Jordan said.

"Goodbye." Ally said.

"Later." Jay said.

"See ya 4th period." Evie said.

Quincy and Chad turned another way to get to their room.

"So, The Flash?" Chad asked.

"Yep, and maybe later, we could see the other DC shows, I heard that Supergirl's gonna move to CW for the second season." Quincy said.

"Let's make a night of it on MirrorFlix." Chad said.

"I'll make the popcorn."

"I got the drinks."

"Alright, and maybe some pizza?" Quincy couldn't get it out of his head.

"Couldn't agree more." Chad said.

And off the newly formed friendship since a week ago goes off, not knowing but this was just the beginning of them being life long partners in crime as their days continues in Auradon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ok guys, this is for real my last chapter, hope you like the surprise. Now I'm still not sure about the sequel, but that doesn't mean this is my only story. So why not look at the five short stories I've posted for the past month or so?

The Ex Admirers of the Purple Headed Fairy

No Good, No Service

Will The Real Mal Please Stand?

Jarlos' First Date

I Can't Do This

And also, make sure you have a Wicked Day!


End file.
